Le Prince Enchanteur
by Noan
Summary: UAYaoi Epilogue EN LIGNE! Le jeune Prince Duo fera une rencontre dans les bois qui bouleversera sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà pour une autre histoire !!!!**

**Vous n'aviez tout de même pas cru qu'une fois « mon frère, mon mec, mes potes et moi », j'allais vous laisser tomber, ne ?**

**Donc, voici le prologue d'une histoire un peu fantasy qui devrait être longue, cette fois-ci, je me leurre pas, et qui verra le retour de Noa, pouvais pas le laisser de côté, mais sous les traits d'une jeune femme .**

**Disclamer : Rien est à moi, sauf le monde où se déroule l'histoire et Noa Löwe Yuy, qui m'appartient toujours !!**

**Résumé : Le jeune Prince Duo fera une rencontre dans les bois qui bouleversera sa vie.**

**J'espère que ce changement de genre vous plaira !!**

**Merci à Cat' pour son soutien et à Siashini pour sa correction !!!**

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

**-**

**-**

**Prologue :**

-

-

Duo courrait en riant entre les arbres de la forêt de Samhain. Il entendait au loin les cris des soldats qui le poursuivaient.

Encore un fois, le petit Prince leurs avait faussés compagnie dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la forêt qui bordait la capitale du Royaume de Scythe, Scythe la Grande.

Les pauvres hommes qui avaient en charge d'escorter le plus jeune des fils de Kern le Fort au Grand Temple de la Déesse de Mythra sur la plaine de Sandrock, ne pouvaient que se rendre compte, qu'encore une fois, ce jeune garçon de 12 ans les avait tout simplement semés.

Le Prince Wufei, premier fils de leur bon Roi, allait être furieux.

-

Le jeune garçon appréciait peu les soldats et particulièrement leurs armes qu'ils emmenaient partout avec eux et dès qu'il avait l'occasion, il les embêtait.

Il aimait bien certains d'entres eux comme le caporal Solo qui acceptait de jouer avec lui de temps en temps, mais il préférait de loin être seul quand il était dans l'immense forêt du Sud du continent de Sora.

C'était même devenu une sorte de défi pour lui de les perdre le plus tôt possible.

Son frère lui avait souvent reproché son imprudence, arguant que la forêt pouvait être dangereuse mais Duo faisait fi de ses remontrances.

Il connaissait la forêt comme sa poche et s'y sentait comme chez lui.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et ne sentant plus aucune présence humaine, il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle mais le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'adossa à un chêne et ria.

Son compagnon d'escapade, un phénix argenté répondant au doux nom de Deathy, se posa sur une branche basse devant lui.

« Je crois qu'on les a semés ! »

L'oiseau piailla pour approuver son maître.

-

Le jeune prince inspira profondément, s'imprégnant du calme régnant entre les arbres. Il se laissa tomber au pied de l'arbre, le temps de reprendre une respiration normale.

Qu'il aimait venir seul dans les bois.

Il avait l'impression que les arbres et les animaux lui murmuraient de douces paroles et il passait des heures à les écouter.

Son frère Wufei l'avait traité de crétin quand il lui en avait parlé et Duo avait fini par garder pour lui tous les petits secrets que la Terre lui chuchotait.

C'était bien plus qu'une impression.

-

Dès l'âge de 4 ans, le jeune prince Duo avait surpris toute la cour puis le Royaume tout entier en se révélant être un enchanteur.

Cette particularité aurait bien pu lui coûter la vie s'il n'avait pas été le fils du Roi.

Jamais depuis la naissance du Royaume de Scythe, un homme n'avait pu faire la moindre magie, seules les femmes pouvaient avoir ce don.

Les Scythéens, peuple profondément superstitieux, vouaient un grand respect à ces jeunes femmes qui devenaient filles de la Déesse Mythra et exerçaient des professions telles que médecins, herboristes ou simplement prêtresses. Certaines d'entres elles, plus puissantes que la moyenne, faisaient même partie d'un corps spécifique de l'armée, utilisant un des éléments comme armes.

-

Le Grand Roi Kern l'avait aussitôt mis sous la protection d'une dizaine de gardes au cas où le peuple n'accepterait pas une telle anormalité au sein de la famille régnante mais à sa grande surprise, les habitants avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec liesse.

Qui n'aurait pas craqué devant ses grands yeux améthyste et sa petite bouille toujours souriante ?

Le peuple avait fêté l'évènement comme un miracle et un heureux présage quant à l'avenir du Royaume.

-

La rumeur populaire qui s'était très vite répandue, disait que leur bien aimée Reine Helena avait transmis son don à son fils alors qu'elle rendait son dernier souffle en le mettant au monde.

Bien que cette étrange hypothèse ne fut jamais confirmée, le Roi offrit à son peuple un jour de fête en la mémoire de la défunte Reine et du miracle de la naissance du jeune Prince enchanteur.

Depuis 8 ans, chaque année, au solstice d'été, à la mort du jour, les feux d'artifices fusaient dans les quatre coins du royaume où cirques, enchanteresses et artistes animaient les rues.

-

C'était d'ailleurs pour préparer cette fête que Duo était attendu au Grand Temple. Lui-même, présentait chaque année un petit spectacle qu'il exécutait sur la Grande Place du marché pour remercier le peuple de l'avoir accepté.

Il avait tenu bon face à son père et les courtisans qui voulaient être les uniques privilégiés du spectacle de ce petit Prince aux allures de jeune princesse dans ses vêtements de prêtresse, longue robe diffuse de soie noire qu'il tenait à porter même s'il n'avait pas le droit d'officier en tant que tel, seules les femmes ayant l'honneur d'honorer la Déesse Mythra.

-

Duo avait fermé les yeux pour écouter les murmures de la forêt et fut sorti de ses songes quand il sentit le bec de Deathy contre sa joue.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« Tu as raison, si je veux voir Quatre, il faut y aller. »

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, mais il avait encore du chemin à faire pour arriver au Temple.

Il se leva et partit tranquillement vers le cœur de la forêt.

Très rapidement, plusieurs animaux vinrent l'accompagner dans sa balade et même un loup, pourtant réputé pour être agressif et vindicatif envers les hommes, vint jusqu'à moins d'un mètre de lui, légèrement en avant comme s'il avait le devoir de l'escorter.

-

Duo offrit une légère caresse au canidé qui lui répondit d'un petit hochement du museau.

Malgré son âge et toute l'affection que lui donnait son peuple et ce trop grand nombre de gens qui venait lui donner des cours, il était terriblement conscient qu'on le maintenait à l'écart de toutes les affaires du Royaume. Soit, il était encore très jeune, mais dès qu'il posait une question à son père ou à son frère, ils se montraient évasifs comme s'il n'était pas apte à comprendre.

Il se sentait si seul en compagnie des hommes.

Il n'était heureux que lorsqu'il se perdait dans cette immensité verdoyante où aucun humain n'osait s'aventurer sans une solide escorte.

La Nature ne lui mentait pas.

Oui, il aimait vraiment être au milieu des animaux et des plantes, ignorants de la cupidité des hommes.

-

Il arrivait certaines fois quand même que son père exige sa présence à un conseil, souvent dans le cadre de son propre apprentissage, le jeune garçon n'avait alors plus qu'une envie, venir se réfugier ici. Les hommes étaient si compliqués avec leurs affaires politiques sans queue ni tête, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait haïr son voisin sans vraiment aucune raison apparente.

Il y avait bien assez de terres fertiles sur les bords du Styx pour permettre à plusieurs royaumes de s'épanouir en bonne intelligence, mais cela ne semblait pas être l'avis des principaux conseillers de son père qui tentaient coûte que coûte de le faire entrer en guerre avec leur voisin direct, le Royaume de Wing, gouverné par le Roi Odin Löwe Yuy.

-

Il profiterait de son passage au Temple pour aller voir son ami Quatre.

Probablement son seul ami humain d'ailleurs, le seul qui le comprenait vraiment.

Quatre Raberba Winner était le fils de la Grande Prêtresse de Mythra, la Déesse-Mère, Iria Raberba et, même s'il n'avait pas de pouvoir comme lui, sa compassion naturelle lui permettait de lire dans le cœur des hommes.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsque Duo avait subi le rite des Quatre Eléments à l'âge de 8 ans, épreuve imposée à chaque jeune fille qui aspirait à devenir prêtresse et qu'il avait subi pour obtenir la bénédiction de la Déesse.

Le jeune garçon l'avait habilement rassuré et le jeune Prince restait convaincu que c'était grâce à ses douces paroles qu'il avait réussi l'examen.

-

Il s'apprêta à traverser une petite clairière quand le loup qui le précédait s'arrêta.

Le jeune Prince s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son flanc. Le loup désigna la clairière avant de s'asseoir.

Le corps de Duo se tendit et il ressentit la présence d'un autre humain. Il fut surpris de ne pas l'avoir senti plus tôt et se redressa.

Il s'apprêta à faire un détour pour rester sous le couvert des arbres, mais la légère brise, qui soufflait dans les branches, changea de direction et se mit à le pousser dans le dos comme si la Nature même voulait cette rencontre.

-

Il n'était pas rare que la Nature elle-même lui demande quelque chose, sorte de petite supplique qu'elle glissait doucement à son oreille.

Combien de fois avait-il suivi le chemin du vent pour trouver un animal blessé qui avait besoin de soins ou un pauvre petit garçon égaré qui avait besoin de secours ?

Il ne comptait plus ces fois où, suivant l'ordre implicite, il avait découvert, émerveillé, les trésors dont recelait le couvert des arbres.

-

A pas prudents, il avança jusqu'à la lisière de la clairière et caché derrière un chêne, il jeta un coup d'œil et vit un jeune garçon, un peu plus vieux que lui, peut-être deux ou trois ans tout au plus qui sculptait un morceau de bois avec un petit canif.

De là où il était, Duo ne pouvait pas voir grand chose hormis une chevelure brune, courte et indisciplinée et une stature plus imposante que la sienne.

Intrigué, il contourna la clairière pour se rapprocher un peu plus du jeune garçon.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne le vit pas mieux. Son profil était dissimulé par de courtes mèches brunes. Le prince eut un petit soupir déçu et voulut faire demi-tour quand il vit le loup qui l'accompagnait s'avancer au centre de la clairière.

Duo paniqua et s'accroupit derrière un fourré.

-

Le jeune garçon releva la tête en entendant une brindille casser.

Le Prince retint son souffle devant le visage de l'inconnu. Sous les mèches noires scintillaient deux orbes d'un bleu intense et froid. Jamais Duo n'avait vu pareil couleur.

Le jeune homme regarda sans ciller le bel animal qui s'assit en face de lui, juste à quelques mètres. Rien dans ses yeux ne disait qu'il avait peur, bien au contraire, un petit sourire releva le coin de sa bouche.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent alors que le jeune garçon se leva pour aller à la rencontre de l'animal qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-

Il ne ressentait aucune peur émanant de cet étrange inconnu, juste une intense curiosité. Il le vit s'agenouiller devant le loup et tendre lentement la main vers lui.

Jamais Duo n'avait vu un autre humain que lui s'approcher d'aussi près d'un loup et il se redressa brusquement, près à intervenir.

Le jeune garçon et le loup sentirent son mouvement et se tournèrent vers lui.

Quand les yeux de l'inconnu se posèrent sur lui, Duo crut que son cœur allait exploser. Un regard bleu, si bleu et si intense qu'il en perdit son souffle.

-

Duo prit peur.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce déferlement d'émotions au creux de sa poitrine. Une envie de rester et d'aller jusqu'à lui se battait avec le besoin impérieux de se soustraire à ce regard qui semblait lire son âme.

Son ami, le phénix dut sentir son mal aise et se posa sur son épaule.

Brutalement sorti de sa contemplation, Duo se retourna pour partir le plus loin possible de cette clairière.

Il courra sans se retourner jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus et se laissa tomber à genoux, à bout de souffle, dans l'herbe humide..

Deathy se posa juste devant lui et lui donna un petit coup de bec.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Deathy ! Ca va. »

Mais le jeune Prince ne croyait même pas ce qu'il disait. A peine avait-il arrêté de courir que les yeux bleus s'étaient mis à danser devant ses propres yeux.

-

-

Bien loin derrière lui, le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il venait de voir la plus étrange des apparitions.

Déjà, l'apparition du loup l'avait surpris, mais lorsqu'il avait regardé vers les arbres, il avait simplement cru voir une nymphe.

Une de ces créatures mythiques qui peuplaient les livres de sa sœur, avec de grands yeux améthyste et de longs cheveux que le vent agitait comme un fin voile de soie.

Il cligna bêtement les yeux avant de s'apercevoir que la créature avait disparu. Il pensa bien courir après elle mais, elle devait sûrement déjà loin.

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux et partit de son côté.

-

-

**Ne me laissez pas dans le doute et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez !!!**

**Bonne année à tous et à toutes.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je pensais pas avoir autant de succès avec le 1er chapitre .**

**Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews avant de poster ce chapitre. ( Entre ffnet qui déconne et mon séjour diplomatique dans la famille de mon compagnon, j'ai pas eu le temps ).**

**Donc merci à Marnie02, Black Siri, Hanako32, Naviek, Ayaka, Jojo, Catirella, Florinoir, JustShadows, Sutra, Tsuky, Nekoshiny, Dyneen, Hahn tah Yhel, Alizéa et Zephis.**

**A part ça, je suis vraiment très contente de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ma nouvelle histoire et dans ce chapitre, on s'attachera plus à Heero. ( Chacun son chapitre !! comme ça, pas de jaloux !!)**

**Quatre : Hum hum.**

**Qu'est ce qui va pas Kitty ?**

**Q : J'aurais juste une question ?**

**Vi ?**

**Q : J'apparaîtrais un peu plus dans cette histoire ou pas ?**

**Ben en fait……**

**Q : Inutile de continuer, j'ai compris !!**

**Fais pas la tronche, tu sais bien que je t'adore .**

**Q : Mouais, on peut pas dire que ce soit très visible !!**

**Mais heu….. !!! Plains-toi, Trowa, il est pas près d'arriver !!**

**T : ….**

**Tu vois, il se plaint pas lui !**

**Q : Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui dort avec !**

**Duo : Dis, j'ai un peu l'impression que je ressemble à une fille dans ton truc, c'est normal ?**

**Oui.**

**D : Ah….**

**Y en a bien un qui va être content de sa place oui ??!!!**

**Noa : Heu… Je suis une fille.**

**Je sais.**

**N : -.- !**

**Quoi encore ? Toi aussi t'as une doléance particulière ????**

**N : Veux pas être une fille!…. Je te boude !**

**Mais….. Si je te dis que tu vas retrouver ton Wufei, ça te va?**

**N : **

**Bah, au moins un qui est content de son sort ! Autre chose ?**

**Nan ?**

**On va peut-être pouvoir commencer alors ?**

**Heero : Juste un commentaire.**

**Oh c'est pas vrai, on va jamais y arriver.. QUOI ?**

**Heero : Pourquoi je suis QUE capitaine ?**

…

**J'vous l'dis, ils m'auront à l'usure un jour .**

**Alors je disais avant d'être interrompue pour rien….**

**Ah oui !!**

**Disclamer : Rien est à moi mais je désespère pas, un jour, j'y arriverais !!!**

**G-boys : Dans tes rêves!!**

**Mais heu…. !!!Au moins, j'en ai un dans le lot .**

**Noa : Pauvre de moi…**

**Fais gaffe, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes !!**

**Noa : J'ai rien dit !!**

**C'est mieux **

**G-boys : Traître !!**

**Noa : Pff… j'voudrais vous y voir !!! C'est susceptible un auteur de fic !**

**Voui, je confirme .**

**Donc….**

**Un gros bisou à Siashini pour sa correction!!**

**Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**-**

**-**

_4 ans plus tard._

-

-

Le bruit sourd des boots claquant contre la pierre résonnait dans l'immense couloir du palais qui menait à ses appartements.

A chaque bruit cinglant, un tout petit son de pas précipités suivait.

Le Prince Heero entra brutalement dans sa chambre.

Son visage, d'ordinaire si impassible, si froid, reflétait une colère sans nom.

D'un geste rageur, il balança sa cape dans un coin de la pièce que le serviteur, qui le suivait depuis son entrée dans le Palais, alla rapidement ramasser avant de la pendre à la patère prévue à cet effet dans un petit recoin de la chambre, dans l'entrée.

Heero passa une main sur son visage comme si ce simple geste pouvait apaiser la fureur qui battait à ses tempes.

« Prépare-moi un bain. »

Sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet dans le silence de ses appartements.

« Oui Seigneur. »

Le serviteur obéit prestement et s'éclipsa dans la pièce attenante et Heero entendit l'eau couler. Rien que le simple bruit du liquide apaisa un peu la rage qui bouillait dans ses veines.

-

Il défit son armure et déposa le fourreau de son épée sur son bureau avant d'ouvrir en grand la fenêtre de sa chambre et de sortir sur le balcon.

Le vent glacial de la montagne frappa la peau de son visage et Heero le tendit un peu plus vers la fraîche caresse en fermant les yeux.

Comment son père avait-il osé lui dire qu'il n'avait pas un mot à dire quant à la direction de l'Etat ?

C'était LUI l'héritier du Trône de Wing et non cet espèce de cloporte de Duc Catalonia dont son père s'était entiché depuis quelques années !!!

Le jeune homme grogna sourdement en abattant son point sur la rambarde de pierre au moment où le serviteur revenait lui dire que son bain était prêt.

Le jeune garçon eut un sursaut, les colères du Prince étaient légendaires pour leur rareté et leur violence.

Il bégaya plus qu'il ne parla.

« Sei… seigneur, votre bain.

- Merci Swen. Tu peux te retirer, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

- Bien Seigneur. »

-

Heero resta quelques minutes de plus dehors avant de rentrer pour aller se baigner.

Il passa dans la salle d'eau et se dévêtit. Sans attention aucune, il dévoila rapidement son corps de guerrier, bâti par des heures d'entraînement acharné et ambré par un soleil souvent trop fort malgré les montagnes avoisinantes.

Il soupira en glissant dans l'eau bouillante. Il s'immergea jusqu'à la poitrine, posant ses avant-bras sur les rebords de pierre et rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos.

Il avait dû partir en milieu de journée pour les basses terres d'Okaniwa suite à une alerte au feu. D'ordinaire, en tant que capitaine de la Garde se n'était pas de son ressort mais l'incendie était criminel.

Toute une partie des récoltes de blé de l'année avait été incendiée, plusieurs paysans gravement brûlés. Avec le détachement de soldat qu'il l'accompagnait, il avait vite mis en place un poste de soins et avait aidé à l'extinction des quelques foyers encore présents à son arrivée.

Ils avaient fait du bon travail dans l'ensemble et était retourné au plus vite au Palais pour faire son rapport à son père et ainsi obtenir le droit de faire une enquête mais celui-ci avait refusé tout net après en avoir discuté quelques secondes avec cette vipère de Catalonia.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'une bande armée du Royaume voisin, avec lequel il y avait de plus en plus de rixes, le Royaume de Scythe.

Heero s'était alors élevé contre ce jugement attife, rétorquant qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune preuve pour étayer une telle accusation, mais son père l'avait stoppé d'une main, complètement indifférent à ses arguments, lui rappelant qu'il n'était rien tant qu'il serait encore en vie !

Il avait tant de mal à reconnaître ce père, qu'il admirait tant quand il était plus jeune, depuis que sa mère avait péri et que le Duc avait profité de la faiblesse momentanée de son père pour se faire une place de choix à la Cour.

-

Il sentit une présence entrer dans la pièce mais il ne bougea pas et entrouvrit les yeux.

Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Sa petite sœur venait d'entrer. Il observa tranquillement s'affairer dans la pièce, préparer le banc de massage, y déposant serviettes chaudes sur le marbre froid, choisissant soigneusement les huiles avec lesquelles elle le masserait en suivant son humeur du moment. Il s'était souvent demandé comment elle faisait pour savoir à l'avance s'il était juste fatigué, s'il était nerveux ou même en colère. D'ailleurs s'il ne se trompait pas, aujourd'hui devrait être Benjoin et Myrrhe.

Il regarda ce petit bout de femme de tout juste 17 ans se tendre pour atteindre la dernière étagère où se trouvait les huiles dont elle avait besoin, tendant la robe de lin vert pâle qu'elle portait sur elle et qui rappelait l'étrange couleur de ses yeux.

Ses bracelets de gundanium qu'elle portait aux chevilles tintèrent doucement et dès qu'elle eut fini de tout préparer, elle se dirigea vers lui.

Il ferma les yeux quand sa main fraîche se posa sur sa joue.

-

« Tu sembles contrarié, Oniichan. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le visage souriant de Noa. Elle ressemblait tant à leur mère que s'en était troublant.

Il sourit un peu. Elle disait cette phrase comme elle pourrait lui dire bonjour et généralement, il lui répondait qu'elle se faisait des idées et que tout allait bien.

Mais cette fois, Heero jugeait que tout allait un peu trop loin et qu'il se devait de la mettre au courant. Elle était princesse de Wing au même titre que lui et son statut de femme ne devait pas l'empêcher d'être au courant des affaires du Royaume.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et accentua la caresse sur sa joue en refermant les yeux.

Noa sentit le trouble de son frère et se déplaça derrière lui, à genoux. Avec douceur, elle prit sa tête et la posa sur ses cuisses avant de commencer à masser ses tempes du bout des doigts.

« Heero…. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il soupira.

« Père se fait manipuler par cette vipère de Catalonia et si ça continue, nous allons droit à la guerre. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien tout en continuant ses petits mouvements.

« Viens sur la table. »

-

Le jeune guerrier se leva et sortit du bain, impudiquement nu sous le regard nullement gêné de sa sœur qui lui tendait une serviette. Il se sécha rapidement et s'allongea à plat ventre sur l'immense plaque de marbre. Il croisa les bras où il posa sa tête, les yeux fermés.

L'odeur du Benjoin et de la Myrrhe emplirent bientôt ses narines quand Noa déboucha les flacons. L'huile parfumée tomba goutte par goutte sur son dos et deux mains commencèrent doucement à le masser, dénouant un à un chacun de ses muscles avec une infinie douceur.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence où seul le souffle un peu saccadé d'Heero se faisait attendre, Noa prit la parole.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Heero. »

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement mais une main ferme sur son omoplate le fit se rallonger.

« Père est loin d'être l'imbécile manipulable que tu crois.

- Mais je l'ai vu faire avec Catalonia. Tu ne peux pas juger sans….

- Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que tu le penses, Oniichan, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles.

- Noa….

- Suffit. Ecoute-moi pour une fois. Père doit faire avec ce Duc, il est le propriétaire d'une grande partie de la montagne où gît grands nombres de nos principales ressources en métal précieux. Fais-lui confiance Heero. »

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'assit face à elle.

« Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

- Heero, parfois tu es vraiment naïf. Crois-tu réellement que je passe mon temps à attendre que tu rentres pour être aux petits soins avec toi ? Je n'ai peut-être que 17 ans, mon Seigneur, mais je n'en suis pas moins la maîtresse de maison. »

Heero pouffa en regardant sa sœur râler, un poing sur la hanche et l'autre, un doigt tendu vers lui dans un signe accusateur.

« Les serviteurs et les gardes parlent Heero et je sais écouter les bruits de couloirs !! »

Un discret sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Prince. Il attira sa sœur à lui et la serra dans ses bras.

« Heu… Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Tu voudrais pas t'habiller s'il te plait?

- Hn ! »

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de la repousser pour se lever.

Noa ria discrètement devant l'air embarrassé de son frère aîné qui passait désormais dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

-

La jeune femme le suivit quelques instants plus tard après avoir rangé les huiles et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire pour cette histoire d'incendie quand on frappa à la porte.

Un serviteur entra et vint tendre un mot à Heero.

« K'so !

- Que se passe-t-il Heero ?

- Père me demande une enquête discrète sur l'incendie de ce matin. Il semble que tu es raison.

- Je te l'avais bien dit. »

Il termina de s'habiller et une fois son épée fixée à sa ceinture, il prit congé de la jeune femme non sans lui avoir donné un dernier baiser sur la joue.

-

La bonne humeur de la jeune femme fondit comme neige au soleil et un sourire désabusé étira ses lèvres.

Elle sortit sur le balcon et posa ses mains sur la rambarde de pierre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit son frère sortir de la cour du Palais, suivi par un détachement d'une vingtaine de soldats.

Noa passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Pour son malheur, elle savait de quoi l'avenir était fait et elle regrettait à présent de ne jamais avoir dit à Heero qu'elle avait le pouvoir de divination.

Comment lui dire que sa petite sœur adorée était une sorcière ? Comment lui dire qu'elle était pareille à cette vieille femme qui avait tué leur mère ?

Elle effaça ses larmes du revers de la main et suivit des yeux la course du soleil. A son coucher, Heero rencontrerait son Destin, entraînant, inévitablement le chaos dans leur monde.

Finalement elle se détourna de l'inévitable et s'en retourna à ses tâches.

-

Heero passa à son régiment et prit une unité d'hommes avec lui.

En moins d'une heure, il était de retour sur les lieux de l'incendie. Il prit rapidement des nouvelles des différents blessés et deux morts étaient à déplorer parmi les plus graves.

Le paysan à qui il avait demandé les nouvelles lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

Plusieurs hommes en capes noires et arborant l'écusson du Royaume de Scythe étaient sortis de nul part et avaient, sans aucuns états d'âme, massacré toute une année de labeur.

Il leur indiqua la direction dans laquelle ils étaient repartis : La frontière naturelle avec le Royaume accusé, la forêt de Samhain.

-

Il divisa ses hommes en plusieurs groupes et ils s'enfoncèrent sous le couvert des arbres. Heero partit seul de son côté, au nord.

La dernière fois qu'il était allé dans cette forêt, il avait croisé un rêve, un mythe. Quand il était revenu au Palais, il en avait parlé à son père qui était entré dans une fureur noire.

Même s'il n'avait jamais oublié les immenses yeux améthyste, il n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans cette forêt.

-

Il avançait depuis une bonne heure déjà sans aucun signe d'un passage récent de cavaliers ou autres et le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Furieux de n'avoir rien trouvé, il fit demi-tour quand un détail le frappa.

Le vent venait de changer de direction.

Deux fois qu'il mettait le pied ici, deux fois que ce phénomène se produisait. Suivant son intuition, il suivit la nouvelle direction que la brise avait prise.

Il fit marcher son cheval au pas, attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait quand il déboucha sur une petite clairière au centre duquel se trouvait un petit lac.

Au bord opposé, à moitié immergée dans l'étendu d'eau, une jeune femme aux cheveux incroyablement longs caressait un loup.

Le cœur d'Heero accéléra, il avait tant rêvé de pouvoir la rencontrer de nouveau.

Le loup leva son museau vers lui et l'étrange créature, car il était persuadé que c'était elle, tourna son visage vers lui.

Son souffle lui manqua quand son regard croisa deux orbes améthyste.

-

-

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose encore .**

**Et…**

**Ah oui !!**

**Pour information, je publierais une fois par semaine, donc le lundi, en espérant pouvoir m'en tenir à ce délai là.**

**Juste pour me faire plaisir, un petit commentaire serait le bienvenue d'autant que ça n'a jamais tué personne, enfin je crois .**

**Kisu à tout le monde.**

**Noan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je saute partout depuis quelques jours…. J'ai jamais eu autant de reviews sur une fic à chapitres !! YOUPI !!!!**

**Ouais bon hum…. Comme vous avez pu le voir, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du 1er chapitre à cause de ffnet et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne pour le 2ème !**

**Merci à toutes pour vos messages d'encouragement, cela me fait chaud au cœur !!**

**Résumé du chapitre : Après un petit tour dans le royaume de Wing, nous revoici dans celui de Scythe. Duo se prépare à la Grande Fête du Solstice d'Ete….**

**Réléna : HEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEERrrrrrrrrrrrrrrOOOOoooooooooooooooooo !!!**

**Heu Léna ?**

**R : Oui ?**

**T'as pas lu le scénar ?**

**R : Ben si pourquoi ?**

**T'es pas sensé être amoureuse d'Heero dans cette histoire…**

**R : QUOI ???**

**_C'est pas gagné. _Ben oui…**

**Heero : Pour une fois que je vais avoir la paix…**

**C'est pas dit ça.**

**H : Hn ?**

**Duo : Ca t'apprendra à te moquer des autres !!!**

**Oh plains-toi, elle te saute pas dessus à la moindre occasion !**

**D : Ouais ben quand même !**

**R : Et en plus, je suis pauvre !!**

**Désolée ma belle mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire**

**R : Je veux parler au scénariste !!**

**Heu… c'est moi.**

**R : Ah…. Le réalisateur !!**

**C'est moi aussi.**

**R : LE PRODUCTEUR !!!**

**Gomen Léna mais c'est moi aussi.**

**R : Je peux rien changer alors ?**

**Nan.**

**R :**

**D : Bien dit No' ! Tu lui as fermé son clapet !!**

**¤ Haussement d'épaules ¤ Apparemment ils sont de meilleur humeur que la dernière fois !! **

**On va peut-être pouvoir commencer dans les temps… ?!**

**Alors un GROS POUTOU à Siashini pour sa correction.**

**Et sur ce,**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 2**

-

-

Rélena entra dans la chambre du Prince après avoir frappé plusieurs fois sans avoir eu aucune réponse.

Elle savait qu'il y était car son aura la faisait presque suffoquer tant elle était puissante.

La jeune femme avança jusqu'à l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon qui surplombait le jardin Nord et qui offrait une vue sans pareille sur la ville de Scythe en contrebas.

Le jeune homme se tenait devant elle, accoudé à la rambarde de pierre.

La jeune femme soupira. Encore une fois, le Prince était parti dans ses songes oubliant évidemment qu'ils devaient se retrouver il y avait déjà une heure pour la répétition du spectacle du Solstice d'été.

« Duo !! Je te cherche partout depuis une demi-heure !! »

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement en souriant doucement.

« Excuse-moi 'Léna, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »

Rélena sourit à son tour.

« Tu es bien tête en l'air en ce moment.

- Hm. »

La jeune prêtresse n'insista pas. Il arrivait souvent à Duo de se perdre dans les méandres de ses propres pensées.

-

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la ville en effervescence qui s'étendait à ses pieds avant de suivre la jeune femme pour la dernière répétition.

Depuis un mois, il ne faisait que ça, partageant son temps entre ses propres entraînements et toute la supervision des festivités qui auraient lieu au Palais.

Heureusement que la jeune prêtresse était là pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas son rôle premier que de le seconder mais elle le faisait admirablement bien.

Elle avait été envoyée, il y avait de cela 4 ans pour lui apprendre à maîtriser sa puissance, mais depuis quelque temps déjà, Duo n'avait plus besoin de ses cours mais il appréciait la présence de la jeune femme. Au fil des mois, elle était devenue sa confidente et la Grande Prêtresse Iria avait accepté que la demoiselle reste à ses côtés.

-

Rélena le suivit dans les dédales du Palais jusqu'à la salle de danse.

Qu'il était loin le jour où elle avait rencontré le Prince Duo alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, travaillant dans les champs pour aider ses parents à nourrir ses frères et sœurs.

Elle s'en souvenait pourtant comme si c'était hier. Cette rencontre avait bouleversé son destin qu'elle croyait tout tracé.

C'était il y a tout juste 5 ans.

-

_Flashback._

-

Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant de 9 ans mais elle connaissait les travaux des champs depuis quelques années déjà.

Issue d'une famille pauvre, elle participait aux récoltes en battant le grain de ses petits bras potelés quand, sortant des sous-bois proches, un jeune garçon, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, surgit presque devant elle.

S'il avait été habillé normalement, elle ne lui aurait apporté aucun intérêt mais la robe diaphane en soie noire qui volait autour de lui accompagnée par le voile de ses longs cheveux qui l'entourait, éveillèrent sa curiosité.

Elle le vit sautiller en rigolant suivi d'un drôle d'animal qu'elle identifia rapidement et qu'elle voyait pour la première fois : un phénix.

Cet animal était si rare dans leur contrée qu'elle arrêta son travail pour le regarder jouer avec l'oiseau.

Le Prince avait du sentir son regard sur lui et s'était tourné vers elle, emprisonnant son esprit dans ses grands yeux améthyste. Il lui avait fait alors un immense sourire et elle lui avait répondu.

Et quelque chose s'était produit.

Le phénix s'était alors approché d'elle et était venu se poser à ses pieds.

Le Prince s'était alors approché d'elle à son tour pour lui parler.

« C'est un oiseau que m'a offert la Grande Prêtresse de Mythra. Je pense que tu devrais aller au Grand Temple sur la Plaine de Sandrock. »

Malgré les paroles du garçon qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reconnu alors, elle continuait à fixer l'oiseau à ses pieds.

« Pourquoi ?

- Il ne s'intéresse qu'aux femmes qui ont une puissante aura magique. »

Ce fut là qu'elle releva le nez pour observer le garçon souriant qui était devant elle.

« Mais tu es un garç… Par Mythra La Grande !!! »

Elle en était tombée sur les fesses quand elle avait compris que c'était le Prince Duo qui se trouvait devant elle.

Alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, Duo ria et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Puis en un geste lent et plein de grâce, il prit une plume de la queue de son animal en le remerciant de son don et la lui tendit.

« Présente-toi au plus tôt au Temple et présente cette plume.

- Mais je ne peux pas, ma famille a besoin de moi ici et….

- Les familles des prêtresses sont pris en charge par le Temple. »

Sa famille avait accueilli son histoire avec une joie inégalable et avait fêté le don que la Déesse lui avait accordé.

Le lendemain, elle était admise chez les novices.

-

_Fin flash-back_

-

Il avait bien grandi depuis cette rencontre, mais il avait toujours cette étrange aura, un mélange de puissance et de douceur infinie qui émanait de lui.

Comme à son habitude, il était vêtu d'un long voile de soie bleu cobalt qui lui enserrait les jambes, élégamment noué sur le devant, laissant entrevoir ses longues jambes opalines et glabres à chacun de ses pas, tandis qu'un fin pectoral de cuir noir paré d'améthystes et de saphirs ornait sa poitrine et sur celui-ci, accroché autour de son cou, un autre voile de la même couleur que la jupe couvrait délicatement ses épaules.

Ses longs cheveux n'étaient retenus que par deux peignes en gundanium délicatement ouvragés par les meilleurs orfèvres du royaume et ses poignets et ses chevilles s'ornés de bracelets du même métal.

Il était vraiment très beau et parfois la jeune femme regrettait que ses yeux ne brillent que d'amitié quand il les portait sur elle.

-

A l'entrée du Prince dans la salle, les musiciens qui s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un plateau de thé en attendant de commencer, prirent place sur l'estrade qui leur était réservée et attendirent le signal de la jeune femme.

Duo alla se changer derrière un petit auvent placé là pour l'occasion et une fois prêt, il se positionna au milieu de la salle, ses bras couverts d'un voile de soie bleu devant lui, formant un cercle, dissimulant son visage.

Rélena leva la main pour faire signe aux musiciens de commencer. Une musique chaude aux envoûtantes notes de cithare envahirent la pièce.

Tout doucement, le Prince ondula des hanches avant d'ouvrir les bras, dévoilant son visage aux yeux clos.

Il portait un pantalon ample resserré aux chevilles et retenu sur ses hanches par une multitude de chaînettes en gundanium où différentes pierres précieuses brillaient de milles feux. Son nombril arborait un saphir qui l'emplissait totalement contrastant avec sa peau agréablement hâlée. Sa poitrine était nue et légèrement huilée. Un fin collier de gundanium enserrait son cou et un petit pendentif représentant le Soleil, symbole de la Déesse y était accroché.

L'effet serait saisissant au soleil couchant.

La répétition dura plus de deux heures et quand Rélena décida qu'il était finalement au point, elle frappa deux fois dans ses mains pour arrêter la musique.

Duo afficha un sourire radieux en s'asseyant sur le sol.

« Tu vas les faire tous rêver Duo !!

- Tu le crois ?

- Oh oui !! Tu es vraiment magnifique quand tu danses !! »

Les musiciens saluèrent le Prince et sa confidente avant de sortir les uns après les autres.

« Je dois aller au Temple pour préparer le rituel demain.

- Ok.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je crois que je vais aller dans les bois. J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu avant demain. Tu donneras le bonjour à Quatre pour moi ?

- Evidemment. A demain Duo !!

- A demain Lena ! »

La jeune femme sortit à son tour et Duo se redressa pour aller se changer. Un doux sourire éclairait son visage. Il savait déjà où est-ce qu'il irait se détendre. Il avait découvert quelques mois plus tôt, un petit lac et la douceur du temps allait lui permettre de se baigner.

-

Il sortit par les jardins Sud qui jouxtaient la forêt de Samhain et entra sous le couvert des bois. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et son cœur se gonfla de joie quand le chant des oiseaux arriva à ses oreilles.

Presque immédiatement, son phénix vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Je me demandais où tu étais passé toi ? Tu disparais souvent en ce moment. Te serais-tu trouvé une compagne ? »

Un petit roucoulement lui répondit et le Prince éclata de rire. Il y aurait bientôt pleins de petits Deathys pour peupler la forêt.

« Aller l'amoureux transi, une petite course ? »

L'oiseau piaffa encore une fois et se mit à suivre le jeune homme qui avait pris ses jambes à son cou.

Duo riait à gorge déployée, retenant le voile qui lui enserrait les jambes pour ne pas l'abîmer, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son ami qui volait près de lui.

-

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bord de l'eau.

Le Prince s'arrêta à bout de souffle et regarda l'endroit émerveillé. Le lac se trouvait en contrebas d'une petite colline d'où s'échappait une rivière souterraine. La lumière du soleil jouait dans les myriades de petites gouttelettes d'eau que provoquait la petite cascade qui se jetait dans le lac.

Cet endroit respirait le clame et la matriarche du clan des loups lui avait assuré qu'aucun humain ne connaissait son existence et qu'il pouvait y venir en toute tranquillité. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi lui avait le droit, la louve lui avait répondu que la Nature choisissait toujours avec grand soin ceux qui avaient le privilège de connaître ses secrets.

Alors qu'il dégrafait son pectoral, le Prince se demanda s'il verrait la louve aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas rare qu'Emorin, tel était le nom de l'animal, vienne le rejoindre pour partager ces quelques instants avec lui.

-

Il songea à enlever sa jupe mais finalement il préférait la garder, il songea en souriant que certains animaux étaient d'un naturel voyeur. Il posa près de son vêtement les deux pinces qui retenaient ses cheveux.

Prudemment, il mit le bout du pied dans l'eau et la jugeant suffisamment chaude, il y entra en soupirant de bien-être.

Mine de rien, ces deux heures qu'il avait passé à danser l'avait fatigué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou.

Il fit quelques brasses avant de se laisser aller sur le dos au gré du léger courant et laissa les rayons du soleil réchauffé sa peau rafraîchie, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres et ses yeux clos.

Il ne les réouvrit quand sentant un animal arriver. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qui était là, l'aura de la louve matriarche était reconnaissable entre toutes.

Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie à sa vue et le Prince se rapprocha de la rive pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

Avec respect, il inclina la tête, conscient qu'il était un des rares êtres humains à avoir l'honneur d'être considéré comme un ami par la figure dominante de la forêt. Celle-ci lui rendit son salut et vint s'allonger juste devant lui.

Il n'était pas rare qu'ils restent ainsi sans prononcer une seule parole mais à vrai dire, ils n'en avaient aucune utilité. Leurs discutions se limitaient généralement à un échange de regards et cela leur suffisait pour se comprendre.

Duo caressa doucement l'animal et celui-ci ferma les yeux sous le tendre touché.

-

Un long moment s'écoula sans que rien ne vienne troubler leur quiétude jusqu'à ce qu'Emorin relève le museau et ne fixe un point par dessus l'épaule du Prince.

Celui-ci la regarda sans vraiment comprendre et se retourna.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant un soldat à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne l'avait pas senti venir et…..

Duo se redressa brusquement.

Ces yeux…..

-

-

**Bon, le petit dial de début risque de devenir récurant ou tout du moins au début !!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez toujours !!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand merci à toutes pour vos commentaires !!**

**Alors les gars !! J'vous avais bien dit que cette histoire aurait du succès !!**

**Heero : Hn.**

**Duo : Ouais c ça !**

**Trowa :**

**Quatre :**

**Wufei :**

**Noa : **

**Réléna : On m'a dit que j'étais plus sympa comme ça ¤ _saute partout_ ¤ on m'a dit que j'étais plus sympa comme ça ¤ _saute encore plus haut_ ¤ on m'a dit que ….**

**Noa : ¤ _attrape réléna_ ¤ STOP !!**

**Merci No'.**

**N : De rien**

**Heu bon…. Autre chose ?**

**Heero : je passe pour un abruti**

**Mais non….**

**Duo : je porte une jupe !**

**Heu, c'est la tenue des prêtresses**

**D : M'en fous !!**

**T'es chiant.**

**D : Je te proute !!**

**Mais vous vous retrouvez enfin !!**

**H : Ouais et j'ai juste un bisou !**

**Tu veux pas quand même que je te fasse un lemon dès les retrouvailles non ?**

**D : Et pourquoi pas ? On galère bien depuis quatre ans !!**

**Mais mais enfin !! Et puis, ça va pas avec mon histoire !!**

**D : M'en fous !!**

**H : Hn !**

**Vous êtes chiant, vous savez? Vous êtes jamais content !! Pourtant, je vous ai fait un petit encas avec Paris-Sidney !!**

**D : ¤ Rougit ¤ Heu….**

**H : ¤ Rougit aussi ¤ Hn !**

**Héhé… Faut savoir les ménager !!**

**Bref, hormis leurs états d'âme….**

**Ah oui !!**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction !!**

**Et BONNE LECTIRE à TOUS !!!!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 4 :**

-

-

Heero n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il l'avait retrouvé.

Il avait fini par revoir l'être qui hantait la plus part de ses nuits depuis leur première rencontre. Jamais encore, il n'avait croisé des yeux aussi étranges et magnifiques que les siens. Il avait cherché partout, dans chaque ville, dans chaque village qu'il avait traversé, à chaque bal où il avait été invité, jamais il n'avait pu les revoir.

Et là, l'étrange créature se tenait devant lui, à demi-immergée dans l'eau, ses longs cheveux ondulant à la surface du petit lac et sa poitrine nue….

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de surprise.

Un homme…..

Sa nymphe était un homme…

Il aurait dû en être dégoûté, lui qui n'aimait que la compagnie de jeunes femmes aux doux visages et aux formes généreuses pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

Le visage fin aux traits malgré tout si féminin, la courbe généreuse de ses lèvres rosées, la délicatesse de son nez, ses yeux si profonds, ses cheveux si longs qui brillaient au soleil…

S'il n'y avait que ça mais ses épaules opalines, son cou fin, ce port de tête royal, cette poitrine qui malgré l'absence de rondeurs semblait appeler ses baisers…

C'était un homme et il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

-

Duo ne pouvait pas croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. C'était impossible.

C'était lui, aucune doute, personne n'avait encore jamais pu l'approcher d'aussi près sans qu'il ne le ressente sauf lui…

Mais le blason qui ornait sa poitrine…

Celui du Royaume de Wing…

Le jeune homme auquel il n'avait jamais cessé de penser depuis 4 ans était un soldat du Royaume ennemi.

Face à cette évidence, il aurait déjà dû fuir mais l'intensité de ses yeux, la douceur de son aura, la force qui se dégageait de lui, l'empêchait de faire un mouvement.

L'espace d'un instant, il se laissa envelopper par la chaleur de son regard sur lui. Il le laissa envahir doucement son esprit en même tant que son cœur et son âme.

Duo savait que la Nature elle-même avait forcé cette rencontre alors qui était-il pour refuser ce qu'il espérait pour une brouille politique qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il détourna un instant son regard pour le reposer sur la louve qui lui fit signe d'un mouvement de museau d'aller vers lui avant de disparaître dans les bois.

Souplement, il sortit de l'eau et fit face au soldat.

-

Heero fut amusé par le manège entre le loup et le jeune homme et déglutit brusquement quand celui-ci sortit de l'eau.

Le long voile qui enserrait les jambes de sa nymphe collait sans pudeur à sa peau, lui dévoilant par transparence la perfection de ses courbes.

Aucun des corps des différentes femmes qu'il avait eus entre les bras ne pouvaient rivaliser avec celui qu'il devinait aisément sous le tissu mouillé.

Il descendit de sa monture et décrocha son arme avant de s'avancer jusqu'à lui.

-

Le cœur de Duo s'emballa quand le soldat lui face à son tour. Il était bien plus grand que lui et bien plus large aussi. Il sentit ses joues doucement rougir alors qu'il voyait les muscles jouer sous sa tenue militaire.

Le jeune Prince ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé sur le physique des gens qu'il connaissait et cette intense chaleur qui se diffusait aux creux de ses reins lui était complètement inconnue.

Gêné d'avoir laissé son regard courir sur le corps du soldat, il remonta vivement ses yeux sur son visage. Il sursauta presque quand il le vit si près.

C'était si déconcertant de ne pas le sentir se déplacer autour de lui alors qu'il ressentait les ondulations de chaque brin d'herbe qui les entourait.

-

Heero n'osa dire un mot de peur de briser cet instant et de le voir s'enfuir.

Presque timidement, il posa ses doigts sur sa joue comme pour vérifier que tout cela n'était pas un mirage de son esprit mais la peau douce qui glissait sous ses doigts était bien réelle.

Il poussa un léger soupira de soulagement alors que le jeune homme en face de lui fermait les yeux.

Il était si beau….

Ses doigts continuèrent leur découverte en se glissant dans la lourde chevelure châtaigne. Il aima leur finesse et il pouvait sentir le parfum suave qui s'en échappait. Il respira profondément cette fragrance inconnue en fermant les yeux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher un peu plus et nicha son visage dans cette douce parure qui l'attirait.

« Je t'ai tant cherché. »

-

A ces quelques mots à peine murmurés, Duo combla les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient encore du corps du soldat.

Lui aussi avait cherché ce jeune garçon chaque fois qu'il allait en ville, il avait cherché partout cette chevelure sombre et ses yeux si bleus.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur battait si vite ni pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer mais il s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise quand il l'entoura de ses bras puissants. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien que contre lui.

Sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux fit naître une série de frissons sur sa peau, se propageant comme de petites ondes dans tout son corps.

Il frissonna.

Les mains se posèrent sur ses joues et redressèrent son visage.

« Tu as froid ?

- Non je…. »

Duo ne put finir sa phrase. Il était trop près et il se laissa prendre dans le puits sans fond des yeux trop bleus du soldat.

-

De ses pouces, Heero caressa les joues opalines.

C'était trop fort, c'était trop intense, il ne l'avait vu que deux fois, il ne connaissait même pas son nom mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait cette douce chaleur qui se propageait dans toute sa poitrine.

Ces yeux améthyste étaient devenus le miroir vivant de l'amour et il savait que dans ses propres prunelles brillait le même éclat.

Son regard dévia sur les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes et l'envie de les sentir sous les siennes devint impérieuse.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau les perles améthyste et la confiance et la tendresse qu'il y lisait le décida.

Il glissa une main derrière sa nuque et tout doucement, il rapprocha leurs deux visages.

Tout doucement, il posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui sembla alors que son monde explosait et que plus rien autour n'existait hormis cette bouche sous la sienne et ce corps contre le sien.

-

Son cœur rata un battement sous la légère caresse et tout son corps trembla.

Duo sentit ses jambes faiblir et il passa ses bras autour du cou de son soldat pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il avait beaucoup de mal à appréhender ce qui se passait mais il aimait cette sensation et n'avait aucune envie que cela s'arrête.

Il gémit faiblement quand un bras puissant vint enserrer sa taille et le colla brusquement contre le corps de son bel inconnu.

Ses lèvres furent relâchées un instant avant d'être reprises une seconde fois avec plus de passion.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il lui mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure et ne vit que deux perles bleues enflammées. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte et il entrouvrit la bouche en soupirant quand un petit bout de langue lécha la légère morsure.

Une langue curieuse envahit sa bouche, caressant chaque recoin, enflammant peu à peu chaque fibre de son corps.

Timidement, il répondit à ce baiser brûlant, sa langue commença à jouer avec son homologue.

D'instinct, il serra son corps contre celui du soldat, cherchant à apaiser le feu qui commençait doucement à le dévorer.

-

Heero gémit sourdement dans le baiser quand le corps de sa nymphe se pressa contre lui, frottant par hasard son sexe qui se réveillait.

Ses mains furent prises d'une vie propre, cherchant à découvrir à chaque courbe, chaque ligne de cette peau qui semblait appeler ses caresses. Il frôla les omoplates, la douce courbure du dos, le creux des reins. Il hésita un instant à descendre plus bas mais le gémissement plaintif qui mourut dans sa bouche quand il caressa la naissance des hanches détruit ses scrupules. Lentement, il remonta le tissu et glissa ses mains dessous.

-

Duo sursauta de surprise quand des mains inquisitrices frôlèrent la naissance de ses fesses. Le soldat ne lui laissa pas le temps de paniquer. Il fut soulevé avec agilité et naturellement, le prince noua ses jambes autour des reins du soldat.

Une brise fraîche les entoura alors qu'ils se regardaient en souriant.

Les yeux si bleus de son soldat brillaient d'un feu incandescent et lui renvoyaient l'image des siens qui brillaient de la même lueur.

Il avait tellement envie que jamais ce moment ne s'arrête mais un long hurlement les figèrent sur place.

Duo reconnut aisément le cri d'alerte de la louve.

Il se concentra un instant.

Par Mythra !!

Il se dégagea vivement des bras du soldat.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

Duo se tourna vers lui et le poussa sans ménagement jusqu'à son cheval.

« Mon frère !! Mon frère arrive, il ne doit pas te trouver ici !! Je t'en pris, va-t-en !! »

Le prince ramassa précipitamment son arme et la lui mit dans les bras et alors qu'il allait ramasser ses propres affaires, il fut retenu par le bras.

« Dis-moi au moins quel est ton nom ?

- Duo, je m'appelle Duo mais je t'en prie, va !! »

Le soldat ne le lâcha pourtant et l'attira à lui pour lui voler un autre baiser.

« Quand pourrais-je te revoir ? »

Le Prince paniquait complètement et il ne lui vint qu'une idée.

« Demain, je danserais au coucher du soleil sur la Grande Place du Marché de Scythe la Grande. Maintenant va-t-en !! »

-

Heero ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi il était si dramatique que son frère le vit mais il fit ce que Duo lui demandait. Il le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois en l'embrassant passionnément puis remonta en selle avant de se perdre dans les ténèbres des bois.

-

Duo le regarda partir, heureux de savoir qu'il le reverrait bientôt et ce fut souriant qu'il remit son pectoral.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

La voix grondante de son frère Wufei raisonna dans l'air.

Le prince posa ses yeux sur lui et vint l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Je me baignais et je n'ai pas vu le soleil se coucher. Excuse-moi. »

Le Prince Héritier du Royaume de Scythe soupira avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

« Tu es incorrigible !! Père est fou d'inquiétude, tu aurais pu prévenir que tu partais encore en vadrouille !!! »

Duo sourit innocemment à son frère aîné.

« Je suis désolé, j'étais fatigué après les répétitions et je n'y ai pas pensé.

- C'est pas grave. »

Wufei prit le cor qui était attaché à sa ceinture et souffla un coup dedans.

« Rentrons maintenant. »

Duo le suivit de bonne grâce non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-

Heero arriva rapidement au village d'où étaient parties leurs recherches. Il fut surpris d'y trouver son lieutenant devant quatre individus.

« C'est quoi ça ?

- Les incendiaires chef ! »

Le Prince leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« Bien, rentrons maintenant !! »

Ils attachèrent les prisonniers à leurs chevaux et se mirent en route.

Heero jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la forêt avant de se rendre au Palais Royal.

-

-

**J'espère que les retrouvailles vous aurons plu!!**

**Laissez un commentaire, ça fait plaisir et ça n'a jamais tuer personne!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Noan part se planquer…..**

**Duo : Ouais t'as raison, caches-toi !!!**

**Heero : HN !**

**S'installe pour écrire la suite….**

**D : T'as plutôt intérêt !!!**

**H : HN !!**

**Repose son stylo…. NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ FINI OUI !!!!**

**Noa : C'est comme ça depuis une semaine.**

**Réléna : Vi, on s'est plus comment les calmer.**

**N : Plains-toi, c'est pas Heero-je-sais-pas-m'exprimer que t'as sur les bras.**

**R : J'aurais presque préféré !! **

**N : Bah, au moins Duo, il parle !**

**R : Vi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut gueuler !!**

**N : Ah oui, moi au moins je suis au calme même s'il est en colère.**

**R : C'est sûr…**

**H et D : On est toujours là, on vous signale !!!!**

**N et R : Gloups….**

**Noa et Réléna partent se cacher aussi. **

**Heero et Duo leur courent après.**

**Noan sort de sa planque…**

**Je sais plus où me mettre depuis que j'ai fini ce chapitre. Juste un truc, si vous voulez la suite, prière de ne pas tuer l'auteur !!!**

**Bref,**

**Disclamer : Rien est à moi sauf le monde où ils évoluent et Noa.**

**Résumé : Heero se prépare pour sa prochaine rencontre avec Duo en pays ennemi.**

**Un grand merci à Siashini pour sa correction !!**

**Sur ce,**

**BONNE LECTURE !!**

**-**

**- **

**Chapitre 5 :**

-

-

L'arrestation des incendiaires avait apaisé la soif vengeresse qui avait soufflée sur le Royaume et particulièrement sur la Cour après l'annonce de la destruction d'une partie des réserves.

Les soi-disant ennemis du Royaume de Scythe étaient en fait de simples opposants au régime de son père.

Ils n'avaient pas été très bavards malgré la torture, affirmant haut et fort qu'ils agissaient de leur propre initiative mais Heero n'était pas dupe. Il allait mener sa petite enquête dans les bas fonds de la ville de Wing la Haute où il avait forgé de solides amitiés, en l'occurrence avec la Chef de la Guilde des Voleurs de la ville, Catherine Barton.

Mais pour l'heure, il n'était pas question de s'occuper de cela mais de se préparer pour la Fête du Soliste d'été, donné en l'honneur de Mythra dans la capitale du Royaume ennemi, Scythe la Grande.

-

Il était dans sa chambre, choisissant soigneusement sa mise alors que sa sœur le suppliait de ne pas y aller.

« Heero, tu es complètement fou !! Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quoi tu t'exposes en allant là-bas. Si par malheur quelqu'un te reconnaissait ?

- Mais qui voudrais-tu qui me reconnaisse ? Le roi de Scythe lui-même ne connaît pas mon visage !!

- Peut-être mais tu oublies tous les marchands et les saltimbanques qui ne manqueront pas de participer à la fête !!!

- Je serais prudent, tu t'inquiètes absolument pour rien Noa…

- Heero, je t'en conjure… N'y va pas !!

- J'irai quoi que tu en penses !

- Alors je viens !!

- QUOI ????

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, je ne te laisse pas partir seul là-bas !

- Et après c'est moi que tu traites de fou… »

La jeune femme se tenait, poings serrés sur ses hanches, son regard déterminé encré dans le sien.

Heero savait, pour avoir tenté vainement plusieurs fois de lui tenir tête, qu'il était inutile de discuter avec elle, elle ferait ce qu'elle avait décidé, avec ou sans son consentement.

Il soupira en songeant qu'il serait peut-être temps de lui trouver un mari qui pourrait la contenir et il se permit un léger sourire en pensant qu'il ne voudrait pas être à la place de ce pauvre gars.

-

Le Prince choisit de se vêtir simplement, sa sœur avait au moins raison sur un point, il ne fallait pas qu'il attire l'attention.

Il se vêtit d'une chemise ample et d'un pantalon de couleur crème, taillé dans un tissu bas de gamme qu'il avait déniché chez un petit commerçant du marché populaire et qu'il utilisait pour ses visites dans les quartiers plus sombres de la ville. Une cape de la même couleur trouva place sur ses épaules et il passa une dague à sa ceinture pour compléter sa tenue.

Une fois apprêté, il se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Si tu veux venir avec moi, tu devrais te changer. »

Noa pencha la tête sur le côté avant de regarder ses vêtements. Elle sourit avant de secouer la tête.

Sa robe de soie grise et blanche ne serait pas des plus judicieux dans le genre d'expédition qu'elle voulait faire avec son imbécile de grand frère.

« Bouge pas, je reviens.

- Retrouve-moi plutôt dans les cuisines.

- Ok. »

-

Noa sortit de sa chambre en courant vers ses appartements. Mais au détour d'un couloir, elle se fustigea de son attitude enfantine quand elle vit son père accompagné par quelques-uns de ses conseillers.

« Eh bien mon enfant, tu sembles bien pressée. Où vas-tu donc ainsi ? »

Noa réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver une excuse valable en essayant de couvrir leur sortie au cas où cela serait découvert.

« Je…. Je pars avec Heero pour… pour aller faire les boutiques. »

Stupide ! Son père ne la croirait jamais !

« Avec ton frère ?! Ne serait-ce pas plus judicieux d'y aller avec Miss Dorothy ? »

Ah non !! Pas elle !! Plutôt y aller avec le pire malandrin qui pourrissait dans les cachots du palais !

Une idée lui vint et elle détourna les yeux, faisant semblant d'être gênée par la question.

« Eh bien père, je voulais choisir ma robe pour le bal de l'anniversaire de ton règne et… »

Noa rougit un peu.

« … Je voulais l'avis d'un homme pour…

- Inutile d'aller plus loin mon enfant, j'espère que le jeune homme pour lequel tu te donnes tant de mal sera voir quelle jeune femme exceptionnelle tu es. »

Elle n'en revenait pas !! Son père avait cru ce mensonge grotesque !

« Merci Père. Nous risquons de rentrer tard, je pense que nous dînerons en ville.

- Bien ma fille. Soyez prudents tout de même.

- Je pars avec Heero, Père…

- C'est vrai. Alors bonne journée mon enfant.

- Merci Père, à vous aussi. »

Son père et son groupe de conseillers la dépassèrent et quand elle fut sûre d'être de nouveau seule dans le couloir, elle relâcha bruyamment sa respiration.

Elle avait réussi et ils ne risquaient même plus de se voir prendre pour cette expédition interdite.

Elle reprit sa course vers ses appartements.

-

Heero attendait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsque sa sœur le rejoignit. Elle avait troqué sa robe de cour pour un vêtement de voyage bien plus confortable.

Elle portait une longue tunique noire ouverte jusque sur ses hanches avec un pantalon, de la même couleur, en lin.

Le jeune homme trouvait toujours très amusant de la voir se vêtir en homme quand elle sortait du palais comme si le fin tissu de lin pouvait cacher ses formes généreuses aux communs des mortels.

« Bien allons-y puisque tu es enfin prête. »

Il ne le disait pas clairement mais Noa avait bien senti le léger reproche pour le temps qu'elle avait mis à se changer.

« J'ai vu Père. Je lui ai dis que nous sortions en ville et que nous rentrions que très tard. »

Heero haussa un sourcil puis sortit par la porte des serviteurs suivi par la jeune femme.

-

Deux chevaux les attendaient sagement.

Noa sourit. Son frère n'avait pas oublié combien elle aimait monter, bien que ce ne soit pas considéré correct pour une jeune femme de son rang de le faire, et il avait choisi sa jument préférée, à la robe aussi grise que sa chevelure.

« Ravie de te revoir Shenlong. »

Le cheval hennit et elle flatta son col en souriant avant de le monter.

« Si t'as fini, on peut y aller ?

- Es-tu si pressé ?

- … !!!

- J'ai rien dit. »

Ils partirent au galop sous l'éclat de rire de la jeune femme.

Il leur fallut une heure et demi pour atteindre la frontière de Scythe. Heero et Noa laissèrent leur monture à plus d'un kilomètre et demi de la lisière du bois.

-

-

Duo ne tenait plus en place depuis le matin.

Il donnait des ordres contradictoires, faisait des allers et venues entre sa chambre et la salle de répétition, râlant contre tous et contre personne à la fois.

Et là, il se battait avec la tenue qu'il devrait porter pour danser.

Réléna soupira bruyamment. Elle attrapa son bras et l'assit de force dans un fauteuil qu'elle avait fait venir par télépathie.

« Maintenant ça suffit !!! TU ME GONFLES !!!

- Mais…

- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS !!! TU VAS TE CALMER !!! »

Le jeune femme se calma et s'accroupit aux pieds de son Prince.

« Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? Ce n'est pas la 1ère fois que tu danses en public. Tu le fais depuis l'âge de 12 ans…

- Je sais mais… »

Duo posa sa joue dans sa main, accoudée au fauteuil.

« Tu es nerveux parce que cette année, tu as 16 ans ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda surpris, se demandant pourquoi le fait qu'il est 16 ans serait une source d'anxiété mais il répondit par l'affirmative, secrètement soulagé de ne pas à avoir à lui mentir quant à la raison exacte de son énervement.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es maintenant en âge de te marier que tous les hommes et toutes les femmes du Royaume vont te tomber dessus !!! »

Il avait complètement oublié cet état de fait. Il se redressa brusquement !

Réléna éclata de rire devant sa fine déconfite !!

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais visiblement, ce n'était pas ça.

- Mais mais mais… Je ne veux pas me marier moi !!!

- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre ! Regarde Wufei, il est 4 ans plus âgé que toi et il n'a toujours pas de fiancée. Ton père est très attentif à votre bonheur à tous les deux et il ne t'imposera jamais quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas. »

Elle avait raison. Duo se rassit, rassuré par ses paroles.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui te tracasse ? »

Le prince se mordit la lèvre. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Réléna, mais son secret était sensible et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter ? Qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un parfait inconnu, membre de ma garde du Royaume De Wing, leurs ennemis ? Et qu'il l'avait invité sur un coup de tête à venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup juste pour le voir ?

Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur elle.

« Tu es sûre que cette danse n'est pas trop…

- Provocante ?

- Hm…

- Non, elle pourrait l'être mais tu danses d'une telle manière qu'on ne peut qu'y voir la beauté du mouvement. Tu la transfigures en quelque chose de magique, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Duo sourit doucement.

« Tu as raison, je m'en fais pour rien.

- Bien, il est tant que tu te prépares. »

-

-

Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage en murmurant à voix basse. Plusieurs femmes lui firent de magnifiques sourires et Heero ne semblait pas les voir.

Noa lui donna un coup de coude.

« Hey, tu pourrais être poli et répondre à ces demoiselles qui te sourient ! »

Heero sembla sortir de son songe et regarda sa sœur, hébété.

« Hn ? »

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Tombeur va !!

- Hein ? »

Noa ria un peu plus fort avant qu'Heero ne percute qu'il était le centre d'attention de la plus part des jeunes femmes de la rue.

« Et ça te fait rire ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que nous devions être discrets ??

- Pfff… Rabat-joie ! »

Heero attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et joignit son rire au sien.

Ils continuèrent à déambuler parmi les marchands ambulants qui hélaient le passant pour vendre. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à un étal de bijoux et observa d'un œil critique ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Bonjour Monseigneur, je peux vous aider à choisir ?

- Hn.

- Est-ce pour votre fiancée ? »

En disant cela, le marchand regardait Noa qui, un peu plus loin, s'intéressait à un étal de vêtements.

Heero suivit son regard et sourit.

« Non, c'est juste un petit cadeau pour prouver mon attachement. »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un bracelet en gundanium finement ciselé, incrusté d'améthystes brillantes.

« Je souhaiterai ce bracelet. »

Heero sortit une bourse et paya son dû avant de revenir vers sa sœur.

« Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Hn.

- Toujours aussi bavard. Enfin, il me faut une robe pour asseoir le mensonge que j'ai servi à Père toute à l'heure.

- Tu sais laquelle prendre ? »

Les yeux de Noa se mirent à briller.

« Oui, celle-ci. »

Elle montra une robe longue en lin noir et broderies d'argent. Les manches, longues et évasées, devaient dissimuler les mains. Le décolleté était plutôt plongeant, drapé et le dos, dénudé. Un cordon argenté, à attacher sous la poitrine, soulignerait sa taille fine.

Sans dire un mot, Heero paya l'achat.

Noa savait très bien qu'il devait lui aussi aimer le vêtement sinon il ne lui aurait pas pris.

« Bien, il est temps de rejoindre la Grande Place, sinon nous allons rater le spectacle. »

-

Ils se retrouvèrent sur une place immense, inondé de gens.

« Oh !! Pourquoi tout ce monde ? »

Une jeune fille, juste devant se tourna vers Noa.

« Ben, le Prince Duo va danser !! Personne ne veut rater ça !! »

Heero écarquilla les yeux. Duo, son Duo, était un Prince de Scythe !! Ce n'était pas possible !! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Une main qui s'agitait devant son visage le ramena à la réalité.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Heero ?

- Non, tout va bien. »

Noa lisait son trouble dans ses grands yeux bleus. Alors c'était le prince de Scythe qu'elle avait vu dans ses visions. Elle commençait à comprendre comment un histoire d'amour entre adolescents pourrait amener la guerre que ses rêves lui avaient aussi montrée.

Elle soupira.

« Viens, allons sur les marches, là haut. Nous devrions pouvoir voir le spectacle. »

-

-

Duo respira un bon coup.

Il devait entrer en scène du moment à l'autre et il attendait les 1ères notes de musique pour faire son entrée.

D'ailleurs, celles-ci commençaient.

D'un pas sûr, il avança à travers la foule qui s'était écartée sur son chemin et vint prendre place au milieu du tertre qui faisait face au Palais et aux trois trônes où étaient installés son père et son frère.

Son regard, encore obscurci par le voile qu'il portait, balaya l'assistance. Il s'apprêta à commencer quand il accrocha un regard cobalt.

Malgré le danger, il était venu et ce fut avec un immense sourire et le cœur battant qu'il fit ses premiers pas de danse.

-

-

**A bientôt pour le prochain chap' et n'oubliez pas de motiver l'auteur en laissant une review !!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre..!!**

**Je sais pas trop pourquoi... M'enfin, c'est pas grave, puisque je suis dans les temps!!**

**Ah oui...Aujourd'hui, pas de commentaires de nos chers G-boys, je les enferm..**

**Hilde: HEY!!! **

**QUOI???**

**Hi: J'attends toujours d'apparaître moi!!!**

**Mais oui ma belle, tu vas arriver bientôt!**

**Hi: C'est vrai?**

**Ben si je reste sur mon idée, oui...**

**Hi: Et ben, c'est pas près d'arriver alors...**

**Défaitiste!!**

**Bref, merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous continuez d'aimer cette histoire!!**

**Un gros poutou à ma bêta, Siashini qui m'a fait une correction express ( me demande pourquoi, je continue à le dire, elle fait toujours des corrections express...)**

**Sur ce,**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Chapitre 6 : **

-

-

Heero n'avait plus d'yeux que pour la créature qui se tenait au centre de la place. Il ne voyait pas encore son visage mais il savait que, sous le voile bleuté se cachait ce regard qu'il aimait tant et pour lequel il avait bravé l'interdiction de venir sur les Terres de Scythe.

Les premières notes de cithare furent bientôt accompagnées par des percussions.

Le voile qui dissimulait le Prince de Scythe commença à onduler sous les premiers pas de danse encore invisibles aux spectateurs.

Le Prince de Wing, à moitié dissimulé sous sa capuche n'en perdait pas une miette.

-

Aux premières impulsions des percussions, le bassin de Duo bougea, tout doucement, marquant simplement le tempo de la mélodie qui s'élevait dans le crépuscule de la journée.

Avec une grâce quasi féminine, il écarta les bras, dévoilant son beau visage aux yeux encore clos.

Ceux d'Heero étaient focalisés sur la fine taille qui se mouvait à peine devant lui et qui semblait déjà l'hypnotiser.

Il suivait sans s'en rendre compte le saphir qui brillait de mille feux sous les derniers rayons de soleil.

-

Son voile, finement lié à ses bras, bougeait au même rythme que ses hanches, enivrant le public.

Heero sentait la musique s'infiltrer en lui, son bassin commença tout doucement à bouger en rythme avec celui de son compagnon.

Son compagnon qui dansait pour tout un peuple, un compagnon qui était le prince du pays rival au sien et qui le subjuguait en quelques pas de danse.

-

Noa regardait son frère du coin de l'œil.

La jeune femme ne pouvait nier la beauté évidente de celui qui avait ravi le cœur de l'Héritier du Royaume de Wing.

Elle-même se sentait prise par la musique et la danse qui se déroulait devant elle mais contrairement à son frère, Noa sentait toute la magie qui enveloppait le Prince de Scythe. Une magie puissante, toute tournée vers son grand frère.

Oui, elle captait très bien toute la puissance de ce lien créé il y a pourtant si peu de temps, une puissante telle alors que le danseur n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux.

-

Heero ne fit nullement attention au manège de sa sœur.

Duo venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Juste un instant qui lui parut être une éternité, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son aimé, alors que celui-ci se détachait de nouveau pour continuer.

Heero n'avait qu'une envie, descendre au milieu de tous ces gens et leur montrer qu'il était le seul à pouvoir revendiquer cette créature aux traits si purs mais sa raison, pas encore morte malgré le déhanché langoureux de son compagnon, le retenait en place.

Il sentait la chaleur naître au creux de ses reins alors que les derniers rayons du soleil illuminaient le corps de Duo d'une lueur presque incandescente.

-

Il admirait sans retenue la cambrure de ses reins quand il se penchait légèrement en arrière en bougeant toujours son bassin au rythme des percussions et de la cithare.

Les longs cheveux, tous juste retenus par deux peignes sur les côtés, ondulaient en rythme avec le propriétaire et Heero ne rêvait que d'y passer à nouveau les mains, se demanda sans cesse s'il y aurait une prochaine fois.

Il se savait irrémédiablement amoureux mais il n'était pas idiot. Ses yeux s'assombrirent un instant. Ils étaient deux fils de royaumes ennemis.

-

Toute la ville s'était donnée rendez-vous pour admirer leur Prince.

Le Prince Héritier, Wufei Chang se tenait à la droite de son père et dans ses yeux posés sur la silhouette mouvante de son frère, on pouvait y lire toute l'affection qu'il lui portait.

Il en avait longtemps voulu à son petit frère d'être différent et d'être devenu le centre d'affection de tout un peuple. Mais, avec le temps, lui-même n'avait pu garder cette attitude si froide qu'il avait adopté avec lui.

Rien que la présence de Duo dans son entourage immédiat apaisait les craintes et les doutes que faisait naître en lui sa future souveraineté.

-

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en s'apercevant que le rythme que suivait Duo était imperceptiblement différent de celui que suivaient les musiciens.

Il l'observa attentivement et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : son frère semblait être à milles lieues de la place et des festivités. Il dansait sur une musique que lui seul semblait entendre. Ses gestes étaient beaucoup plus fluides, emprunt d'une sensualité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, comme si le jeune homme au milieu de la foule donnait toute son âme et tout son corps à un amant imaginaire.

Brusquement, Wufei secoua la tête. Il était ridicule, c'était son frère et non une quelconque danseuse de cabaret qui n'avait d'autre but que de séduire le client.

Pourtant… Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer cette impression de l'esprit.

-

Duo dansait comme si le seul être présent et qui le regardait était celui à qui il avait donné son premier baiser la veille.

Il n'écoutait que le battement sourd de son propre cœur, la musique et le chuchotement de la foule n'étant plus réduit qu'à un bourdonnement sourd à ses oreilles.

Ses pas et ses mouvements ne répondaient qu'à cette pulsion lancinante et qui s'amplifiait de secondes en secondes.

Très rapidement, deux battements en parfaite osmose le firent danser, le sien, bref et rapide et un autre, plus lourd, plus sourd. Le battement de cœur d'un homme et il n'avait pas besoin de magie pour savoir à qui il appartenait.

Ils dansaient ensemble, lui au centre de l'attention et son amour, dissimulé au milieu de la foule.

-

Réléna qui se tenait en retrait des trônes royaux se redressa.

Une puissante onde magique s'élevait tout doucement dans l'air du soir. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais senti auparavant et qui semblait provenir de son ami.

Elle aussi avait remarqué le léger décalage de Duo mais ne s'en était pas alarmée. Pour qui connaissait le prince de Scythe, ce genre de folie était tout à fait habituel chez lui mais là…

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était celle qui le connaissait le mieux mais c'était la première fois que Duo concentrait autant de magie autour de lui.

D'ailleurs, les premières manifestations physiques de ce déchaînement commençaient à apparaître autour de lui.

-

Heero n'était plus capable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était là et pourtant il était ailleurs.

Un ailleurs aux doux reflets ambrés et aux éclats améthyste. Leur regard ne semblait plus vouloir se lâcher, faisant monter une tension dans l'atmosphère qui semblait presque palpable.

Il entendait le battement sourd de leurs deux cœurs résonner dans l'air en une harmonie telle qu'il en avait le vertige.

Il était mal à l'aise et pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il donnerait tout pour que jamais cette danse ne s'arrête.

Un déluge de sensations contradictoires courrait dans ses veines comme un torrent furieux, si bien qu'il ne sentit pas de suite le léger picotement sur sa peau.

-

Noa commençait à paniquer.

Quoiqu'il se passait, cela concernait son frère. Le lien qui l'unissait au Prince de Scythe semblait vouloir se matérialiser physiquement. Il fallait qu'ils partent vite, dans peu de temps, tout le peuple aurait les yeux fixés sur eux et cela risquait d'entraîner une sacrée catastrophe.

Mais elle avait beau secouer son frère, il ne réagissait pas.

Elle essaya tout ce qu'elle put pour le soustraire à l'enchantement mais rien y fit. Et, comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis la mort de leur mère, elle pria Mythra pour les aider à sortir sains et saufs de cette histoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un regard pesé sur elle.

-

Le murmure de la foule s'amplifia en même temps que la brume bleutée qui s'épaississait autour de leur prince.

Une brise chaude se mit à souffler, entraînant la brume vers la foule. Chacun s'écarta de son passage jusqu'à un jeune homme qui semblait ne pas voir ce qui se passait. La brume se mit à tournoyer autour de lui avant de revenir vers le Prince.

Aucun des deux ne se rendirent compte de ce qui se passait.

Mais Wufei, lui et comme toutes les autres personnes présentes, avait vu. Ses yeux suivirent la brume et il tomba dans un regard vert de gris, incroyablement envoûtant. Son regard refusa de suivre plus longtemps la brume, il avait trouvé son point d'encrage.

Une jeune femme de toute beauté le regardait aussi. Elle semblait plus jeune que lui. Une courte chevelure argentée encadrait son visage aux traits fins.

-

Noa oublia complètement son frère quand son regard rencontra la profondeur infinie d'un regard noir ébène.

Elle sut de suite à qui il appartenait.

Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de cet homme aux yeux bridés ?

Combien de fois l'avait-elle entendu lui murmurer les plus doux des mots d'amour au milieu de ses songes inavoués ?

Elle avait enfin trouvé celui que le Destin lui réservait et son cœur manqua un battement avant de s'affoler.

Une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle alors qu'un insidieux malaise s'infiltrait dans son esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il que lui aussi appartienne au Royaume de Scythe ?

Son frère et elle n'avait-il pas droit au bonheur ?

Elle était toujours perdue dans ses yeux quand un éclat métallique l'arracha à sa contemplation.

Sur le front de son inconnu reposait, fier et arrogant, un fin diadème de gundanium, rehaussé d'une aigue-marine de toute beauté.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Ils étaient maudits !!!!

Son frère s'amourachait d'un Prince de sang de Scythe et elle… Et elle, ne trouvait pas mieux que de succomber aux charmes de Prince Héritier de ce même pays.

-

Duo s'arrêta de danser, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux d'Heero. Ils s'abîmèrent un instant dans le regard de l'autre avant qu'un cri ne les arrachent à leur contemplation muette.

Duo aurait reconnu entre toutes, la voix de son amie Réléna. Il détourna brusquement les yeux et ce fut là qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Tous les regardaient avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Leurs yeux allaient de son soldat qui se tenait toujours debout en face de lui, à lui-même.

L'angoisse étreignit brutalement son cœur et son âme. Son soldat allait devenir leur cible, il devait absolument partir.

-

Heero prit alors conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Toute l'assistance avait les yeux braqués sur lui ainsi que ceux du Roi David et de son fils aîné Wufei.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amour et fit demi-tour en attrapant sa sœur par le bras qui poussa un cri, surprise de ce brutal revirement de situation.

-

Le Prince Héritier se méprit sur la raison d'un tel cri et crut que le jeune homme enlevait la jeune femme.

Il se redressa sur l'estrade, dégaina son épée et appela sa garde.

D'une voix grave et autoritaire, il donna l'ordre de l'arrêter.

-

-

Loin de là, Quatre s'éveillait d'un bien curieux songe.

Sa mère, La Grande Prêtresse de Mythra se tenait à ses côtés.

« Oh ! Je me suis endormi pendant la cérémonie !!! »

Quatre était complètement paniqué.

Son rôle était de conduire la procession jusque devant les grandes portes de Temple et il s'était endormi à la place.

« Ce n'est rien mon enfant. La cérémonie a bien eu lieu mais toi, comment te sentes-tu ?

- Eh bien, à vrai dire bien mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, ou plutôt j'ai eu une drôle d'impression.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Un choc entre deux forces égales, Mère. J'en ai reconnu une, il s'agit de l'énergie de Duo mais l'autre, je serais incapable de la déterminer. Elles semblaient complètement antagonistes et pourtant, elles se sont percutées puis enlacées avant de s'embraser. Bref, j'ai rien compris du tout. »

Iria ne dit rien pendant un long moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague avant de reposer son regard sur son fils.

« Te souviens-tu de l'histoire des deux Dieux complémentaires ?

- Oui Mère, celle de Mythra et de son frère jumeau, Shinigami ?

- C'est cela.

- Et bien, je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Le fils de Mythra a rencontré le fils de Shinigami… »

-

-

**J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de votre attente!!**

**Kisu et à bientôt.**

**Noan**


	7. Chapter 7

Comment dire…. 

Entrer en piste de Trowa et Hilde !! Mais pas encore de rencontre entre Quatre et Trowa !!

**Quatre : Noan t'abuses quand même !!!**

**Mais enfin Quatre…. On vous verra beaucoup plus dans la 2ème partie de cette histoire, c'est promis !!! **

**Q : Et pourquoi pas avant ?**

**Ben, c'est comme ça !!**

**Q : Pfffff……**

**Plains toi !! Vous ai fait un chouette Os nan ? Pi, y en aura pe un 2ème bientôt !!!**

**Q : Mouais….**

**Râleur !**

**Trowa : Enfin…..**

**Tu vas pas t'y mettre !!??**

**T : Je suis patient.**

**Cool…..**

**T : Mais pas trop quand même…**

**Zut ! Bon, je vais peut-être faire un effort alors ….**

**T : Merci !**

**Qu'est ce qui faut pas faire pour les contenter….**

**Hilde : Je suis marié à ki moi ?**

**A un illustre inconnu pourquoi ?**

**Hi : Me disais aussi…. C' est quand que j'ai Duo avec toi ??**

**Ben, c'est mal barré !! Probablement jamais ….**

**Hi : Ah…..**

**Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais, il faudrait peut-être commencer le chapitre !!**

**Aller…..**

**Disclamer : Rien est à moi mais tout le monde le sait déjà sauf Noa qui rien qu'à moi !!**

**Un gros poutou à ma bêta, parce que je lui fais pleins de misère, surtout à lui envoyer le texte à corriger la veille de la publication…. Gomen Siashini-chan !!**

**Sur ces belles paroles…**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 7**

-

-

Ils n'avaient absolument rien loupé du spectacle et Trowa félicitait mentalement sa sœur d'avoir senti le danger qu'encourait leur futur souverain.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa cousine qui l'accompagnait et d'un commun accord, ils s'élancèrent ensemble à la poursuite d'Heero et Noa.

Trowa n'aurait pas dû se trouver sur les terres du Royaume de Scythe mais sa condition de saltimbanque itinérant lui permettait d'aller et venir entre sa terre natale, le Royaume de Wing où sa sœur aînée, Catherine, était à la tête de la guilde des voleurs et ici.

La foule ambiante leur cacha un instant leur objectif.

Trowa ordonna à sa cousine de prendre par la droite tandis qu'il prenait à gauche.

-

Heero tirait Noa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé pendant la danse mais il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, sauver sa sœur.

Mais la foule ralentissait leur progression.

Noa le tira brusquement en arrière.

« Heero !!! Arrête !

- Noa !

- Vas-t-en ! Seul, tu pourras fuir plus facilement !

- Pas sans toi !!

- Crois-moi Heero, je ne crains rien ici mais toi, c'est la mort qui t'attend si tu te fais attraper… »

Le cri d'un soldat la coupa.

« Par ici !! Ils sont là !! »

Ils se tournèrent un instant puis Noa parla de nouveau.

« Je t'en prie sauve ta vie !!!

- Elle a raison !! »

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent celle qui avait parlé. Une jeune femme brune et aux yeux bleus se tenait à côté de Noa.

« Partez Altesse, je m'occupe de la Princesse !!!

- Mais !!

- Hilde a raison !! Viens!! »

Trowa qui était arrivé juste après sa cousine, attrapa Heero par le bras et le traîna loin de sa sœur.

-

Duo était complètement prostré au centre de la scène. Il l'avait condamné !! Par Mythra !! Son pouvoir avait condamné son amour et il n'avait pu rien faire pour empêcher son frère de le poursuivre.

Réléna vint poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Duo, nous devrions rentrer.

- Mais…

- Je dois te parler de ce qui vient de se passer… »

Le regard de la jeune femme était si triste. Duo posa sa main sur la sienne et se releva.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il souhaita très fort que son frère échoue.

La prêtresse l'entraîna vers le Palais.

« Que s'est-il passé Duo ? C'est la première fois que je te vois concentrer autant de magie autour de toi.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Léna…

- Et qui est cet homme ? Tu le connais ?

- Je…

- Duo ?

- Je l'ai rencontré hier… En fait non, je l'ai rencontré, il y a quatre ans, dans la forêt et je crois que je suis amoureux…

- Pardon ? »

La jeune femme sentit son cœur tomber en morceau.

Evidemment, elle l'avait pressenti. Elle n'était pas aveugle ni sotte. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Duo avait regardé cet homme pour voir le lien qui les unissait tous les deux et la magie n'avait fait que renforcer cette impression.

« Oui Léna… A chaque fois que je le vois, mon cœur s'emballe et mes jambes deviennent faibles…

- Je comprends et comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?

- ….

- Tu ne sais pas ? »

Les joues de Duo rosirent.

« Non… Je ne sais pas…

- Duo…

- C'est compliqué Léna ou non, en fait, ça ne l'est pas du tout. La forêt nous a poussé l'un vers l'autre par deux fois… Même Emorin semblait croire que nous devions nous rencontrer…

- Emorin ?

- La louve qui est à la tête du clan des loups de la forêt de Scythe.

- Ah oui… Tu es en train de me dire que Mythra elle-même est à l'origine de cette rencontre.

- C'est ce que je crois… »

Tout en discutant, ils étaient arrivés à la porte des appartements de Duo.

« Vas te reposer. Je viendrais te chercher pour le banquet. »

-

Quand Wufei vit la jeune femme que cet impudent avait enlevé avec Dame Von Schbeicker, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il donna des ordres pour que l'on retrouve le jeune homme et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Je suis heureux Mademoiselle qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé. »

Noa se tourna vers lui et lui sourit mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre.

« Merci Monseigneur de votre sollicitude. Ma cousine, Noa Bloom, va très bien, ce n'était qu'un petit incident. »

Wufei prit la main de Noa et déposa un léger baiser dessus.

« Dame Noa ?

- Oui Altesse ?

- Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner ce soir ?

- Pardon ? »

Noa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le Prince Héritier de Scythe lui demandait de l'accompagner ???

De l'accompagner où d'ailleurs ?

« Oui, Noa chérie, la réception ce soir pour laquelle tu as acheté cette magnifique robe… »

Hilde montra la paquet qu'elle avait sous le bras…

« Oh oui, pardon Monseigneur, avec toute cette histoire…

- Je comprends… Alors acceptez-vous d'y être ma compagne ?

- Et bien… Oui, ce serait un grand honneur, Monseigneur.

Noa lui fit une courte révérence.

Wufei lui sourit en la redressant.

« Altesse !!! »

Un soldat arrivait sur eux.

Un éclair d'angoisse passa dans les yeux de Noa.

« Vous l'avez attrapé ?

- Non Seigneur. Il nous a échappé.

- Bande de … Excusez-nous Mesdames.

- Bien sûr Altesse.

- A ce soir Dame Von Schbeicker, Dame Noa… »

Le Prince suivit le soldat laissant les deux jeunes femmes ensemble.

-

Ils avaient réussi à atteindre le couvert des arbres et ils avaient semé les soldats.

« Trowa !! Bon sang !! Que ce que tu fous là ??

- Je suis venu sauver tes fesses pardi !!

- Mais comment t'as su que je serais ici ?

- Ma sœur. »

Catherine avait l'art et la manière de tout savoir avant tout le monde. Elle comptait sur un réseau de renseignement le plus étendu de toute cette partie du monde.

Bref, Heero ne se posa même pas la question du comment, c'était tout simplement inutile.

« Bon et qui est la jeune femme qui a embarqué ma sœur ?

- Ma cousine.

- Ah. Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- On attend. »

Heero lui jeta un regard noir et s'assit au pied d'un tronc d'arbre.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Il n'avait pas pu approcher Duo et maintenant, sa sœur était seule dans un Royaume ennemi.

Son père allait le tuer si jamais il apprenait cette histoire.

Duo…

Cette danse avait éveillé en lui une chaleur intense que même la course poursuite n'avait pas diminuée.

-

Duo sortit de son bain et commença à s'habiller pour le banquet.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller mais il devait faire acte de présence au moins pendant le dîner. Il pourrait toujours s'éclipser après en prétendant ne pas être bien.

Il enfila sa tenue d'apparat et s'assit devant sa coiffeuse.

Il rassembla sa longue chevelure en deux tresses et les ajusta sur sa tête avant d'y poser le diadème symbole de sa naissance.

Il avait été si heureux quand il avait vu son soldat… Mais il avait fait une erreur en lui demandant de venir.

Son frère avait-il réussi à l'avoir ?

Et si oui, savait-il qu'il était un soldat ennemi ?

Et si non, aurait-il l'occasion de le revoir ?

Bon sang !! Il ne connaissait même pas son nom !

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et finit de se préparer, Réléna n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

-

Noa regardait partout.

Hilde l'avait emmenée chez elle et l'avait enjoint à se préparer pour le bal. Il était rare que le Prince Héritier invite quelqu'un de lui-même.

Généralement, c'étaient les conseillers de son père qui lui demandaient qu'il soit accompagné par telle fille ou telle autre. Et il le faisait sans grand enthousiasme et celle se voyait.

« Dîtes-moi Hilde…

- Je vous en prie Princesse, tutoyez-moi.

- Uniquement si vous faîtes de même…

- Et bien… Comme tu veux. Que voulais-tu me demander ?

- Qui est le jeune homme qui a embarqué mon frère ?

- Mon cousin Trowa ! T'en fais pas, avec lui, le Prince est entre de bonnes mains et puis ils se connaissent bien.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… Tu ne sors pas souvent du Palais ?

- Non, c'est assez rare. Pourquoi nous aidez-vous ? Nous sommes des ennemis, non ?

- Pas pour moi… Trowa et moi sommes nés à Wing. J'ai rencontré mon mari par hasard lors d'un voyage et je suis venue vivre ici. Et puis… J'aime bien l'aventure !! »

Elles discutèrent un moment avant que le mari d'Hilde ne vienne les prévenir que la calèche les attendait.

-

Trowa finit enfin par se lever et alla jusqu'à un petit ruisseau qui coulait non loin. Il fit tomber ses vêtements poisseux et se lava.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit non ?

- Oui mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- Arrête de discuter et viens faire pareil, j'ai un change pour toi.

- Hn. »

Une fois qu'ils furent fin prêts, Trowa attrapa ses affaires et reprit le chemin du Palais.

« Où va-t-on ?

- Au Palais…

- Et quoi faire ?

- Tu ne voulais pas voir le Prince de Scythe ? »

Heero était complètement largué.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Et bien moi, je suis attendu pour faire un numéro pendant le bal et Hilde doit y être avec Noa. Autant profiter de ce temps libre pour aller voir le Prince qui, j'en suis sûr, sera ravi de te voir en privé plutôt qu'au milieu de la foule…

- Et je l'accomplis comment cette prouesse ?

- Tu sais grimper non ?

- Oui.

- Je vais te faire entrer dans les jardins et t'indiquer son balcon. »

S'il ne le connaissait pas depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits, Heero aurait pensé qu'il était complètement fou mais il savait de quoi le jeune homme était capable…

« Bien allons-y maintenant. »

-

-

**J'espère que c'est toujours à la hauteur de vos attentes!!!**

**Laissez votre avis, encouragements et autres critiques, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	8. Chapter 8

**GOMEN!!!**

**je suis vraiment désolé du retard que la publication de ce chapitre a pris.**

**J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, deux semaines à me battre sans résultat devant mon écran blanc, une véritable horreur...**

**Mais bon, pour le coup, il n'y aura pas deux chapitres comme promis mais un chapitre deux fois plus long que les autres et le 1er lemon de l'histoire.**

**Normalement, les updates devraient reprandre de manière régulière.**

**En prime, dans mon profil, vous trouverez un fanart de ce chapitre sur mon blog !!! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dessus !!**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction et sa patience avec mon syndrôme de la page blanche!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: **

-

-

Trowa l'emmena jusqu'aux jardins du Palais et le fit attendre quelques instants à l'abri des ombres de grands ifs qui délimitaient l'enceinte du jardin.

Le jeune revint rapidement.

« Bon, la plus part des gardes sont concentrés à l'entrée pour éviter les indésirables.

- Hn. »

Trowa se redressa.

« Tu vois le grand balcon au 1er étage ?

- Hn.

- C'est la chambre du Prince Duo. Normalement, il devrait être au banquet mais vu ce qui s'est passé, je doute qu'il y reste longtemps. Notre petit Prince est très solitaire et secret.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il est différent de nous. En tant qu'homme, le fait qu'il soit un enchanteur le…

- Un enchanteur ?? »

Trowa regarda son ami, surpris.

« D'où venait ce déferlement de puissance d'après toi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne ressens pas son étrange aura quand tu es près de lui.

- Je hais tout ce qui touche à la sorcellerie.

- Alors je te plains, ton cœur est enchaîné à la personne la plus puissante que le continent de Sora n'est jamais porté.

- Partons ! »

Le saltimbanque était estomaqué par une telle réaction. Son ami commençait déjà à rebrousser chemin, ses épaules légèrement voûtées. Il le rattrapa et le saisit par le bras.

« Excuse-moi de te parler ainsi, mais tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot !!

- Je ne te permets pas de me par…

- Tais-toi !! Tu braves le pire des interdits imposés par ton père pour venir jusqu'ici uniquement pour apercevoir le Prince, tu embarques ta sœur qui se trouve en ce moment même dans la gueule du loup, je me fais chier, ainsi que ma cousine à sauver tes petites fesses et toi, tu ne vois que la haine que tu voues aux enchanteurs ?

- Tu ne sais pas pourq…

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que bien des hommes se damneraient pour rencontrer l'Amour, un amour si pur qu'au premier regard, il explose sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Peu importe que vous ayez à surmonter les pires des épreuves pour vous aimer, tu n'as pas le droit Heero de laisser tes préjugés briser un tel lien… Je sais ce qui te pousse à haïr les gens comme lui mais apprends à le connaître avant de t'enfuir devant lui.

- Je ne fuis pas !!

- Ah bon ? C'était pas ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ? »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du méché. Heero avait changé de direction et se tournait à présent vers le grand balcon. Trowa se saisit de son sac et en sortit une corde et un grappin.

« Tiens, tu n'as qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que la garde ne revienne faire un tour par ici.

- Hn.

- Bien. Je te laisse, on m'attend au Palais. Tes chevaux sont toujours au même endroit.

Je viendrais t'attendre ici pour te mener jusqu'à la demeure de ma cousine. Reviens avant le lever du soleil. »

Heero attrapa ce que Trowa lui avait donné et, courbé pour rester dans l'ombre, il entra dans les jardins.

Trowa poussa un soupir et fit une prière muette à Mythra. Leur amour pouvait mettre fin à cette situation invivable entre Scythe et Wing et il espérait vivement que la Grande Déesse les protègerait.

-

Noa suivait Hilde et son mari, un certain Zechs Merquise Von Schbeicker au milieu de tous ces nobles que, pour une fois, elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se sentait plus libre au milieu de tous ces inconnus que lorsque son père faisait une réception où elle devait paraître la plus parfaite de toutes.

Hilde la mena directement vers les 3 trônes qui présidaient au fond de la salle.

Le Roi Kern ainsi que le Prince Wufei étaient déjà présents.

Le regard du Prince Héritier se posa sur elle et devant la foule médusée, il descendit de son trône et vint à sa rencontre.

« Je suis honoré ma Dame que vous ayez répondue à mon invitation. »

Un murmure houleux se répandit dans la foule des nobles présents.

Noa s'inclina.

« C'est moi qui suis honorée. »

Wufei lui prit la main et l'orchestre cessa un instant de jouer, jusqu'à ce que le Prince et sa compagne fussent au centre de la salle.

« Dansons voulez-vous.

- Avec plaisir. »

Ils se mirent face à face et la musique s'éleva de nouveau.

Les premiers pas s'esquissèrent en silence.

« Vous êtes ravissante. »

Noa sentit ses joues rougirent sous le compliment. Elle y était habituée à toutes ces paroles dégoulinantes d'hypocrisie mais là, elle savait que le Prince était sincère. Le regard trop intense qu'il posait sur elle, ne laissait aucune place à ce genre de sentiment.

-

Duo avait préféré rester dans sa chambre.

Il n'arrivait pas à être heureux alors qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce que son frère avait fait de son amour.

Réléna avait bien tenté de l'emmener de force à la réception mais rien n'y avait fait et la jeune femme lui avait finalement amené un plateau repas et son frère, relativement inquiet, était venu voir s'il allait bien.

Maintenant il était seul et avait interdit qu'on vienne le déranger jusqu'au lendemain matin.

La magie qu'il avait concentrée pendant la danse l'avait littéralement épuisé.

Il avait retiré le diadème qui reposait sur sa tête, il avait défait la coiffure compliquée qui lui avait pris plus d'une heure et enfin, il ne portait à présent plus qu'un voile négligemment noué autour de sa taille.

Assis an tailleur sur le sol, il brossait distraitement ses cheveux, son esprit bien loin, des yeux étrangement bleus dansant devant son regard absent.

-

Trowa s'était un poil trompé sur les horaires des gardes et à peine fut-il arrivé sous le balcon qu'Heero avait du faire rapidement demi-tour pour se réfugier à l'ombre d'un sycomore.

Les gardes étaient passés à côté de lui sans le voir et une fois qu'ils furent assez loin de lui, il relâcha sa respiration.

Il regarda prudemment à droite et à gauche avant de s'aventurer à découvert et lança le grappin qui s'accrocha du 1er coup à la balustre en pierre.

Il inspira un bon coup et il sauta pour agripper la corde le plus haut possible et à l'aide de ses bras, il se hissa jusqu'au balcon.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il passa dessus et resta accroupi le temps de remonter tout son matériel.

Il se fit penser à un chat alors qu'il avançait à pas mesurés, sans faire aucun bruit vers la baie grande ouverte de la chambre.

Il écoutait chaque bruit mais rien ne lui vint. Malgré la lumière des bougies, personne ne semblait être dans la pièce et c'était très bien ainsi. Il pourrait se cacher tranquillement et attendre à l'abri que Duo revienne de la réception.

Il risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Il se figea.

-

Trowa fit une entrée très remarquée dans la salle de bal.

Loin d'être seul, il accompagnait une troupe pour laquelle il faisait de temps en temps quelques représentations.

En jonglant, il s'amusait à faire tout un tas de cabrioles plus périlleuses les unes que les autres. Il aimait à se faire remarquer ainsi et distribua sourire et clins d'œil à toute la gente féminine présente.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son regard accrocha celui de sa cousine. Il lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour lui signifier qu'il avait réussi et elle-même fit un petit mouvement de tête pour lui indiquer la princesse de Wing dansant tout contre le prince héritier de Scythe.

Ils avaient réussi, c'était parfait.

-

Duo lui tournait le dos et lissait son opulente chevelure.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, qu'il soit un enchanteur ou pas n'avait plus aucune importance.

Comment avait-il pu songer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à se détourner de lui ?

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce et alla jusqu'à lui.

Il risquait de lui faire peur et il ne devait pas crier.

D'un mouvement brusque, il l'attrapa à bras le corps en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

« HMMM…

- Chut, c'est moi. »

Duo se retourna dans ses bras, les yeux écarquillés, et se jeta à son cou, les renversant tous les deux. Heero referma ses bras sur son corps et le serra contre son cœur.

Il inspira profondément le parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux, remerciant les dieux de pouvoir le tenir contre lui.

Le visage de Duo était niché dans son cou, murmurant sans cesse combien il était heureux de le voir en vie, tendant inconsciemment la peau fine de son propre cou à un cheveu des lèvres d'Heero.

L'odeur enivrante de sa peau l'emporta et le jeune homme y déposa une multitude de baisers, savourant son goût légèrement sucré.

-

Duo gémit doucement.

C'était si bon. Un peu chaud, un peu humide mais le toucher aérien le faisait frissonner.

Il pourrait passer une éternité ainsi dans ses bras, ses lèvres dans son cou et ses mains au creux de ses reins.

Oh oui, maintenant, il en était sûr, il l'aimait…

Il se redressa brusquement.

-

Heero eut un léger recul alors que Duo se redressait à genou entre ses jambes, ses mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses, les yeux légèrement baissés.

« Duo… ? »

Le jeune homme s'assit face à lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Il ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement de situation.

Tout doucement, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens non sans caresser sa peau blanche.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

Malgré les mèches châtaigne qui dissimulaient son visage, Heero put voir les joues de Duo s'empourprer. Il se permit de sourire, rassuré.

« Je…

- Tu … ? »

Heero le trouva absolument adorable entre ses hésitations et cette façon qu'il avait de se mordiller la lèvre, cherchant ses mots.

« Je ne connais même pas ton nom… »

Oh, c'était donc ça.

S'il n'avait le souci d'être le plus silencieux possible, Heero aurait sûrement éclaté de rire.

Il lâcha une des ses mains et remonta son visage vers lui.

Les yeux améthyste étaient fuyants et les joues arboraient une intense couleur rouge.

Vraiment A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E. !

Seulement…

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire son prénom.

Si lui connaissait le prénom de l'héritier du royaume de Scythe, il y avait de fortes chances pour que le sien soit connu ici aussi et lui avouer qui il était rendait leur amour définitivement impossible. Jamais leurs pères n'arriveraient à s'entendre pour un tel mariage.

« Akira. Je m'appelle Akira.

- Akira… »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. C'était son deuxième prénom et prononcé par cette voix si douce, il avait la furieuse envie de se faire renommer ainsi.

-

Voyant la gêne disparaître des yeux améthyste, Heero se pencha tout doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois la veille mais il lui sembla que ça faisait une éternité.

Ses bras glissèrent autour de sa taille si fine et l'attirèrent contre lui.

Il soupira sous l'intense sentiment qui l'étreignit quand la bouche de Duo s'ouvrit sous la sienne.

Avec ferveur et passion, il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres quémandeuses et investit sans pudeur cette bouche tant aimée.

Ils se laissèrent emporter par le baiser et s'allongèrent sur la multitude de coussins qui jonchaient le sol de la chambre.

Les mains d'Heero s'égarèrent sur la peau délicieusement hâlée du jeune Prince, effleurant les côtes et le ventre nu.

-

Duo soupirait de plaisir.

Les lèvres d'Heero égrainaient une multitude de baisers sur ses clavicules et le haut de son torse.

Chaque contact lui envoyait d'innombrables frissons et il étouffait ses premiers gémissements dans ses mains.

Heero aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'il préférait les entendre mais leur situation ne leur permettait pas un tel luxe.

Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant au plus près de lui.

Il apprenait avec langueur chaque ligne de ce corps qui ondulait doucement contre lui, la texture soyeuse de cette peau sous ses lèvres.

Les jambes de Duo vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, l'échauffant un peu plus.

Lui qui ne voulait pas brusquer son ange, si celui-ci n'y mettait pas du sien, cela allait devenir difficile.

Il relâcha la taille fine et posa sa main droite sur la cuisse révélée par le voile tombant alors que sa bouche s'attardait sur un de ses tétons.

Comme la veille, le jeune Prince ne portait que ça et il sourit avant de caresse la peau opaline jusqu'à la naissance des fesses.

Duo se tendit et Heero redressa le visage vers lui.

Ses yeux améthyste étaient voilés par le plaisir et ses joues arboraient une délicieuse couleur rosée.

Mu par une soudaine impulsion, il remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa fougueusement. Duo y répondit immédiatement et surpris par la force du frêle jeune homme, Heero se retrouva dos au sol, son ange châtain le surplombant.

-

Duo ne savait pas trop comment si prendre mais l'envie de toucher la peau de son soldat lui faisait presque mal tant elle était forte et timidement, il défit un à un les boutons de la tunique noire qu'il portait.

Il reproduisait les mêmes gestes qu'Heero, laissant ses lèvres cueillir chaque morceau de peau dévoilée.

Heero se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas manifester son plaisir.

Il était touchant par son inexpérience qui rendait ses caresses si électrisantes.

Il était le premier et il en était plus que fier.

Ses mains trouvèrent leur place dans l'ondoyante chevelure, appréciant leur douceur entre ses doigts.

-

Duo aima la saveur épicée de la peau de son soldat.

Quand la chemise fut complètement ouverte, sa bouche vogua d'un téton à l'autre, sortant un petit bout de langue de temps en temps avant de descendre vers le nombril et d'y passer sa langue curieuse au milieu, arrachant un frisson à Heero.

Le jeune Prince, amusé, recommença plusieurs fois avant de descendre un peu plus sur l'aine et se retrouva bloqué par le pantalon.

La respiration d'Heero était devenue haletante et Duo décida de continuer.

Les doigts tremblants, il défit l'attache du pantalon de lin et dégagea un peu plus de peau qu'il lapa précipitamment.

Un grognement indistinct répondit à son geste qu'il réitéra tout en descendant un peu plus le morceau de tissu avant d'être stoppé par deux mains sur ses poignets.

« Duo… »

Le jeune homme releva le nez, confus, persuadé d'avoir mal fait.

« Excuse-moi, je…

- Chut. »

Heero se redressa en position assise et reprit sa bouche avec douceur.

« Tu vas me rendre dingue… »

Il murmurait tout contre sa bouche.

« Sais-tu l'effet que tu me fais…

- Aki… »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire et l'attira sur ses genoux.

« Je t'aime. »

Heero n'avait jamais dit ces quelques mots à qui que ce soit et ils étaient venus naturellement.

Les yeux de Duo s'embuèrent un instant avant qu'il ne fonde de lui-même sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son soldat.

Lui aussi, il l'aimait et il n'avait même pas besoin de lui dire, sa magie avait parlé pour lui alors qu'il dansait.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps.

« Je veux être à toi. »

Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent.

« Es-tu conscient de la portée de tes mots ? »

Un petit sourire illumina les traits du jeune Prince tandis qu'à nouveau ses joues rougirent.

« A toi… Toujours. »

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alors qu'il l'embrassait avec passion, il défit le voile qui cachait encore la nudité de son compagnon.

-

L'air se chargea de sensualité, chassant peu à peu la douceur qui planait jusqu'à présent.

Les caresses furent plus appuyées, plus larges aussi.

Heero avait abandonné le visage de son amour et parsemait son ventre de baisers brûlants. En quelques mots, Duo avait fait tomber ses dernières résistances.

Il le voulait lui aussi.

N'être plus qu'un comme si sa vie dépendait de cette étreinte.

Ce soir, ils allaient s'unir.

-

Avec une fougue qu'il avait réprimée jusque là, Heero rallongea Duo sous lui.

Il laissa son regard parcourir chaque centimètre de ce corps si tentant avant de retirer sa chemise qui tombait sur ses épaules et se débarrassa, en même temps, de son pantalon.

Ils étaient nus tous les deux à présent et ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur de leur corps alors qu'ils ne se touchaient pas encore.

Avec révérence, Heero reposa ses lèvres sur ce corps pour lequel il se damnerait volontiers.

Tout doucement, il découvrait la ligne d'une clavicule blanche, insistant sur le creux du cou, s'enivrant des faibles gémissements de sa victime consentante.

Les longs doigts fins de Duo jouaient dans ses cheveux, se crispant par moments, lorsque sa langue frôlait sa peau.

Ses mains couraient sur les côtes sensibles, sa bouche taquinait les tétons délicats.

Heero voulait l'embrasser, le toucher partout, enfiévré par le ronronnement sourd du Prince et sous son ventre, il sentait son sexe tendu qui l'excitait un peu plus.

N'y tenant plus, sa bouche suivit un chemin connu que d'elle seule, et encouragé par les soupirs enflammés de Duo, il emprisonna son désir tendu entre ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme ne songea pas un seul instant que c'était la première fois qu'il administrait pareil caresse, complètement pris par le torrent d'émotion qui déferlait en lui.

-

Duo se cambra brutalement en un cri muet, les yeux écarquillés quand la jouissance vint le cueillir.

Jamais un tel plaisir n'avait parcouru son corps et il se laissa totalement submergé, quelques larmes perlant à ses yeux.

Il retomba sur les coussins, la respiration courte et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

A travers ses yeux mi-clos, il vit son soldat se lécher les lèvres, un petit sourire satisfait au coin de la bouche.

Les yeux presque noirs du jeune homme, qui lui promettaient bien plus que ce qu'il venait de vivre, manquèrent de le faire hoqueter, le feu à peine apaisé dans son bas-ventre, se ravivant intensément.

Heero vint cueillir sa bouche gonflée par la jouissance, lui faisant partager sa propre essence. Duo en profita pour glisser ses bras autour de son cou, soudant son corps au sien.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, il attrapa une des cuisses opalines pour la remonter haut sur sa taille et, lorsque ses doigts furent luisant de salive, il l'embrassa férocement pour le détourner de la douleur que le 1ère doigt qui glisserait en lui ne manquera pas de faire naître.

-

Duo se tendit contre lui…

« Aki…

- Chut… C'est normal… La douleur va passer mais il faut te détendre… »

Pour l'aider, Heero laissait sa langue jouer avec un de ses tétons alors que deux de ses doigts allaient et venaient dans le corps si étroit du jeune Prince.

Il en frémissait d'impatience.

Le Prince Héritier de Wing n'avait pas plus d'expérience que Duo en matière de relation entre hommes mais la pression que ses doigts subissaient lui faisait imaginer celle qu'il aurait bientôt autour de son sexe, augmentant sensiblement son excitation.

Tout doucement, il glissa un troisième doigt et alors qu'il trouvait une petite bosse au fond de cette cavité si chaude, Duo s'arqua brusquement et exalta un cri muet.

« Encore… »

Heero ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait touché mais la douleur avait subitement disparu des traits de son aimé, pour laisser place à un plaisir intense. Alors sans attendre, il toucha encore et encore ce petit point, faisant trembler le jeune homme entre ses bras.

Quand les hanches de celui-ci vinrent enfin à la rencontre de ses doigts, Heero le jugea prêt à le recevoir.

Le léger grognement qu'il reçut le fit sourire alors qu'il se positionnait correctement entre les cuisses d'albâtre et, écartant autant qu'il le put les deux globes de chair, il s'insinua tout doucement dans le corps de son amant.

-

Ils grognèrent de concert avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas exprimer trop fort leurs émotions.

A mesure qu'il investissait ce territoire encore vierge, Heero pouvait sentir la chair pulsant autour de lui, menaçant de le faire perdre pied tant la pression sur son membre était forte, presque douloureuse.

Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et voyant la souffrance sur le visage du jeune Prince, il arrêta son ascension pour venir cueillir sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un sulfureux baiser.

Les hanches sous lui frémirent, lui envoyant une onde électrique à travers tout son corps. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester immobile et recommença son mouvement, les yeux fixés sur Duo mais la douleur avait disparu et il pouvait lire le désir dans les orbes améthyste.

-

Leur corps, leur souffle, leur cœur et leur âme se mêlèrent dans cette première étreinte aussi douce que désespérée comme s'ils n'avaient que cette nuit pour s'aimer, sachant tous deux que leur naissance respective condamnait leur amour.

Ils se donnèrent totalement l'un à l'autre, leur rêve au bord des lèvres et leur cœur au bord des yeux.

Une douce brume bleutée entoura les deux amants.

Alors ils purent sentir les émotions de l'autre les emplir totalement, les plongeant dans un brouillard de plaisir intense, rythmé par le fou battement de leurs cœurs qui chantaient à l'unisson la même mélodie.

Plus Heero allait et venait entre les cuisses de Duo, plus celles-ci se resserraient autour de ses reins, plus ils étaient proches encore.

Ils avaient l'impression de se fondre l'un en l'autre et, ils auraient tant voulu que cet instant s'arrête mais le temps filait inexorablement et avec lui, la jouissance, forte, trop forte, vint les emporter, au son de leur voix qui soupirait le nom aimé.

-

-

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, au centre du quartier populaire de Wing la Haute, une jeune femme rousse aux grands yeux verts stoppa tous mouvements.

Alors qu'elle déambulait tranquillement sur les toits de sa ville, elle se redressa et tendit son visage vers le vent frais qui soufflait depuis le Royaume de Scythe.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« La naissance de Celui qui unifiera enfin les Terres de Soria est annoncée. Que Shinigami et Mythra soient grands, leur Création va bientôt connaître la Paix tant attendue. »

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**Sûrement le chapitre qui sera le plus difficile à écrire...**

**J'espère en tout cas que cela aura été à la hauteur de votre attente.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me revoilà pour une autre histoire !!!!**

**Vous n'aviez tout de même pas cru qu'une fois « mon frère, mon mec, mes potes et moi », j'allais vous laisser tomber, ne ?**

**Donc, voici le prologue d'une histoire un peu fantasy qui devrait être longue, cette fois-ci, je me leurre pas, et qui verra le retour de Noa, pouvais pas le laisser de côté, mais sous les traits d'une jeune femme .**

**Disclamer : Rien est à moi, sauf le monde où se déroule l'histoire et Noa Löwe Yuy, qui m'appartient toujours !!**

**Résumé : Le jeune Prince Duo fera une rencontre dans les bois qui bouleversera sa vie.**

**J'espère que ce changement de genre vous plaira !!**

**Merci à Cat' pour son soutien et à Siashini pour sa correction !!!**

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 9 :**

-

-

Noa riait de bonheur à virevolter ainsi dans les bras de celui que le Destin lui réservait.

Elle oubliait qu'ils y étaient, leur vie, leur royaume, leur père…

Plus rien n'existait hormis les deux perles noires qui la regardaient en souriant tendrement.

La jeune femme se sentait bien dans ses bras, si « à sa place », qu'elle comprenait à présent la volonté de son frère de retrouver celui qu'il aimait malgré tous les dangers que leur expédition faisait peser sur leur vie, s'ils étaient découverts.

-

Wufei n'avait jamais senti son cœur battre ainsi.

Toutes les femmes qui s'étaient pressées autour de lui n'avaient jamais éveillé en lui un quelconque intérêt et cette jeune femme, sortie de nul part, lui insufflait un bien-être indescriptible.

Il rapprocha habilement leurs deux corps et huma le délicat parfum de lys qui se dégageait de ses cheveux argentés.

-

Chaque invité regardait le couple évoluer avec grâce au centre de la salle de bal sous l'œil bienveillant du Roi.

Le vieil homme arborait un petit sourire.

Serait-il possible que son fils aîné eut enfin trouvé l'amour et ainsi pourrait assurer une descendance au trône de Scythe ?

Ravi de la tournure que prenait cette soirée malgré l'absence de son fils cadet, le Roi porta son intérêt aux artistes ambulants qui égayaient cette soirée.

-

Hilde se pressait contre son mari.

Ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Elle avait réussi sa part du plan mais elle était très inquiète quant à la sécurité et au bonheur de la Princesse de Wing.

Catherine avait été formelle, il fallait absolument que Wufei et elle se rencontrent aussi pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse.

« Il y a un problème ma douce ? »

La jeune femme sourit doucement à son mari.

« Non, tout va bien Zechs, ne t'en fait pas. »

Zechs Merquise von Schbeicker était un homme d'une grande beauté qui n'égalait que sa gentillesse et son intelligence.

-

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard.

Alors que la jeune femme était encore une adolescente, elle avait filé de Wing pour Scythe sur ordre de la prêtresse de Shinigami afin de pouvoir être sur place quand le moment serait venu.

Elle venait juste d'arriver dans l'immense capitale du Royaume de Scythe et avait préféré voler de quoi manger plutôt que de se trouver un travail qu'elle n'aurait pas du tout aimé.

Il était hors de question qu'elle vende son corps pour une pomme et un bout de pain rassis alors qu'elle avait réussi à survivre sans en arriver à cet extrême jusqu'à présent, même dans les quartiers mal-famés de Wing.

Seulement, le marchand auquel elle s'était attaquée l'avait prise sur le fait et s'apprêtait à la remettre aux soldats quand cet homme au charisme impressionnant s'était approché d'eux.

-

Il avait payé pour elle et le marchant l'avait laissée tranquille non sans avoir fait une courbette à son sauveur.

Très fière, elle avait de suite été odieuse, lui balançant clairement qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle le rembourse.

Il n'avait qu'éclaté de rire et lui avait proposé de dîner avec lui. Evidemment, elle avait refusé en le traitant de pervers et avait filé.

Mais le Monsieur n'avait pas lâché l'affaire aussi facilement et lui avait une cour digne d'une grande dame.

Au bout de plusieurs mois, elle avait fini par craquer, très flattée et finalement touchée que quelqu'un d'aussi important dans la noblesse de Scythe s'intéresse ainsi à elle.

Ils avaient fini par se marier quand Hilde eut 17 ans.

Et après 3 ans de mariage, leur amour n'avait absolument pas faibli et elle avait même choisi de le mettre au courant de sa mission.

-

Zechs déposa un léger baiser sur son épaule laissée nue par une robe au large col.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir mon ange. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas autant et dansons, nous aussi. »

L'homme s'écarta de sa dame et lui tendit une main qu'elle s'empressa de prendre.

Ils rejoignirent les différents couples déjà sur la piste et, pris par la musique, ils oublièrent leurs soucis.

-

Réléna soupirait comme une âme en peine.

Non seulement elle venait d'apprendre que Duo ne l'aimerait jamais mais en plus, il n'était même pas là pour lui tenir compagnie.

Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée et pour la 1ère fois depuis son arrivée au Palais, elle regrettait de ne plus être au Temple de Mythra.

Au moins, elle aurait passé la soirée avec Quatre.

« Excusez-moi Dame Réléna. »

La jeune femme fit volte face, surprise qu'on la nomme ainsi et se retrouva face à un sourire désarmant.

Elle connaissait parfaitement le jeune homme châtain qui se tenait devant elle en tenue d'apparat: le caporal Solo Maxwell.

Il était le fils unique d'une branche éloignée de la famille régnante et avait choisi en dépit de l'avis de son père d'entrer au service de sa Majesté.

Visiblement, ce soir, il n'était pas de service et était aussi un invité.

« Oh Solo, quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! »

Elle lui tendit la main et il la prit délicatement pour y déposer un léger baiser.

« Permettez-moi de vous tenir compagnie.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de ma permission ! Vous êtes probablement un des hommes les plus intéressants de la soirée. »

Un léger blanc suivit avant que le jeune homme n'éclate de rire suivi rapidement par la prêtresse.

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

- Oui merci. Vous êtes un ange !

- Je n'irai pas jusque-là mais si vous le dîtes. »

Ils rirent de nouveau et Solo alla chercher deux verres.

-

Les grandes portes de la salle de bal s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Une femme blonde richement vêtue, le front ceint d'un fin diadème d'argent s'avança sans être annoncée suivie par un garçon plus grande qu'elle d'une bonne tête, tout aussi blond et de deux jeunes filles brunes.

Tous les invités s'écartèrent devant elle, surpris par sa présence.

La superbe Dame qui marchait la tête haute vers le Roi n'était autre que la Grande Prêtresse de Mythra.

-

Le Roi lui-même fut étonné.

Bien que, comme chaque année, il lui ait envoyé une invitation personnelle pour l'anniversaire de son fils, elle ne s'était jamais déplacée.

Il se leva lorsqu'elle fut presque à sa hauteur et vint à sa rencontre.

Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

« Dame Iria ! Quel plaisir de vous voir en ce lieu. »

Elle n'était en fait plus revenue depuis la mort de la Reine Helen.

« Je suis venue souhaiter tous mes meilleurs vœux à son Altesse pour ses 16 ans. Où est-il ?

- Je suis confus mais Duo est légèrement souffrant

- Rien de grave ?

- Non, ne vous en faîtes pas. Mais je vous prie, restez donc profiter des festivités et acceptez mon hospitalité jusqu'à demain.

- Je vous en remercie, j'accepte volontiers. »

Le Roi invita donc la Prêtresse à prendre place à son côté tandis que les deux jeunes filles qui la suivaient s'assirent à ses pieds.

Quatre s'inclina devant le Roi et sa mère et alla à la recherche de Réléna.

-

Trowa et ses compagnons s'étaient aussi arrêtés à l'entrée de Dame Iria.

Lui ne la connaissait pas et ne vouait pas de culte particulier à Mythra mais son regard avait accroché la silhouette du jeune homme qui la suivait.

Il avait beau se sermonner pour reprendre ses acrobaties, rien n'y faisait, ses yeux refusaient de lâcher le jeune homme ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Il fallut qu'un autre artiste lui donne un bon coup de coude pour qu'il réagisse enfin et se remette en piste.

-

Quatre n'avait pas fait quelques pas dans la salle qu'il sentit un regard sur lui.

Discrètement il avisa un autre jeune homme qui l'observait de l'autre bout de la salle.

Un discret sourire étira ses lèvres et il reprit ses recherches alors que les yeux curieux le suivaient.

Il trouva enfin Réléna en grande discussion avec ce qui semblait être un militaire au vu de son vêtement et la rejoignit.

-

Trowa demanda à son collègue qui était le jeune homme qui était entré en même temps que la prêtresse.

« Tu connais pas Quatre Winner ?

- Ben non, je devrais ?

- Bon sang petit !! Mais tu sors d'où ?

- C'est qui ?

- Le fils de la Grande Prêtresse. On dit de lui qu'il sait lire dans le cœur des gens… »

Trowa n'écoutait déjà plus.

Etait-ce une coïncidence que ce jeune homme et lui fussent du même sang que les deux prêtresses des Deux Dieux Complémentaires ?

Il en doutait.

Il avait fini par comprendre que rien n'était dû au hasard.

Il s'empressa de le rejoindre.

-

Il le trouva en plein débat qui semblait relativement animé et décida d'apaiser tranquillement les esprits.

Usant de ses talents de mime et de prestidigitateur, il s'approcha du blond.

Sans un mot, il salua d'abord Réléna et Solo avant de se tourner vers lui.

Il commença son tour en désignant l'intérieur de ses manches vides puis fit le tour du jeune homme avant de se replacer devant lui et de passer une main sur sa joue.

Brusquement, un lys apparut dans sa main.

Réléna et Solo applaudirent vivement tandis que Quatre recevait la fleur en rougissant légèrement.

Les invités autour s'intéressèrent aussi à la prestation du jeune homme et un cercle se forma bientôt autour de Quatre et Trowa.

Même Noa et Wufei arrêtèrent de danser pour se joindre à l'attroupement bientôt suivis par Hilde et son mari.

La jeune femme fut surprise et amusée par l'attitude de son cousin.

Il était si rare qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un…

-

Une seule personne ne s'y intéressa pas.

Le comte Treize de Kushrénanda se remettait doucement de sa surprise de ce début de soirée.

La présence entre ces murs de la Princesse de Wing.

Comme diable était-elle arrivée jusque là et où était son impossible de frère aîné !!

A n'en pas douter, celui-ci n'était pas loin et au vu de l'attitude de sa sœur avec le Prince Héritier de Scythe, il ne fut pas long à penser qu'Heero était la raison pour laquelle le Prince Duo n'était pas descendu.

Finalement, il avait bien fait de venir à cette réception pour asseoir sa loyauté envers la couronne de Scythe.

Dès le lendemain, il devrait faire parvenir un courrier à son vieil ami, le Duc Catalonia.

-

-

**Ne me laissez pas dans le doute et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensez !!!**

**Bonne année à tous et à toutes.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note : Je suis désolée pour le manque de publication qui, je suis sûre, vous peine énormément…**

**Je déconne !!**

**Mais ouais, je manque effectivement de temps pour écrire en ce moment : je déménage….**

**Donc, pendant près de deux mois, je ne ferais que des publications très éparses.**

**Je ne respecterais donc pas les updates régulières du lundi.**

**Gros bisous à Siashini qui assure toujours autant.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!**

**Chapitre 10 :**

-

-

Ils étaient tous les deux encore allongés sur les coussins, savourant avec délice la présence de l'autre.

Duo avait sa tête posée sur le torse d'Heero, les cheveux déployés autour de lui et le Prince de Wing y passait ses doigts avec tendresse.

Il était bientôt l'heure de se dire au revoir, peut-être même adieu et le jeune soldat n'en avait aucune envie.

Il était si bien, un sourire heureux jouait sur ses lèvres, qu'il ne voulait pas que cette nuit se finisse.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

-

Il se redressa un peu et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant.

« Je vais devoir y aller.

-Si tôt ?

-Je voudrais rester toute ma vie avec toi mais elle risque d'être bien courte si on me trouve dans ta chambre.

-Tu as raison. »

Duo se redressa à son tour et se leva, dévoilant sans pudeur ses courbes à la lueur des bougies.

Heero se mordit la lèvre avant de suivre le mouvement et d'attraper le jeune prince par la taille.

Il l'embrassa tout doucement en l'enveloppant dans sa puissante étreinte.

« Vas-t-en, Akira. »

Duo avait murmuré tout contre ses lèvres, la conviction qu'il aurait voulue mettre dans ses mots s'était transformée en plainte sourde.

Il ne voulait pas le voir partir, sachant très bien qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être pas avant longtemps.

Il avait envie de pleurer mais il attendrait le départ de son amant pour laisser cours à sa peine.

-

Heero se dégagea et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Même si le destin est contre nous, sache que jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

Il appuya sa déclaration d'un chaste baiser.

Duo lutta contre ses larmes qui menaçaient sérieusement de couler.

« Mon cœur sera toujours tien. »

Il avait eu la force de répondre d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

-

Sans un mot de plus, Heero se détourna de lui pour se rhabiller.

Duo soupira, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Lui-même attrapa son voile et s'en couvrit le bas du corps.

Il avait beau se retourner la tête, il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient finir heureux un jour.

Et cette constatation lui donnait envie de fuir avec lui.

Mais il tenait trop à sa famille et à son peuple pour partir sans laisser de nouvelles, laisser son père et son frère dans la tourmente…

Il ne pouvait pas….

-

Heero se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

Il voyait très bien les yeux de Duo s'embuer à mesure que sa peau disparaissait sous ses vêtements, mais lui non plus n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution à leur problème.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

C'était improbable comme situation et pourtant….

Lui, le Prince Héritier de Wing était follement amoureux du Prince de Scythe, son ennemi.

Une vraie comédie…

Une comédie tragique.

-

Heero enroula une dernière fois ses bras autour de lui.

« Je veux te revoir. »

Le jeune homme sentit sa poitrine s'étreindre à ces mots à peine souffler à son oreille.

« Je suis souvent dans la forêt qui sert de frontière entre nos deux pays. »

Heero nicha son nez dans les cheveux châtains. Il sentait un sourire bête naître sur ses lèvres à l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être le revoir.

« Laisse le vent te guider jusqu'à moi. »

Il le serra encore plus fort et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Je ne vivrais que dans l'attente de te revoir. »

Heero se détacha de lui et rejoignit le balcon.

Il se retourna une dernière fois, juste pour voir une larme couler sur la joue de son aimé.

-

Duo s'écroula sur les coussins où il avait perdu son innocence et pleura un long moment.

Il avait le furieux besoin de le suivre, de ne jamais être séparé de lui mais….

Quelle serait sa vie loin de sa famille, dans un pays qui ne pourrait que le haïr ?

-

-

Trowa avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à séduire outrageusement le fils de la Prêtresse de Mythra et il avait réussi à lui arracher son nom et la promesse de se revoir bientôt.

Le jeune acrobate/prestidigitateur ramassait ses affaires avec le sourire.

Il était heureux.

Mais il était temps de retrouver Heero à la lisière de la forêt.

Il fit un dernier clin d'œil au jeune homme blond qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle et sortit sous les applaudissements des autres invités.

-

Hilde vit son cousin sortir.

Il était temps pour eux aussi de tirer leur révérence.

Elle chercha la Princesse de Wing du regard et ne la trouva pas.

De suite, elle commença à paniquer et la chercha frénétiquement partout dans la salle.

« Si vous cherchez la jeune femme qui dansait avec le Prince Wufei, ils sont sortis dans les jardins tout à l'heure. »

Hilde fit volte face et se trouva nez à nez avec Quatre.

« Comment savez-vous… ?? »

Le jeune homme ria un instant.

« Je vois bien plus de choses que l'on pense. Voulez-vous que je vous aide à la retrouver ?

-Mais je….

-Allons-y. »

Quatre tendit son bras à la jeune femme et ils sortirent ensemble dans les jardins.

-

Ils déambulèrent un long moment sans parler puis une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, Quatre prit la parole.

« Pourriez-vous dire à son Altesse que quoi qu'il se passe, elle sera la bienvenue au Temple de Mythra.

-Vous savez qui elle est ?

-Oui. Sa mère était une prêtresse de Mythra avant d'épouser le Roi Odin. Noa lui ressemble énormément.

-La Reine Rei était une enchanteresse ?

-Oui. Une devineresse pour être tout à fait exact. Elle a fait la promesse de ne plus utiliser son don quand elle est devenue reine.

-Oh. »

Ils ne dirent plus un mot pendant un instant.

« Votre cousine est derrière cette haie. Je vous laisse.

-Mais ??

-Je la rencontrerais en temps et en heure. Bonne fin de soirée Madame von Schbeicker.

-Bonne soirée à vous aussi Quatre. »

Ils se saluèrent d'une brève révérence et le jeune homme retourna vers le château.

Le regard d'Hilde le suivit un instant jusqu'à qu'un éclat de rire la ramène au but de sa promenade nocturne.

-

-

Wufei avait offert son bras à Noa et ils se promenaient tranquillement.

Le Prince Héritier était tout simplement heureux. Il avait trouvé la jeune femme qu'il avait décidée d'épouser.

Il savait bien qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour faire accepter son choix au conseil royal.

Bien des conseillers de son père seront très déçus d'apprendre que jamais leur fille ne sera Reine de Scythe.

Et puis, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui demander sa main ce soir sans paraître un rustre.

Il devait d'abord lui faire la cour et ensuite demander la main à son père….

Elle était si belle et avait un esprit bien plus fin que la plus part des jeunes filles qu'on lui avait présentées.

-

Ils avaient fini par arriver au bord d'un petit étang.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et Wufei eut un mal fou à se retenir de l'embrasser.

Il allait d'ailleurs succomber quand une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« Noa chérie !! Je te cherche partout depuis au moins une heure. »

Hilde arriva sur eux et le prince retint un grognement rageur.

« Excuse-moi Hilde, j'aurais dû te prévenir que je sortais dans les jardins.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Nous partons.

-Bien. »

Noa se tourna vers le prince et lui fit un immense sourire.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée Wufei. »

Hilde haussa un sourcil au prénom utilisé et un petit sourire malicieux naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi Madame. Quand pourrions-nous nous revoir ?

-Je ne sais, mon Prince, je ne suis que de passage ici.

-Alors promettez-moi de tout faire pour revenir un jour.

-Je vous le promets. »

Noa se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de suivre Hilde.

-

-

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO!!!!**

**Ce jour voit enfin mon retour définitif parmi vous!!!**

**J'ai enfin une connection internet à la maison et je peux vous dire qu'au Luxembourg, c'est la croix et la bannière pour avoir une connection.**

**Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre du Prince Enchanteur, je sais qu'il est un peu court mais, bonne nouvelle, à partir de ce lundi, les updates seront de nouveau régulières sauf, contre temps évidemment !!**

**Un gros bisou à tout le monde pour vos petites marques d'affection, soit par mail, soit par reviews sur mon dernier post et un bisou particulier à Siashini pour ses corrections ultra-rapides, comme d'habitude !!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture à tous!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**

-

-

Heero retrouva sans problème l'endroit où, en début d'après-midi, ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux, sa soeur et lui.

Il s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit contre un gros chêne et entreprit d'attendre Trowa et Noa.

Son esprit vaganbonda directement jusqu'à la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

Il soupira.

C'était la plus belle nuit qu'il n'avait jamais passée.

Duo était...

Si beau, si doux, si amoureux.

Il avait aimé chaque seconde de cette étreinte volée et il savait qu'il chérirait longtemps ce souvenir, persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir le revoir.

Rien que cette idée lui arracha un profond soupir de détresse.

Même à la mort de sa mère, il n'avait pas eu si mal et pourtant il pensait vraiment que jamais rien ne serait plus douloureux que cette perte-là.

Demain, tout n'aurait l'air que d'un beau rêve, lui laissant le goût d'un bonheur trop éphémère.

Au lever du soleil, il serait de nouveau le Prince de Wing qui n'avait pas le droit de nourrir de tels sentiments envers celui qu'il devrait haïr.

-

Trowa le surprit au plus profond de ses pensées une demi-heure plus tard.

Le sourire qui se peignait sur le visage d'oridnaire si indifférent de l'acrobate lui fit mal. Il y avait quelque chose d'heureux dans ce sourire-là et une vague de jalousie lui échauffa le sang.

Mais l'ami qui avait au fond de lui réussit à suplanter l'amoureux malheureux et Heero réussit à contenir son envie furieuse de mettre son point droit dans ce sourire qui hurlait le boinheur du saltimbanque.

" Ta soirée a eu l'air de s'être bien passée on dirait?"

Malgré ses efforts pour paraître neutre, le ton de sa voix était clairement amer et le sourire de Trowa disparut.

D'ordinaire, le jeune homme aurait répondu sur le même ton et s'en serait suivi d'une joute verbale plutôt relevée avant de finir en éclat de rire mais pas cette fois, Trowa comprenait trop bien la détresse qu'il lisait dans les orbes prussiens.

" Vous vous reverrez Heero."

Ces quelques mots brisèrent les barrières qui retenaient le chagrin du Prince de Wing et il se leva brusquement.

" QU'EST CE QUE TU EN SAIS!!! TU LE SAIS AUSSI BIEN QUE MOI! JAMAIS ON NOUS LAISSERA ETRE HEUREUX!!!"

Aussi soudainement qu'il avait explosé, Heero se laissa choir à terre.

Trowa s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

" Crois en toi, crois en cet avenir que tu vois si sombre. Ma soeur dit toujours que la Lumière éclaire toujours les Ténèbres."

Heero ne répondit pas. Une telle affirmation ne pouvait pas être contredite mais quand...

Quand viendrait la Lumière?

Quand viendra le jour où il pourra enfin prendre Duo dans ses bras sans craindre pour sa vie ou celle de Duo?

Une part de son âme y croyait avec ferveur mais l'autre était réaliste, il n'y avait aucun espoir.

-

Trowa voulut ajouter autre chose mais un faible craquement les fit se redresser tous les deux, prêt à se défendre.

Ils scrutaient les alentours, s'attendant à voir des soldats mais ce fut Noa et Hilde précédées de l'époux de cette dernière qui arrivaient.

Un faible sourire étirait les lèvres de la soeur d'Heero, sourire qui n'atteignait pas le regard vert-gris de celle-ci qu'elle avait, au contraire, triste.

D'un simple coup d'oeil échangé, Heero comprit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler devant tout le monde.

-

Heero aida Noa à monter sur Shenlong et sur un simple signe de main, ils dirent adieu à ceux qui les avaient si gentillement aidés et qui leur avaient permis de connaître, au moins une fois dans leur vie, quelques heures d'un bonheur absolu.

Au bout d'une heure de trajet, Noa n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents, elle qui était si volubile et cela inquiéta son frère.

" Que s'est-il passé?"

Le regard douloureux qu'elle lui lança lui fit regretter sa question.

Après un instant de silence, Noa rapprocha sa monture de celle de son frère et lui raconta sa soirée.

A mesure que les mots s'écoulaient de ses lèvres, de fines perles s'échappaient de ses yeux, broyant littéralement le coeur d'Heero qui regrettait de ne pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-

Noa se tut dès qu'elle eut fini de conter sa soirée à Heero et lui demanda à son tour si la sienne s'était bien passée.

Le oui grogné par son frère ajouté à son corps qui venait de se tendre, la jeune femme en déduit que tout s'était passé plus que bien.

Elle était heureuse pour lui et le lui montra en lui souriant doucement.

Ce fut le regard brillant d'Heero qui la dissuada de continuer ses confidences.

Noa ne se sentait pas le courage de définitivement briser tout espoir.

Ses derniers rêves étaient de plus en plus sanglants, augmentant sensiblement son angoisse. Jamais elle n'avait eu de visions si précises dans le temps et surtout, elle ignorait complètement l'issu du combat.

Elle choisit donc de ne pas intervenir dans le déroulement de leur Destin, priant Mythra pour que tout s'arrange.

-

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la citadelle de Wing aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Heero escorta sa soeur jusqu'à ses appartements et l'embrassa chastement sur le front pour lui souhaiter quelques bonnes heures de sommeil.

La servante attitrée de Noa, Lin, attendait sa maîtresse avec sa tenue de nuit.

La toute jeune fille de 14 ans, lui sourit et la remercia de l'avoir prévenue qu'elle rentrait sûrement qu'au petit matin.

Noa ne dit rien mais fut très surprise de cette histoire de message, elle n'avait absoluement rien envoyé et Heero l'aurait mise au courant s'il y avait pensé.

-

Le Prince entra à son tour dans sa chambre.

Las, il se débarassa de ses vêtements et alla jusqu'à sa salle d'eau. Mais une fois complètement nu et prêt à prendre un bain, une légère fragance qu'il reconnut aisément lui chatouilla les narines.

Finalement, il oublia le bain et se débarassa juste de la poussière qui maculait son visage et ses mains, bien décidé à garder encore quelques heures l'odeur de Duo sur sa peau.

-

-

Trowa aussi avait pris le chemin de Wing.

Sa soeur Catherine, chef de la guilde des voleurs de Wing et Grande Prêtresse de Shinigami devait attendre son rapport de la soirée.

Ce fut avec un large sourire qu'il poussa la lourde porte de bois de la bâtisse étriquée du quartier marchand où le quartier général des voleurs se trouvait.

Il aurait pu la rejoindre directement au Temple mais, n'étant pas lui-même un prêtre du Dieu, il ne pouvait pas y entrer.

Il était plus facile pour eux deux de se retrouver directement en ville.

Sa mission avait été un véritable succès et sa rencontre avec Quatre, le fils de la Grande Prêtresse Iria lui donnait envie de siffloter joyeusement.

-

-

Quatre, l'esprit un peu ailleurs depuis sa rencontre avec Trowa, prit directement le chemin de la chambre de Duo.

Il était le seul hormis le Roi et Wufei à avoir l'autorisation de Duo de venir sans se faire annoncer.

Donc, sans même frapper, il entra.

Son regard se posa de suite sur le corps à moitié nu de son ami endormi, recroquevillé sur les coussins et il pouvait voir sur ses joues pâles de longues traînées de larmes.

Quatre s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

Tout doucement, il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

" Ne t'en fais pas mon ami, les épreuves seront peut-être dures mais tu verras, un jour, tu seras heureux."

Le jeune homme n'avait pas le fin mot de l'histoire et tout dépendrait des actions de Duo et du Prince de Wing mais sa mère lui avait assuré que leur coeur amoureux les guideraient sur le bon chemin, ouvrant une période de paix entre les deux pays.

-

Dès le départ de Noa, Wufei, des étoiles pleins les yeux retourna auprès de son père au milieu de toutes les personnalités qui avaient été conviées à l'anniversaire de son frère.

Quand une jeune fille se présenta pour l'inviter timidement à danser, probablement sur ordre de son père qu'elle ne cessait de regarder par dessus son épaule, le Prince sentit une bouffée de colère et envoya promener la jeune fille dont il n'avait que faire et ressortit immédiatement; l'esprit tourné vers les yeux clairs de celle qu'il avait décidée d'épouser.

-

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu!**

**Et à bientôt pour un nouveau post.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolée pour le retard...Et en plus, pour ne pas retarder plus, je ne l'ai pas fait corrigé.**

**Bref, bonne lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 12:**

-

-

La tête complètement ailleurs et l'âme tournée vers la capitale du pays voisin, Duo n'était plus tout à fait le même depuis cette nuit où il avait offert son plus beau présent à un presque total inconnu.

Tout le jour, il traînait comme une âme en peine au Palais, indifférent à tous ses professeurs et autres politiciens qui le forgeaient pour sa futur place auprès de son frère, s'attirant questions et remontrances auxquelles il ne répondait bien souvent pas.

Et dès qu'il en avait le temps, Duo s'échappait et courrait rejoindre Emorinn qu'il retrouvait, tranquillement endormie au bord de la cascade.

Il n'avait osé parler à personne de la présence de son soldat au Palais cette nuit-là, ni même du fait qu'il n'était plus vierge.

Ce fait aurait pu n'avoir aucune incidence puisqu'il était un homme mais depuis la découverte de ses pouvoirs, il avait toujours été traîté comme une jeune fille en fleur et lui-même avait commencé à s'y faire.

Le seul être vivant au courant était la Reine-louve.

Elle au moins, était heureuse qu'il ait enfin trouvé son compagnon de vie et quand il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, Emorinn avait réuni le clan des loups autour de lui et un à un les canidés étaient venus lui lécher la main en signe de respect.

Duo avait eu du mal à comprendre cette manifestation mais Emorinn l'avait rassuré, il était le seul être humain qui eut l'honneur d'être considéré comme un fils de la Forêt et les loups lui montraient ainsi leur attachement et leur respect envers lui.

-

Au Palais, peu de personne avait noté un changement évident chez le Prince.

Effectivement, ses professeurs avaient toujours noté une certaine indiscipline et n'avaient donc pas pris en compte que le jeune Duo semblait plus distrait que d'habitude.

Le Roi était trop occupé avec les incidents qui commençaient à se faire plus fréquent à la frontière et le Prince Wufei était déchiré entre son devoir et la jeune cousine de la Comtesse Merquise von Schbeicker.

Mais Réléna si.

Elle avait bien vu que l'esprit de son Prince était bien au délà de la réalité qui l'entourait. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait vu une profonde détresse explosait dans son regard avant de redevenir aussi doux qu'avant.

La prêtresse le connaissait trop bien.

Elle avait essayé de lui parler, de l'obliger à se confier pour partager sa peine mais Duo semblait totalement l'ignorer.

Totalement perdue face à cette situation, la jeune femme trouva réconfort dans de longues discussions avec le caporal Solo.

Lui aussi avait remarqué l'air absent du Prince mais il l'avait rassuré, sûrement un simple émoi d'adolescent même si la manifestation à laquelle ils avaient eu droit la veille dementait son assurance.

Il aurait fallu être complètement aveugle pour ne pas comprendre la signification de l'aura bleutée qu'avait projeté Duo sur cet inconnu qui avait fui.

-

-

Heero ne comptait plus les rapports qui s'étalaient sur son bureau.

Les incidents à la frontières étaient de plus en plus fréquents et la menace d'une révolte du peuple commençait à gronder.

Il ne pourrait bientôt plus juguler toutes ces informations et il devrait bientôt en parler à son père.

Et en parler à son père signifiait en parle à ses conseillers et au Duc de Catalonia en particulier.

Les paroles rassurantes de sa soeur n'avait absoluement pas effacé la répulsion qu'il vouait à cet homme sans scrupules.

Cela était même tout à fait son genre de provoquer une guerre afin de pouvoir accéder au marché intéressant qu'offrait le Royaume de Scythe.

C'était très crédible comme possible crime de lèse-majesté mais il n'avait absoluement aucune preuves pour attayer son hypothèse et s'il n'en trouvait pas bientôt, il allait être obligé de lever une armée pour défier Scythe.

Comment ferait-il s'il se retrouvait face à Duo?

Comment lui expliquer l'énorme gemme enchassé dans le haume de son armure?

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il lui avait menti pour le protéger?

Comment ne pas se trahir entre ses hommes qui seraient derrière lui et cet homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout en face?

L'idée même de devoir se battre contre Lui lui broyait le ventre...

Car il savait, il était persuadé que Duo ne tahirait pas les siens, même si un doux sentiment le liait avec son ennemi.

Il sourit en pensant au jeune prince de Scythe.

Il n'avait cessé de penser à lui, à sa peau, à ses lèvres, à son regard...

8 longues et interminables semaines où il n'avait pu se libérer une minute pour aller voir s'il l'attendait vraiment...

-

Zechs rentra chez lui d'un pas vif.

Cette journée qui avait commencé en étant ennuyeuse à mourir, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait se rendre chez le Comte Kushrenada avec lequel il était en affaire, était devenue vers la fin absolument passionnante... Enfin tout dépendait du point de vue.

Il était arrivé tôt chez le Comte, franchement pressé d'en finir au plus vite afin de se retrouver sa douce épouse qui avait eu la charmante idée de tomber enceinte, - ce dont il était très heureux d'ailleurs- mais évidement Monsieur Treize n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de le faire attendre près d'une heure.

Quand sa patience fut à bout, Zechs s'était levé, prêt à partir. Il ouvrit la porte du salon sans plus attendre mais la voix de son hôte l'avait arrêté.

Il tendit l'oreille aux murmures qui lui parvenaient. Quand, enfin, les mots prirent toute leur signification, Zechs avait pâli.

Il avait prudemment rebroussé chemin et s'était réinstallé dans le fauteuil qu'il avait deserté un instant plus tôt quand Treize entra.

Zechs s'était recomposé un visage neutre et n'avait rien dit de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Résultat, il courrait presque dans sa propre maison pour rejoindre sa femme et cette fois, ce n'était pas pour prendre de ses nouvelles, il avait plutôt à lui en donner.

-

Il la trouva tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil en rotin sur le balcon de ses appartements, un livre à la main.

Elle sursauta brusquement à la voix de son mari qu'elle n'avait pas entendu entrer.

" Par Myhtra Zechs!!"

Penaud, l'homme s'agenouilla près de sa compagne et l'étreignit avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

" Excuse-moi mais je dois te parler, c'est très important."

Le sourcil droit de Hilde se souléva légerement. Peu de choses avait le pouvoir de faire perdre son calme à son mari.

" Que se passe-t-il?

Tu drois prévenir Catherine: le comte de Kushrénada et le Duc de Catalonia entretiennent de très bons rapports. Cela laisse donc une chance que Treize est reconnu la princesse de Wing à la réception donnée en l'honneur de Mythra."

Les yeux d'Hilde s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Pas une seule seconde depuis le bal elle n'avait pensé que quelqu'un est pu la reconnaître. Après un instant de silence, Zechs posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme.

" Il faut prévenir la Grande Prêtresse: Le Prince et la Princesse de Wing sont en danger."

Hilde observa intensement son mari avant de repousser son étreinte et se leva.

" Je vais envoyer immédiatement un message à Wing. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard."

-

Immédiatemment, la comtesse alla droit dans son bureau pour y écrire une petite note et se dirigea ensuite vers sa volière.

Le message devait impérativement arriver dans les plus brefs délais. Deux mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis le fameux bal, elle espérait vivement qu'il ne fusse pas déjà trop tard.

Elle aimait beaucoup la jeune Noa malgré le peu de temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble et il lui était douloureux de penser qu'elle était déjà peut-être morte.

Plusieurs oiseaux vinrent voleter autour d'elle mais contrairement à son habitude, elle ne leur accorda pas un seul coup d'oeil et alla vers le fond.

Une petite niche en bois noir abritait le messager idéal.

Elle frappa un petit coup.

Rien ne se passa pendant une minute ou deux quand, finalement, un petit museau noir dépassa de l'ouverture sur le devant la niche.

" Salut Shadow."

Les moustaches du petit dragon noir frétillèrent un instant avant que les yeux d'or ne se posent sur la jeune femme.

Shadow était une espèce rarissime de dragons.

Et pour cause, pour la plus part des gens, ils n'étaient qu'une légende.

On dit encore dans les campagnes que croiser un petit dragon noir portait malheur car ils étaient les compagnons de Shinigami.

Et c'était vrai.

Shadow lui avait été offert par la Grande Prêtresse pour une bonne raison: ces petits êtres avaient la faculté de transplaner d'un endroit à un autre en seulement quelques secondes.

Hilde lui présenta le bout de parchemin.

" Shadow, il faut que tu ailles porter ça à la Grande Prêtresse."

Une langue serpentine s'échappa de la gueule du dragon pour venir s'enrouler autour du message que lui tendait la jeune femme et disparut brusquement, surprenant Hilde qui faillit tomber.

Elle avait beau être au courant, le voir était définitivement incroyable.

-

-

Trowa manqua de hurler quand une bestiole à peine plus haute que deux pommes apparut devant lui.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondement pour se calmer et ne pas écraser son poingt sur la tête de Shadow.

L'animal, d'ordinaire assez froid, grimpa immédiatemment sur l'épaule de Trowa et lui donna de petits coups sur la joue en couinant.

" Sacré bestiole."

Trowa lui chatouilla les moustaches avant de prendre le mot qu'il tenait dans sa gueule.

Il lui rapidemment la missive et se leva en jurant.

Le petit dragon manqua de tomber sous le brusque mouvement et il eut tout juste le temps de s'aggripper à la chemise du jeune homme quand son poingt ne s'abatte violemment sur la table.

Puis Trowa l'attrappa par le collet et planta ses yeux furibonds dans ceux, devenu légeremment craintif, du dragonnet.

Il lui tendit le message.

" Va donner ça à Cat'! Elle ne t'en voudra pas de briser sa méditation."

Le dragon disparut à nouveau et Trowa prit une plume et un parchemin.

Il devait mettre Heero au courant le plus tôt possible.

Dès qu'il eut fini, il alla trouvé un de ses pigeons sur le toit et lui donner la cartouche qui contenait l'avertissement.

Trowa grimaça en regardant l'oiseau prendre le chemin du Palais. Il aurait préféré pouvoir envoyer Shadow à sa place mais il lui était impossible d'aller dans des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier que personne d'autres qu'Heero n'ouvre la cartouche.

-

-

Heero balança le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il passa dans la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et sortit du château par les écuries.

Le soleil se couchait tranquillement à l'horizon alors qu'il galopait frénétiquement vers la grande forêt.

Il fallait qu'il le voit.

Dans la journée, l'envie qu'il avait ressenti le matin s'était mué en une espèce d'obsession qui ne l'avait quitté.

Dès qu'il fut enfin sous le couvert des arbres, il s'arrêta.

En priant très fort, il tendit son visage vers le ciel, attendant le moindre petit signe qui lui dirait par où aller pour rejoindre celui qu'il aimait.

Il lui sembla rester une éternité dans cette position et quand, tout espoir envolé, il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, une petite brise se leva.

Son coeur cogna lourdement à sa poitrine en réalisant que Duo, son Duo était quelque part au milieu de cette forêt et l'attendait.

-

-

Dorothy de Catalonia, la fille du Duc, entra dans la chambre d'Heero qu'elle avait vu partir comme un voleur de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, elle entreprit de fouiller méticuleusement les pièces qui composaient l'appartement princier.

Dans la salle d'eau, elle prit un peigne où quelques cheveux bruns restaient encore accrochés et, quand elle voulut sortir, un bruit la fit se retourner, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Elle ne donnait pas chère de sa vie si le Prince la trouvait ici.

Mais elle soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte de la source du fameux bruit: un pigeon s'acharnait sur le carreau de la fenêtre pour qu'enfin quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

Dorothy n'hésita pas et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Le pigeon lui tendit la cartouche qu'elle saisit et s'envola sans demander son reste.

La jeune femme tourna et retourna le fin tube de bois entre ses doigts avant de l'ouvrir.

Son sourire s'élargit.

Elle devait parler à son père.

Vérifiant que tout était bien à sa place, Dorothy sortit.

-

-

**Aller, encore un chapitre plein de douceur et après on entre dans le vif du sujet!!!**

**J'attends vos impressions.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	13. Chapter 13

**GOMEN!!!!**

**Je sais , je suis en retard de 4 jours mais voyez-vous, je préférais faire un bon chapitre en retard qu'un mauvais à l'heure!!**

**Donc...**

**Bref... Maintenant, il est là !!!**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 13:**

-

-

Heero poussait son cheval au maximum de ses possibilités, impatient de sentir à nouveau le corps de Duo contre lui.

Il n'avait que cette idée fixe à l'esprit: gagner le plus de temps possible afin de pouvoir rester quelques instants de plus avec son amour.

Les branches basses des arbres ne l'avaient pas épargné et son visage ainsi que ses bras étaient striés de fines égratignures quand la brise se calma enfin après l'avoir conduit jusqu'à l'orée de la clairière où il avait rencontré Duo la première fois.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, Heero descendit de sa monture et se débarrassa de son épée qu'il prenait toujours avec lui.

Une fois l'étalon solidement harnaché à un chêne tout proche de l'entrée de la clairière, le Prince inspira profondément pour calmer les légers tremblements de ses mains et rejoignit celui qu'il aimait.

-

Le jeune homme eut l'impression de se retrouver 2 mois en arrière alors qu'il pénétrait sur la vaste étendue d'herbe.

Duo lui tournait le dos, accoudé au bord du lac, la tête posée sur ses avants-bras, discutant tranquillement avec la louve qu'il avait vue la dernière fois.

Il s'arrêta un instant, fasciné par les reflets rougeoyants de soleil couchant qui jouaient dans les longues mèches caramel du prince de Scythe.

Un mouvement de la louve le sortit de son état d'hébétude. Effectivement celle-ci s'était redressée et venait à présent jusqu'à lui pour le saluer.

Avant sa rencontre avec Duo, il aurait trouvé purement stupide de penser qu'un animal ait assez de savoir-vivre (qu'il en ait tout court) pour venir saluer un nouvel arrivant et ce, d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute à Heero quant à sa position dans le clan qui peuplait cette forêt.

Elle en était le chef et cela se sentait.

La louve s'arrêta juste un court instant et fit un léger signe de tête auquel il répondit avec le même respect qu'elle lui témoignait.

-

Quand il le leva les yeux, Duo avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Une sourde angoisse lui étreignit l'estomac avant que le jeune homme ne réapparaisse au milieu du lac, le regardant en souriant.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Heero commença à se débarrasser de ses vêtements pour rejoindre le jeune homme dans l'eau et il crut défaillir quand en relevant les yeux, il vit Duo sortir de l'eau, paré en tout et pour tout que de sa sublime chevelure.

Le corps nu de son amant s'affichait sans pudeur aux derniers rayons du soleil et Heero eut un mal fou à ne pas simplement se jeter sur lui.

Le sourire si doux du jeune homme n'avait rien de provocant, donnant à sa nudité, une aura presque angélique.

Puis, sans qu'Heero ne comprenne pour quelle raison, les beaux yeux de Duo s'assombrirent d'inquiétude et le jeune homme vint rapidement à sa rencontre, alors que lui était incapable de bouger.

-

A quelques centimètres de lui, Duo s'arrêta et porta ses mains pâles aux avant bras d'Heero.

" Tu es blessé?"

La question ramena Heero sur terre, surpris.

Un instant l'incompréhension flotta avant que les yeux d'Heero suivent ceux de Duo et tombent sur son torse nu.

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune homme pour comprendre d'où pouvaient provenir les légères blessures qu'il avait sur les bras.

Un sourire désolé s'afficha sur son visage.

" Les branches des arbres."

Un sourcil châtain s'éleva, un peu perdu.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Heero avant qu'il n'est pu rien y faire et entreprit de s'expliquer un peu mieux.

" J'avais hâte de te retrouver. Je n'ai pas fait attention aux branches."

Duo murmura un " Idiot" avant de l'embrasser chastement.

Puis se reculant un peu, Duo se concentra un peu.

L'air crépita bientôt autour de lui.

Heero regarda tout autour de lui.

L'herbe sous ses pieds, les arbres qui protégeaient leur intimité et même l'eau tendaient vers le jeune Prince de Scythe et deux yeux bleus incrédules s'ouvrirent en grand.

La Nature elle-même donnait au jeune homme sa force qui s'accumulait dans ses paumes.

Heero dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer face à tant de pouvoir et il ferma les yeux quand les opalines se posèrent sur sa peau.

-

La sensation était étrange sans pour autant être dérangeante et Heero se prit à aimer cette chaleur diffuse qui réchauffait sa peau.

Les picotements des égratignures s'estompèrent peu à peu et bientôt, le Prince de Wing ne put résister.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il enferma Duo entre ses bras et ravit ses lèvres brusquement.

D'abord fougueux, le baiser devint vite tendre et chaud, leur ouvrant la porte d'un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

Heero ouvrit alors les yeux et découvrit avec étonnement sa peau sans aucune marque.

Il avait tellement entendu d'histoires toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres et il avait du mal à croire que les enchanteresses et enchanteurs en l'occurrence ne soient pas les monstres qu'on lui avait appris.

Mais il ne pouvait pas associer Duo et les rumeurs qui courraient sur toutes les personnes possédant un pouvoir. L'innocence qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme les contredisait toutes.

-

Duo observa les différentes émotions qui défilèrent sur le visage de son compagnon et quand l'amour y succéda enfin à l'inquiétude et l'acceptation, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas et lui fit un sourire immense avant de s'élancer en courrant vers le lac.

D'un bond, il plongea dans l'eau froide et ressortit quelques mètres plus loin.

" Akira!! Viens!"

Heero fut choqué par l'utilisation de son second prénom avant de se souvenir qu'il en était lui-même la cause et là, il le regrettait. Il prit la décision de lui en parler... Après.

-

Oubliant complètement qu'il portait encore son pantalon, Heero courut à son tour.

Sûr de sa puissance, il prit appui sur le bord du lac et sauta.

Duo regarda avec plaisir les muscles bandés avant de précipitamment nager plus loin, Il arrivait droit sur lui.

Le prince de Scythe attendit que celui-ci refasse surface et il cria quand deux bras l'attrapèrent par la taille, le tirant en arrière contre un torse solide.

" Je t'ai eu."

Le murmure à son oreille fit frissonner Duo plus sûrement que la pluie de baisers qui s'abattait sur sa nuque et ses épaules.

" Je t'aime."

Duo avait soufflé plus que dit ces trois petits mots mais ils touchèrent Heero plus sûrement que tous les cris auraient pu le faire.

Vivement, il le retourna contre lui et d'une pression sous le menton, leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, douce prémisse à l'union des corps et des âmes.

Noyés sous les caresses et les mots tendres, ils s'aimèrent dans l'eau, oubliant l'espace d'une seconde d'éternité la tension qui régnait entre leur deux royaumes et qui les obligerait un jour à se faire face sur un champ de bataille.

-

Le crépuscule tombant, les deux jeunes gens avaient allumé un petit feu, se séchant tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Plusieurs fois ils avaient fait l'amour et ils se reposaient, en silence.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une fois que l'euphorie de l'orgasme fut évanoui, les temps sombres se rappelèrent à Heero.

" La guerre est proche."

Le visage souriant de Duo s'assombrit. Il partageait son angoisse.

" Je le sais. Le souffle du vent me l'a annoncé."

Duo sentit l'étreinte se resserrer sur lui, plainte muette d'un désespoir qu'il connaissait.

" Seras-tu sur le champ de bataille Duo?"

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre.

Comme il connaissait son père et son frère, on lui interdira de partir au combat mais il était puissant et le savait, jamais il ne les abandonnerait face à l'ennemi.

" Oui."

Un soupir douloureux s'échappa des lèvres d'Heero.

Duo se redressa et prit les mains d'Heero entre les siennes.

" Fuyons."

Les pupilles bleues se teintèrent de douleur.

" Je ne peux pas fuir.

Pourquoi? Tu as une famille ou...

Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec toi."

Le châtain fronça le nez mais attendit sans rien dire.

" Akira n'est pas vraiment mon prénom. En fait si, mais il n'est que le deuxième, peu de personnes le connaissent d'ailleurs.

Qui es-tu alors? Tu n'es pas soldat non plus?

Si, je suis bien capitaine dans l'Armée Royale de Wing. Mais on m'appelle Heero..."

Pendant quelques instants, Duo ne comprit pas pourquoi un prénom avait tant d'importance finalement, il aurait pu s'appeler Tartanpion que ça n'aurait pas fait de grande différence jusqu'à ce que le souvenir d'une leçon de politique.

" ..._Le Royaume de Wing est gouverné par le Roi Odin et sera succédé par son fils aîné, Heero..."_

Les yeux violets s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Duo recula. Fuir avait été la seule solution qui était apparue au jeune homme mais il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de devoir qui animait Heero.

Lui-même aurait fait de très nombreux sacrifices pour le suivre mais il ne pouvait lui demander d'abandonner tout un peuple. Il devait les conduire même si c'était dans un combat

Le jeune homme ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y enfouit sa tête.

-

Heero l'observa, le coeur douloureusement étreint. Il n'avait pas imaginé un tel refus. Et pour la 1ère fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, le prince de Wing douta de ce qui les liait mais Duo tourna la tête vers lui et encra son regard dans le sien.

" Heero Yuy, héritier du Royaume de Wing. Les Dieux auront bien joué avec nos vies."

Le sus-nommé poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant le ton à la fois doux et ironique.

" Oui."

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux myosotis

" Je t'aime Heero."

Celui-ci sourit et s'autorisa à enfin approcher son ange.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya les perles salées.

" Je ne sais pas encore ce qui se passera mais ne l'oublie jamais, je t'aime aussi."

Duo se blottit contre lui.

" Aime-moi encore ce soir. Demain nous serons ennemis sur le champ de bataille."

Les baisers et l'étreinte qui suivit furent empreints de détresse et d'amour absolu.

Ils s'aimaient et le Destin les vouait à se déchirer.

-

-

A quelques miles au Nord, au temple de Mythra, Quatre était assis sous le saule pleureur où il avait l'habitude de lire.

Mais ce soir, le livre avait glissé entre ses jambes et ses mains étaient posés sur son crâne en une vaine tentative de bloquer la vague de détresse qui émanait de son ami Duo et du compagnon de celui-ci, Heero.

Il se sentait si coupable de ne pas pouvoir les aider alors qu'il en savait un peu plus qu'eux mais sa mère avait été très claire, son rôle avait été de donner confiance en lui au Prince de Scythe et il avait admirablement rempli sa tâche mais l'ami qui sommeillait en lui se maudissait de ne pouvoir rien faire mais il devait en aucun cas interférer dans la suite des événements. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux pour faire avancer les choses, son intervention pourrait gâcher les faibles chances d'une issue favorable.

N'en pouvant émotionnellement plus, Quatre fit quelque chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire depuis une certaine soirée au palais de Scythe la Grande.

Il se concentra et chercha au travers du monde une aura bien particulière et se laissa bercer par sa chaleur.

-

Bien loin au sud-ouest, Trowa eut un léger sourire alors que l'esprit de Quatre venait se réfugier dans l'étreinte de son âme, lui faisant oublier l'espace de quelques secondes la terrible nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Hilde.

-

-

**J'espère que vous accrochez toujours autant parce qu'après l'action s'accélère!!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Suite à un problème de messagerie, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre, ou du moins pas à tout le monde donc je vais le faire vite fait ici:**

**Merci à: Dyneen, Iroko, chunchun, Dragonneva, Nass, thefrenchfan, SNT59, JustShad'y, jojo, Shini-Cat, zashikiwarashi**

**Toujours un grand merci à Siashini pour sa correction!!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 14:**

-

-

Noa s'éveilla en sueur.

Encore un cauchemar, se dit-elle, après que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité et eurent retrouvés la sobriété des murs de sa chambre.

Les ténèbres apaisantes de la pièce ralentirent les battements précipités de son coeur, son esprit gardant encore les images de flammes et de sang qui avaient peuplé sa vision. Celle-ci avait été beaucoup plus violente que les précédentes et surtout, pour la 1ère fois, Heero n'en faisait pas parti et cela l'angoissait.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Les quelques pas et le liquide froid lui firent un bien fou et elle était prête à sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil qu'elle esperait vivement sans rêve quand un bruit lui fit tendre l'oreille.

Pendant un moment plus rien ne fit attendre et elle finit par se dire qu'elle avait du rêvé quand le bruit se reproduisit.

Une sorte de grattement.

Un grattement contre la porte.

Noa fronça les sourcils.

Personne ne venait la voir en pleine nuit, sauf peut-être son frère, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis maintenant 4 ans et de toute façon, il avait l'habitude d'entrer sans rien demander à personne.

Prudente, elle attrapa sa dague avant de se poster derrière la porte et attendit de nouveau le bruit.

Mais se fut un failble murmure qui lui parvint.

« Je vous en prie Princesse, réveillez-vous... S'il vous plait... »

Surprise d'entendre une voix féminine, Noa finit par ouvrir.

« Que Shinigami soit grand, vous êtes réveillée.

Pardon? »

Noa faisait tant référence au nom étrange qu'elle avait prononcé qu'à la raison pour laquelle il était si important qu'elle soit déjà levée.

La jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle, bouscula un peu Noa en entrant précipitement dans la chambre.

Ce fut là que la Princesse la reconnut.

Sara, une jeune servante de Lady Dorothy.

« Je suis désolée Princesse de venir à cette heure-ci mais vous devez absolument quittée le palais au plus vite pour vous rendre au Temple sous la protection de Mythra. »

La jeune femme observa un peu mieux sa visiteuse nocturne. Elle était habillée de travers, comme si quelque chose d'urgent l'avait sortie du lit et la peur se lisait dans ses yeux noirs.

« Pourquoi donc devrais-je partir?

Pour votre vie Mademoiselle.

Ma vie?

Oui. C'est le fils de la Grande prêtresse de Shinigami, Trowa, qui m'envoie. »

Au nom de Trowa, Noa se détendit un peu. Le jeune homme et sa cousine avaient été d'une grande d'aide au Royaume de Scythe et elle leur faisait confiance. Mais ça ne lui disait toujours pas pourquoi elle était en danger.

« On vous a reconnu au Palais de Scythe. »

Noa pâlit brusquement. Quelqu'un de Wing l'avait vu elle, Princesse de Wing, entrain de danser avec Wufei, le Prince héritier de Scythe.

Si son père venait à être au courant, elle ne donnait pas chère de sa vie.

« Mais Heero?

Votre frère était en sécurité. Personne n'osera le toucher. »

Certes, Noa était d'accord sur ces points mais il en restait un qui n'avait pas été abordé.

« Qui est Shinigami? »

La servante sourit.

« Le Dieu Shinigami est le jumeau de Mythra, l'autre figure de la dualité universelle.

Dieu?

Oui. Shinigami n'est pas un mauvais dieu mais il représente l'antithèse de Mythra: la mort, les ténèbres...mais au fil du temps, les hommes ont choisi d'oublier ce dieu, symbôle même de leur propre dualité ce qui a conduit à la situation que l'on connait. Je vous en prie Princesse, il faut partir maintenant!!! »

Noa réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Etait-il possible que ce soit ce Dieu qui provoquait ses visions?

L'étrange apaisement qui la prenait quand la servante pronoçait ce nom la décida.

« Ok, je prends un sac et je vous suis. »

Ainsi fut fait.

Toute de noire vêtue, Noa suivit la jeune Sara jusqu'à l'écurie.

Tout en silence, la jeune femme sella Shenlong et partit sans un regard en arrière.

-

Sara soupira de soulagement.

Trowa avait été très clair avec ses ordres. Sans réponse d'Heero, il avait décidé de voir par lui même comment allait la princesse en la personne de la petite Sara.

C'était un vieux voleur qui l'avait ramené un jour au repère de la Guilde alors qu'elle n'avait que 3 ans.

A 8 ans, Catherine s'était arrangée pour qu'elle soit engagée au Palais et par la duchesse Catalonia encore en vie à ce moment là.

Elle leur devait tout et elle était fière d'avoir pu les aider.

Tranquillement, elle remonta jusqu'à sa chambre quand elle fut tirée en arrière et que le reflet d'une lame jaissent devant ses yeux avant de disparaître. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de sentir la morsure froide du métal sur sa la peau fine de son cou que le sang chaud coulait déjà.

La jeune fille porta ses mains à son cou alors qu'on la relâchait. Elle mourut là...

-

Le chef de la milice du duc de Catalonia balança un petit coffre de bois sur le mur.

La Princesse avait fui.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, il entraîna ses hommes vers les appartements du Prince.

Silencieusement, il ouvrit l'imposant panneau de bois.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité totale et le souffle un peu lourd qui lui parvenait sur sa gauche lui indiquait clairement que le Prince dormait.

D'un signe, il ordonna à ses hommes d'entrer.

Selon leur plan, les hommes encerclèrent le lit et le chef s'avança, un gourdin à la main.

A l'instant même où celui-ci s'appretait à frapper, Heero se redressa brusquement, fichant son épée dans l'estomac découvert du chef.

Vif comme l'éclair, Heero ressortit son arme aussi vite de son fourreau vivant et sans accorder un seul regard au sang qui se répendait sur son lit, il sauta à terre, prêt à se défendre.

11 hommes l'entouraient, armés et cuirassés.

Il avait eu de la chance que l'armure de son 1er agresseur ait une faible au niveau de la poitrine. Les autres ne se laisseraient pas si facilement avoir.

-

Pendant une éternité rien ne bougea.

Les 12 hommes se jugeaient, s'observaient sans qu'il y en ait un qui ose s'attaquer à l'Héritier.

La porte s'ouvrit à toute volé, surprenant tout le monde et si Heero n'avait pas été aussi surpris par la personne qui venait d'entrer, il en aurait profité pour se sortir de là.

Mais voir Lady Dorothy, dans une tenue bien loin de ses si riches toilettes, dans sa chambre à pareille heure et surtout, l'éclat qui illuminait ses yeux gris lui avouait clairement qu'elle était à l'origine de ce guet-apens. Aussi ne réagit-il pas assez vite quand la jeune femme porta une sarbacane à ses lèvres et souffla dedans à une vitesse redoutable.

Une petite flèchette l'atteignit au cou.

Heero n'en revenait pas.

Il ne put que portait sa main là il y avait la piqure avant de sentir ses jambes faiblir. Il tituba un instant, incapable de comprendre la raison de ses agissements.

Un rire glacial répondit à sa muette interrogation alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

« Descendez le au sous-sol. »

Deux des hommes attrapèrent le Prince et le sortirent de la pièce.

La jeuen femme regarda le groupe passée avec un sourire mauvais et elle sortit à son tour avant de jeter un coup d'oeil méprisant au cadavre sur le lit.

« Incapable... »

-

-

Le 1er coup de tonnerre arracha Duo à son sommeil et le fit hurler de terreur

Un orage avait menacé toute la journée et il venait enfin d'éclater mais ce n'était pas un orage naturel.

Quelque chose de terrible était à present en marche et la Nature se déchaînait, annonçant au jeune enchanteur une ère sombre.

Tout en se battant contre les violents murmures, promesses de douleur et de sang; Duo se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon.

Une violente averse inondait les dalles de pierre.

Duo s'arrêta à la limite couverte mais malgré tout la pluie noyait ses larmes car maintenant, il le savait, bientôt, très bientôt, il devrait se battre contre celui qu'il aimait.

-

-

A des centaines de miles, Quatre et Trowa avaient aussi senti le déchaînement et il commençait à pleuvoir sur leurs deux Temples.

A l'intérieur, à l'abri des forces de la Nature, ils priaient les Dieux de la créations de protéger leur amis contre les temps à venir.

-

-

Noa chevauchait aussi vite que Shenlong le pouvait quand les 1ères gouttes de pluies s'abattirent sur elle.

Une vision se déclancha.

Heero qui tuait un homme.

Heero qui allait se battre.

Heero qui s'écroulait.

Brusquement, elle tira sur les reines de sa monture, prête à lui faire faire demi-tour au plus vite tandis que les scènes défilaient dans son esprit.

Shenlong hennit et reprit le chemin de Wing quand un loup se mit en travers de son chemin.

Noa s'énerva et obligea Shenlong qui montrait des signes d'angoisse face au canidé à passer à côté mais 6 autres loups vinrent en renfort du 1er.

Les larmes de rage et d'impuissances montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle hurla, suppliant les loups de la laisser passer.

Mais rien y fit. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'encolure de Shenlong et pleura longtemps.

-

Quand elle n'eut plus une seule larme à verser, les loups n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Noa soupira, vaincue.

A nouveau, elle changea de direction et tomba sur un autre loup, plus imposant que les autres. Les yeux ambrés l'observèrent intensément comme si l'animal fouillé son âme et finirent par se détourner.

Le loup hurla une fois avant de prendre le chemin du Temple de Mythra, escortant la jeune fille jusqu'à qu'elle soit en sécurité.

-

-

Alors, toujours avec moi?

Kisu..

Noan


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi sauf Noa !!**

**Résumé: C'est la guerre... Il est temps que les peuples se préparent au combat!!**

**merci à Tout le monde pour vos reviews et gros bisou à Siashini pour ses corrections!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 15 :**

-

-

Au lendemain, un aigle royal survola l'immense forêt de Samhain en direction du Palais Royal de Scythe.

A sa patte, une cartouche de cuir noir portait en son sein la déclaration de guerre entre les deux pays les plus puissants de la Terre de Sora.

Le Roi Odin de Wing accusait ouvertement le peuple de Scythe d'attaquer son pays et, s'en déclarant insulté, il provoqua la Roi Kern.

Celui-ci entra dans une colère noire en lisant la missive et fit chercher son fils aîné sur le champ.

-

Au milieu de ses subordonnés, Wufei faisait une remarquable démonstration d'escrime en compagnie du caporal Solo qui excellait dans ce domaine quand un serviteur de son père entra brusquement dans la salle d'armes, affolé.

Il n'attendit pas que la joute prenne fin avant de venir poser un genou devant son Prince.

« Sa Majesté vous demande de toute urgence. »

A ses mots, Solo salua son adversaire et le laissa seul.

« Que veut-il ?

Je ne sais, Altesse mais cela est urgent. Sa Majesté a été très claire, je ne dois pas revenir sans vous.

Bien. »

Conscient de l'importance de cet appel, Wufei passa rapidement dans la salle d'eau attenante à la salle d'entraînement et suivit le jeune serviteur jusqu'à son Père.

-

-

Heero se tenait droit sur son cheval au milieu de la Cour du Palais de Wing. De sa voix de ténor qui résonnait comme un glas, il annonça la terrible nouvelle.

« La guerre entre notre Royaume et le Royaume de Scythe est déclarée. Que tous les réservistes se présentent sans faute ce soir, ici-même, sous peine d'être pendu haut et court. »

Un murmure affolé balaya la foule présente et Trowa, qui se trouvait là par pur hasard, n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Evidemment, il savait que la guerre éclaterait bientôt mais l'attitude même de son Prince le laissait perplexe.

D'où lui venait ce vide froid qui avait remplacé l'implacable détermination d'Heero ?

Sous ses yeux étonnés, celui-ci quitta le château pour partir sillonner la campagne pour recruter le plus de soldats possible.

Que ce passait-il ?

-

-

A Scythe, Wufei se tenait au milieu de la Grande Place du marché et faisait de même que le Prince de Wing.

Sauf que…

La rage et la détermination qu'il mettait dans ses mots touchèrent le patriotisme des Scythéens qui hurlaient à l'unisson de leur Prince.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et à midi, la Cour du Palais de Scythe grouillait d'hommes prêts à donner leur vie pour défendre leurs familles et leur pays.

-

Au cœur même du Palais de Scythe, un combat d'un tout autre ordre se déroulait dans les appartements du Prince Duo.

Une trentaine des plus puissantes enchanteresses du pays étaient venues en renfort pour aider Réléna à contenir la fureur de leur Prince.

Celui-ci avait explosé à l'annonce de la guerre et quand son père avait refusé qu'il participe lui-aussi aux combats à venir, Duo n'avait pu contenir la vague de puissance que sa colère avait déclenchée.

Les enchanteresses se tenaient tout autour de lui, tentant pour l'instant avec succès de résister à la magie du Prince qui les obligeait à utiliser tous leurs pouvoirs pour lui faire face.

Duo développait une impressionnante puissance que Réléna n'avait tout bonnement jamais éprouvée.

Même pendant leurs entraînements, jamais le jeune homme n'avait concentré autant de puissance sans aucun sort et elle se doutait qu'il la tirait de la tempête qui sévissait sur le pays depuis la veille au soir.

-

Duo, lui, ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : être sur le front pour protéger Heero.

Il se fichait bien des raisons grotesques qui avaient mené à cette extrémité et seule la survie de son compagnon avait de l'importance.

Et plus la force que les enchanteresses déployaient pour l'arrêter était grande plus sa rage et donc sa puissance se décuplait.

Quoiqu'en pense son père et son frère, il serait sur le champ de bataille, peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait.

-

-

Trempée et frigorifiée par la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber, Noa arriva enfin, épuisée, aux portes du Temple de Mythra.

Dans la cour, elle se laissa glisser au bas de Shenlong et les prêtresses, prévenues de son arrivée par Emorinn qui l'avait précédée de quelques minutes, eurent tout juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

Quatre apparût au seuil de la demeure divine et vint prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Noa reconnut le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu au Palais de Scythe et lui sourit faiblement.

« Mon frère… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure.

« Ne vous occupez de rien Altesse. Reposez-vous. »

Le doux sourire de Quatre apaisa les craintes de Noa et elle finit par succomber à la douce étreinte du sommeil, son corps et son esprit épuisés par la nuit qu'elle avait passé à chevaucher sous la tempête.

Quatre soupira.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir les énormes nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel de Scythe

La guerre qu'il redoutait tant s'annonçait.

-

-

Trowa courait à perdre haleine pour rejoindre sa sœur.

L'attitude d'Heero le dérangeait clairement.

Le Prince de Wing n'était pas dans son état normal et il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Catherine le plus vite possible.

Ne se souciant pas des gens qu'il bousculait dans sa course folle, il arriva dans le quartier populaire de la ville et au détour d'une ruelle plus sombre que les autres, il s'engouffra sous une arche basse qui dissimulait aux yeux de tous l'entrée du quartier général de la Guilde des Voleurs.

Sans s'arrêter, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui le menait au toit.

-

Quand il ouvrit à la volée la porte qui donnait sur le toit, Trowa trouva sa sœur, se tenant les bras levés sous la pluie battante, psalmodiant une longe litanie de mots dans une langue inconnue du jeune homme.

Généralement respectueux du temps de prière de sa sœur, cette fois-ci, il n'attendit pas qu'elle termine avant de l'appeler, s'attirant une regard noir de la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu.

« Que veux-tu Trowa ? »

Ignorant la note de colère qu'il devinait dans la voix de sa sœur, il répondit.

« Heero n'est pas dans son état normal. »

Catherine se tourna complètement vers lui, surprise.

Devant la réaction de sa sœur, Trowa ferma les yeux. Il avait espéré jusqu'au bout que sa sœur avait prévu un tel changement de la part de leur Prince.

« Comment ça ? »

Trowa lui raconta brièvement l'attitude bizarre du jeune homme et Catherine soupira.

« Il y a une force inconnue qui vient d'entrer en jeu. »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et attendit la suite.

La Grande Prêtresse tourna alors son visage vers le ciel déchaîné et se remit à murmurer.

Cette fois-ci, Trowa mit un genou à terre et pria à l'unisson de sa sœur.

-

La pluie chaude lui dégoulinait dans le dos, trempant cheveux et vêtements quand sa sœur baissa son regard sur lui.

Aussitôt, il se releva.

« Va au palais. Nous devons savoir ce qui se passe exactement sinon… »

Trowa acquiesça.

« Vois avec Théobald, il y est cuisinier, il pourra te faire entrer sans problème. »

Le jeune homme s'inclina avant de rebrousser chemin.

-

Catherine resta un peu plus longtemps sur le toit.

Elle regrettait vraiment la petite Sara qui avait donné sa vie pour la Princesse de Wing. Avec elle, elle aurait su avant l'heure ce qui s'était produit pour en arriver à cette situation.

Après une dernière pensée pour le courage de ce petit bout de femme, la Grande Prêtresse reprit sa prière, en espérant que Shinigami protègerait son Fils.

-

-

**Inutile de me demander ce qui arrive à Heero, je ne vous répondrais pas, il faudra lire jusqu'au bout pour le savoir !!**

**J'espère quand même que vous êtes toujours intéressé!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aller, un petit cadeau pour le week-end!!**

**Merci à Siashini pour sa correction !!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 16 :**

-

-

La tempête qui ravageait le continent de Sora depuis 3 jours semblait avoir suspendu sa folie, uniquement attentive à l'autre folie qui se déroulait sur la terre ferme.

Sur l'immense plaine des Ombres qui bordait le fleuve Styx qui courait jusqu'à l'Océan Infini où nombres de combats meurtriers entre les deux peuples avaient déjà eu lieu, les deux armées ennemies se faisaient face, derrière leur Prince héritier respectif, à la droite de leur Père.

Wufei se tenait droit et fier sur Nataku, une magnifique jument blanche aussi fière que son cavalier.

Ses cheveux noirs attachés en catogan battaient violemment sa nuque sous le vent vif et sa main se crispait sur le manche de son sabre qui battait le flanc droit du cheval.

Au centre du heaume de son armure, une jade d'une rare taille hurlait sa place et chaque soldat présent derrière lui vouait à cette pierre, fruit des entrailles de la Terre et bénie par Mythra un pieu culte.

En face de l'armée Scythéenne, l'armée de Wing se tenait prête derrière Heero, arrogant sur sa monture d'un noir profond.

Chacun des soldats des deux armées attendait, impatient d'en découdre avec l'ennemi, les premières lueurs de l'aube qui annonceraient le début du combat.

-

Loin derrière l'armée de Scythe, le Palais résonnait des menaces proférées par Duo aux jeunes femmes qui l'empêchaient de rejoindre la plaine des Ombres.

Mais Réléna et les siennes tenaient bon et la jeune prêtresse espérait vraiment qu'il ne puisse pas développer un peu plus de puissance…

-

Quand les 1ers rayons d'un timide soleil effleurèrent le sol de Sora, Heero et Wufei appelèrent au combat au même moment.

Les soldats se mirent en marche, épées, lances et boucliers en avant, déterminés.

-

Un autre hurlement se joignit à ceux des deux princes héritiers.

Une brume scintillante entoura brusquement Duo et le hurlement qui sortit de sa gorge entraîna une brusque montée de sa puissance et les jeunes femmes qui le contenait furent projetées contre les murs derrière elles.

Voyant Duo prendre le diadème où brille l'améthyste que la Grande Prêtresse Iria lui a offerte lors de son initiation au culte de Mythra, Réléna tenta de se relever mais une douleur fulgurante à la tête la força à rester sur place.

Le Prince ceignit son front de la Pierre sacrée de Mythra et sans un regard en arrière, il courut hors de Palais, envoyant à plusieurs mètres tous ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de sa route.

Il continua sa course jusqu'à la forêt de Samhain où, en coupant à travers ces bois qu'il connaissait par cœur, il pourrait atteindre la plaine des Ombres, plus au sud, bien plus vite qu'en harnachant un cheval.

Quand il fut sous le couvert des arbres, il siffla longuement sans jamais s'arrêter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri strident lui répondit suivi de peu par un long hurlement.

Duo s'arrêta net.

Devant lui, Deathscythe, son phénix, était accompagné d'Emorinn.

« Ne crois pas que tu m'empêcheras de passer !! »

La louve se redressa et planta son regard ambré dans les yeux améthyste du Prince.

Celui-ci comprit que, bien au contraire, elle était là pour lui prêter main forte.

En quelques instants, tout le clan des loups entourait le jeune enchanteur et le maître licorne se tenait devant lui.

Duo n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir mais l'heure n'était pas à l'étonnement.

Sans attendre, il fit ce que la louve attendait de lui.

D'un geste souple, il prit place sur le dos de l'animal et à son signal, l'étrange groupe reprit sa course vers la bataille.

Le sang de Duo pulsait à ses veines et il sentait une magie incommensurable courir dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

La colère l'aveuglait.

Il en voulait à son père et à son frère de l'avoir tenu à l'écart.

Face à face avec Heero, il aurait pu mettre fin à cette folie mais il était sûrement trop tard.

Le cœur et l'âme au bord des lèvres, il priait Mythra pour arriver à temps.

-

-

Au temple de Mythra, Quatre priait aussi.

Il était au chevet de la Princesse de Wing qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux depuis son arrivée.

Il leva la tête quand la jeune femme commença brusquement à s'agiter.

-

Noa émergeait un peu de ce long sommeil quand une vision la prit par surprise et la plongea au cœur de la bataille qui faisait rage.

Elle hurla en se trouvant face à son frère.

Celui-ci pourfendait et trucidait sans qu'aucune émotion ne se peigne sur son visage couvert de sang. Indifférent à ceux qui tombaient sous ses coups, il marchait sur un tapis de cadavres, droit sur Wufei.

La jeune femme hurlait après son frère qui ne l'entendait pas. Elle essaya de l'arrêter mais ses bras passèrent au travers du corps de jeune homme sans lui faire aucun effet.

Les larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue alors qu'elle continuait à crier pour que Wufei se retourne et fasse face à son frère qui arrivait sur lui.

Elle courut jusqu'à eux, espérant toujours arrêter le bras armé d'Heero mais rien y faisait, ni cris, ni ses larmes…

Le visage de marbre d'Heero ne cilla pas quand il leva son arme, prêt à attaquer Wufei en traître quand un soldat de Scythe le vit et lui entailla le bras.

Le cri du soldat fit se retourner Wufei et avisant l'Héritier de Wing, il se prépara à un combat à mort.

Noa tremblait de tous ses membres continuant à leur hurler d'arrêter mais rien y fit et quand ils entamèrent le combat, la vue de Noa se brouilla définitivement.

-

Quatre se tenait au-dessus de la jeune femme quand celle-ci ouvrit grand ses yeux vert-gris inondés de larmes.

« IL FAUT QUE J'Y AILLE !!! MON FRERE !! MON FRERE N'EST PAS DANS SON ETAT NORMAL !!! »

Elle hurlait tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais Quatre l'attrapa à bras le corps et elle finit par s'écrouler contre lui, tambourinant sa poitrine de ses poings mais il refusa de la lâcher et elle finit par se rendormir contre lui.

-

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre ses prières quand une onde magique d'une force incroyable le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Il appela plusieurs prêtresses pour veiller le sommeil agité de la Princesse et ordonnant de le prévenir dès qu'elle se réveillerait de nouveau.

Ainsi fait, il courut jusqu'aux appartements de sa mère.

L'aura qu'il avait sentie était celle de Duo.

Jamais il n'avait développé une telle magie et ce fut très inquiet qu'il poussa la porte du sanctuaire de Mythra.

-

-

De son côté, Trowa n'avait pas perdu de temps.

Ignorant complètement ce qui se passait bien plus au Sud, il avait été engagé comme aide cuisinier par Théo et, à présent, il profitait de l'absence des gardes pour faire un tour dans le Palais de Wing.

Le château était immense, construit par un ancêtre d'Heero dont la mégalomanie se lisait à même les grosses pierres de taille qui en constituaient les murs.

Il savait qui lui faudrait un temps fou pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas au Royaume de Wing mais il ne perdait pas espoir d'arriver à connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de l'attitude d'Heero.

Déjà trois jours qu'il explorait le château sans avoir trouvé aucun indice.

-

En voyant midi arriver, il allait abandonner pour retrouver son poste aux cuisines, afin de garder sa couvertures le plus longtemps possible mais, en passant devant une lourde porte de bois noir ouvragé qu'il identifia comme étant les appartements d'Heero, un murmure lui parvint.

Trowa eut beau tendre l'oreille, il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que la jeune femme, parce que c'était bien une jeune femme qu'il entendait, disait.

Il s'approcha au plus près et, par la porte entrebâillée, il aperçut la Duchesse de Catalonia, à genoux au sol, au centre d'un cercle qui fit froid dans le dos au jeune homme.

-

-

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié mon cadeau, la suite viendra normalement, Lundi.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

-

-

La licorne semblait voler au-dessus du sol, emmenant aussi vite qui lui était possible le Fils de Mythra auprès du Fils de Shinigami.

Les sentiments de Duo se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il devait arriver et stopper cette bataille.

Il fallait absolument qu'il intervienne avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis…

-

Alors que la tempête recommençait à prendre en force, les combats faisaient rage sur la Plaine détrempée.

Aveuglé par le brouillard de pluie, Wufei perdit Heero de vue et se trouva à combattre d'autres soldats au milieu des siens, hurlant à pleins poumons pour motiver ses troupes.

-

Heero se battait aux côtés de son père face au Roi de Scythe après que Wufei ait pratiquement disparu quand la pluie avait commencé à tomber avec une force redoutable.

Les vêtements sous les armures se faisaient lourds, ralentissant les mouvements de tous les combattants présents.

Les épées tranchaient les chairs.

Les lances pourfendaient les corps.

Le nombres de soldats diminuait à vue d'œil sous la pluie battante, comme si la Nature elle-même ne voulait pas de cette offrande morbide alors que la terre buvait contre son gré le sang qui coulait à flot.

-

Duo déboucha enfin sur la Plaine des Ombres et s'arrêta.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant les corps qui jonchaient le sol et le vent charriait jusqu'à lui les hurlements de douleur et l'odeur âcre du sang.

Sa colère se mua soudainement en haine contre tous ceux qui défiguraient cette Nature qu'il aimait tant et la brume légère qui l'avait enveloppé jusque là se transforma en un tourbillon d'énergie, prêt à exploser.

-

Heero avisa enfin l'Héritier de Scythe.

De son pas sûr et arrogant, il laissa son père faire face seul au Roi Kern et fondit droit sur sa proie.

Il devait tuer Wufei de Scythe.

Celui-ci eut juste le temps de se retourner au cri d'un de ses soldats et para in extremis la lame du Prince de Wing.

A nouveau, le combat s'engagea entre eux, une détermination farouche animant leurs prunelles.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut pas de temps pour se préparer, Heero réattaqua sans attendre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les lames s'entrechoquèrent sans atteindre leur cible mais une feinte de Wufei, plus agile que son adversaire, lui permit de le blesser.

Heero porta une main à son bras gauche et fut presque surpris de voir du sang couler sur sa main.

Sans prendre le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, Heero réattaqua avec force faisant reculer Wufei de plusieurs mètres.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du Prince de Wing.

-

Surpris par la violence de l'attaque, Wufei fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas se laisser submerger par son adversaire, rendant coups pour coups.

Petit à petit, le Prince de Scythe reprit le dessus sur Heero, celui-ci perdant de plus en plus de force à mesure que le sang s'échappait de l'entaille béante qu'il avait sur le bras gauche.

Le combat prit une autre tournure, quand, d'une feinte particulièrement vicieuse Heero se retrouva à terre.

Wufei se dressa devant lui et leva son arme.

-

D'un coup sur la croupe de la licorne, Duo s'élança dans la bataille en hurlant.

Les soldats s'écartèrent de crainte sur son passage, n'osant s'attaquer à lui par peur des représailles.

Ceux de Scythe reconnurent leur Prince mais la puissance qu'il dégageait leur fit peur et ceux de Wing tremblèrent devant l'Enchanteur.

Sur son chemin, tous les combats stoppèrent mais Duo n'y fit pas attention.

Un éclat cobalt attira son attention au cœur de la bataille.

Il avait trouvé Heero.

Un long hurlement, provenant du plus profond de ses entrailles, s'échappa de sa gorge quand il vit le reflet de la lame de son frère au-dessus de son compagnon.

Une terrible et aveuglante vague de puissante magie balaya instantanément la Plaine, frappant de plein fouet tous les soldats encore debout, les jetant tous à terre.

Duo vacilla un instant et tomba du dos de la licorne, épuisé.

-

-

Le silence enveloppait la Plaine des Ombres.

Les soldats encore en vie ouvrèrent péniblement les yeux et se redressèrent.

Plus un seul homme n'était debout et seule, la licorne, vide de tout cavalier se dressait au centre de la Plaine.

-

Le Roi Kern fit comme ses hommes.

Il passait une main tremblante sur son visage et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Pendant un instant, il ne comprit pas ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

Autour de lui, les hommes étaient à terre, morts pour certains, blessés pour d'autres et dans son autre main, son épée, plantée dans le corps de son ennemi, le Roi Odin.

Quand les tremblements cessèrent, il se releva.

-

Le caporal Solo secoua un peu la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Son regard, encore un peu hagard, se posa sur son entourage immédiat.

« Merde !! Wufei !! »

Le Prince gisait à quelques pas de lui.

Solo se traîna jusqu'à son Prince et fut soulagé de trouver un pouls quand il posa ses doigts sur son cou.

Quand il fut suffisamment remis, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Il était en train de se battre aux côtés de Wufei quand…

Putain !!

Duo !!!

Solo se redressa sur ses jambes encore un peu flageolantes et regarda tout autour de lui, affolé.

Il avait vu Duo sur le champ de bataille et c'était lui qui avait causé tout ça.

Il vit la licorne qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et s'alla à la rejoindre comme il put mais elle était seule; nul trace de Duo à ses côtés

« SOLO !!!!! »

Le soldat se retourna pour voir arriver Réléna, le front couvert de sang, suivie par trois autres enchanteresses.

« Léna ? »

La jeune femme courrait vers lui sans faire attention où elle mettait les pieds, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois.

Solo alla à sa rencontre et elle s'effondra dans ses bras, essoufflée par la dépense d'énergie qu'elle avait due fournir pour arriver jusque là.

« Nous… Nous… n'avons… pas… pu... retenir Duo !! »

Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer.

« Je sais. C'est lui le responsable de tout ça. »

D'un geste ample, il lui désigna le champ de bataille où quelques minutes plus tôt les combats faisaient encore rage.

Réléna ouvrit grand les yeux et étouffa un cri entre ses mains.

Après un long silence où les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme, celle-ci releva son visage vers celui du soldat.

« Où est-il ? »

Solo se mordit la lèvre tout en secouant lentement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas. Il a disparu. »

Réléna n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une immense clameur secoua la plaine.

Ensemble, ils cherchèrent la raison d'une telle manifestation et virent le roi Kern brandir à bout de lame la couronne de Wing.

Le regard de Réléna rencontra de nouveau celui de Solo.

Dans les prunelles bleutées, elle lisait exactement ce qu'elle pensait elle-aussi.

Scythe était victorieuse…

Mais à quel prix ?

-

Ca vous a plu?

Et ne pas râler après l'auteur!!

Je sais que je suis frustrante, sadique...!!! Mais c tellement bon !!!

Comme mon dernier Os a fait un flop - Vi, vi ça arrive!!- je remets ici la petite note que j'ai posté à la fin de celui-ci

**Petite Note: Puisque j'ai eu la confirmation, je vais faire ma demande ici:**

**Catirella a suggéré une chose intéressante:**

**Qui viendra à la Japan Expo cette année?**

**Et pourquoi pas, se rencontrer! Cela pourrait être sympa!!**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez toujours!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Parce que je suis une fille super sympa !! Si, si!! Je vous offre le prochain chapitre avec un peu d'avance...**

**En fait, j'ai été victime d'un odieux chantage et... Non, je plaisante !!**

**Je le mets un peu en avance ( soit 1 journée parce que je voulais le poster demain mais une maie n'aurait pas pu le lire avant quelques semaines donc voilà )**

**J'espère que ce chap' répondra à certaines de vos questions!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 18 :**

-

-

En sentant les rayons du soleil lui chatouiller le nez, Duo ouvrit les yeux qu'il referma bien vite à cause de la lumière un peu trop forte pour son crâne douloureux.

Il entendit patiemment que son mal de tête passe pour les ouvrir de nouveau.

Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'il ne savait pas où il était.

Pendant quelques instants, il s'était demandé qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire dans une chambre de serviteur à cause des murs gris mais il devait bien reconnaître que le peu de meubles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce semblait bien trop riche pour un simple serviteur.

Un peu déstabilisé, Duo s'assit sur le lit et essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir comment il était arrivé ici.

Il eut beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne savait pas.

Il se souvenait juste d'être arrivé sur la Plaine mais rien de plus. S'était-il fait prendre par les soldats ennemis ?

Heero l'aurait fait prisonnier ?

Non…

Il s'en souviendrait, c'était évident et puis, il ne sentait pas de présences hostiles ce qui aurait été le cas s'il avait été en territoire ennemi.

Non, bien au contraire, il se sentait bien ici, tout comme quand il était dans la forêt.

Il allait se rallonger quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-

-

Le Palais de Scythe vivait au ralenti.

Même si le pays avait gagné la dernière bataille avec un minimum de pertes, la victoire avait un goût amer pour les Scythéens.

Leur bien aimé Prince Duo avait tout simplement disparu après avoir quitté le Palais pour rejoindre son Père et son frère au combat.

Ce dernier avait été ramené du front, inconscient et il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Ils avaient vu leur Roi leur annoncer la victoire avec des sanglots dans la voix.

-

Peu après leur retour, le Roi avait imploré l'aide de Mythra pour son fils aîné. Il avait envoyé Réléna au Temple et celle-ci était revenue avec une très jolie jeune femme, que le Roi reconnut aisément.

La jeune cousine de Dame Hilde von Schbeicker, celle-là même dont son fils aîné était tombé amoureux.

La jeune femme, bien qu'un peu angoissée de vivre dans ce pays, prit son service auprès de Wufei que le Roi lui avait demandé de veiller.

La première fois que Noa le vit ainsi, allongé sur les draps blancs, elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes

Elle avait tant prié pour le revoir… Et le retrouver entre la vie et la mort lui avait infligé une telle douleur qu'elle en avait eu du mal à respirer.

-

Peu à peu, la jeune femme avait appris à vivre au milieu des Scythéens, appréciant un peu plus chaque jour leur gentillesse et leur tolérance vis-à-vis de la magie.

Elle avait été heureuse de retrouver Hilde qu'on avait fait appeler presque dès son arrivée à Scythe et timidement, elle commençait à parler de son don de clairvoyance.

Mais quelques temps plus tard, elle avait bien cru mourir de la main même de ceux qui l'avait accueillie.

-

Un jour, alors qu'elle discutait avec Hilde, la jeune femme fit une erreur et parla de son frère et de Wing.

Un serviteur avait entendu la détonante révélation et était allé trouver le Roi pour le lui avouer.

Le Roi Kern, facilement irritable depuis la disparition de son fils entra dans une colère noire.

Elle n'avait dû la vie sauve qu'en la rapidité avec laquelle Réléna avait prévenu Iria.

La Grande Prêtresse s'était alors déplacée elle-même à Scythe et avait pris la défense de la jeune femme.

Et elle lui rappela surtout qu'elle était celle que son fils avait choisie pour devenir la future reine de Scythe.

Les esprits avaient fini par se calmer et bientôt, même les nobles de Scythe finirent par la considérer comme leur future souveraine.

Tout doucement, avec l'aide de Réléna, Zechs, Hilde et Solo, la jeune femme apporta un certain soutien au Roi et au peuple de Scythe qui se remettait doucement des terribles conséquences que cette courte mais violente bataille avait eues sur leur vie.

-

-

« Bonsoir. »

Duo regarda la jeune femme rousse qui lui faisait face.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais une aura de douceur, un peu comme celle d'une mère, se dégageait d'elle, rassurant le jeune homme.

« Je suis Catherine, la Grande Prêtresse de Shinigami ».

Les yeux myosotis s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Shinigami ?

- Oui. Le Dieu jumeau complémentaire de Mythra.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne le connais pas. »

La jeune femme eut un petit rire.

« Je sais. Peu de personne se souviennent de lui. Son culte remonte à la naissance même du monde tout comme celui de Mythra mais les hommes l'oublièrent peu à peu comme si nier Shinigami leur permettrait de faire disparaître la mort et les ténèbres.

- La mort ?

- Oui. Shinigami est l'antithèse de Mythra. Elle est le soleil, Il est la Lune. Elle est le jour, Il est la nuit. Elle est la vie, Il est la mort. Ensemble, Ils sont l'Equilibre du monde. »

Duo acquiesça.

« Je comprends mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Catherine avança un peu plus dans la pièce.

« Parce que le Fils de Mythra a enfin rencontré le Fils de Shinigami. »

-

-

A Wing, cette bataille meurtrière avait plongé le Royaume dans une ère sombre.

Leur Roi était mort et le Prince Heero avait disparu sur le champ de batailles.

Au retour des soldats, les quelques conseillers qui avaient survécu au combat s'étaient réunis en urgence pour désigner un Régent en attendant de retrouver leur Prince, mort ou vif.

Après plus de trois semaines de délibérations au milieu du chaos le plus total, le Duc de Catalonia, en tant que bras droit du feu Roi Odin, prit la tête du Royaume de Wing.

-

Trowa avait subi un choc en apprenant la disparition d'Heero.

Il en avait informé sa sœur et elle lui avait répondu qu'il fallait absolument le retrouver.

Sachant qui avait pu faire un exploit tel que ramenait le corps du Prince jusqu'au Palais uniquement par magie, le jeune homme avait commencé à filer Dorothy.

Il avait encore à l'esprit le pentacle de magie noire qu'elle avait tracé sur le sol de marbre de la chambre d'Heero.

-

-

Duo pencha la tête sur le côté, dubitatif.

« Le Fils de Mythra et le Fils de Shinigami ?

- Oui. Le Prince de Wing et vous.

- Hein ??? Comment vous…

- Je sais bien plus de choses que vous ne le pensez Altesse.

- Et je suis le fils de qui ?

- De Mythra.

- Mais c'est impossible !!! »

La rousse rit de nouveau.

« Peu de choses sont impossibles dans notre monde, Altesse. Une vieille prophétie annonce un jour la naissance des enfants des Dieux Complémentaires et que le fruit de leur union ramènerait la paix sur la terre de Sora. »

Le jeune homme eut un peu de mal à le croire.

« Mais comment savez-vous que c'est Heero et moi ? »

Les yeux de jade se plantèrent dans ceux de Duo.

« Comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez un enchanteur Altesse ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas. On dit au Palais que c'est une espèce de transfert entre ma mère et moi…

- Non. Vous avez été choisi par Mythra elle–même.

- Je… je veux bien le croire mais Heero ? Il n'est pas un enchanteur ! Comment être sûr ?

- Mais parce que vous l'avez choisi.

- J'ai choisi personne moi !! C'est la Nature qui… Oh !!!

- Je vois que vous avez compris. »

Duo se tut.

Une autre question qui n'avait rien avoir avec les Dieux tournait dans son esprit.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

- Bientôt deux mois que vous dormez Altesse

- HEIN ???

- Oui, vous avez dépensé beaucoup d'énergie en voulant sauver le Prince de Wing et puis… »

La jeune femme se tut à son tour, agaçant Duo.

« Et puis quoi ?? »

Le sourire de Catherine s'agrandit. Visiblement, le prince n'avait tout à fait bien compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Et puis vous êtes enceint de 5 mois. »

-

-

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette suite!!!!**

**Petite Note:**

**Suite à ma proposition dans le chapitre précédent, certaines d'entres vous sont intéressées par une rencontre au cours de la Japan Expo'.**

**Afin de s'organiser une petite rencontre, je ferais un mail jeudi prochain!**

**Ps: Si cela vous intéresse, laissez moi un petit mot, seules les lectrices qui l'auront fait recevront le mail.**

**Kisu et à bientôt.**

**Noan**

**Noan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bon, je sais pas trop quoi dire, si ce n'est merci pour vos reviews et merci à Siachini-san pour son avis et sa correction!!!**

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 19 :**

-

-

Duo avait plutôt très bien pris la nouvelle de sa grossesse.

Habitué depuis son jeune âge à être traité comme une fille, l'annonce de la Grande Prêtresse de Shinigami ne l'avait pas vraiment perturbé.

Bien au contraire même.

Le 1er choc passé, Duo avait très heureux de savoir que, dans son ventre, grandissait le fruit de l'amour qui l'unissait à Heero.

-

Pendant près de 4 mois, Duo vécut au Temple, dans une bulle de douceur, entre les séances magiques et de longues balades au cœur de l'immense terre du Temple.

Le temps n'avait plus court en dehors de ce havre de paix.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il en oublia que le monde tournait toujours pour Scythe, pour Wing, pour sa famille, pour son peuple, pour Heero…

-

-

Un mois et demi après son arrivée à Scythe la Grande, Wufei se réveilla.

Noa n'avait cessé de le veiller depuis son arrivée et ce, malgré les ennuis que la révélation de sa véritable identité avaient causée.

Elle en avait pleuré de bonheur et le Roi avait bien cru à la mort de son fils quand elle était entrée comme une furie dans la salle du trône en plein milieu d'une réunion de travail, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Mais contre toute attente, le Prince ne donna plus signe de conscience.

Les guérisseuses avaient alors annoncé que le trop long coma en était peut-être la cause et que cela prendrait un peu de temps pour que l'Héritier se remette…

Seulement…

Noa voyait très bien au fond des prunelles noires l'éclat de désespoir qui transparaissait dans le vide qu'était devenu le fier regard du Prince.

Elle n'en connaissait pas la raison et elle savait qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps avant que Wufei ne revienne parmi le monde des vivants.

-

-

Sous les derniers rayons de l'astre solaire, Duo somnolait tranquillement au bord du petit ruisseau qui bordait la Grande Porte du Temple quand une fulgurante douleur au bas-ventre le fit se plier violemment en deux.

Le jeune homme serra les dents pour ne pas hurler et attendit, les larmes au bord des yeux que cela passe.

Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent depuis quelques semaines et même si Catherine l'avait prévenu, il avait bien du mal à s'y faire.

Reprenant doucement son souffle, Duo se releva pour rentrer.

Il fit quelques pas prudemment, ses jambes encore un peu flageolantes mais une autre vague de douleur le jeta de nouveau à terre.

« Catherine !!! »

Une deuxième vague aussi proche de la première n'était jamais arrivée et le jeune homme paniqua.

Il posa une main sur son gros ventre, haletant.

Quand la douleur reflua, il leva les yeux vers le Temple et évalua rapidement la distance.

Les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la bâtisse lui parurent devenir des kilomètres quand une autre vague, plus douloureuse que les deux premières le cloua au sol.

« CATHERINE !!! »

Il hurla à pleins poumons, allongé au sol sur le côté, les jambes repliées contre son ventre en une vaine tentative d'apaiser son corps.

« Catherine… Le bébé… »

Ses cris n'étaient plus que souffles quand enfin il entendit les portes s'ouvrir.

« DUO !!! »

-

-

Il la suivait depuis plus de deux heures dans un dédale de sombres couloirs.

4 mois qu'il visitait le château de fond en comble, persuadé qu'Heero y était retenu prisonnier mais rien, il n'avait absolument rien trouvé.

Mais ce soir, alors que la lune apparaissait dans le ciel, Dorothy était sortie du Palais et avait pris le chemin des montagnes d'Heavy Arms où son père exploitait des dizaines de mines de gundanium.

Jamais il ne l'avait vue emprunter ce chemin seule et il avait été loin d'imaginer qu'elle profitait des voyages commerciaux de son père pour retrouver son prisonnier...

A moins que…

A moins qu'un voyage magique ne lui coûte trop de puissance.

Un mauvais pressentiment étreignit la poitrine de Trowa.

En 6 mois qu'il était au Palais, il avait appris à se méfier de cette jeune femme qui semblait si douce à la cour et qui était si vile et si perfide une fois les portes de ses appartements refermées.

Pendant un long moment, il avait suivi sa trace grâce à un faucon qu'il avait dressé pour l'aider à voler et qui, cette fois, l'avait aidé à la filer d'assez loin pour ne pas être repéré.

Finalement, elle n'avait fait que quelques miles avant de bifurquer sur la droite vers un ancien Temple en ruine.

-

En effet, depuis la mort de la Reine Rei et l'interdiction d'user de la magie, le peuple de Wing avait délaissé les lieux de culte de Mythra par peur des représailles royales.

Trowa n'en avait pas cru ses yeux.

Comme avait-elle osé profaner un lieu saint avec son aura maléfique ?

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour réprimer la sourde colère qu'il avait sentie naître au creux de sa poitrine et l'avait suivie à l'intérieur.

La blonde avait traversé les ruines sans s'y attarder et s'était engouffrée dans une brèche béante au cœur même du pentacle solaire de Mythra.

Trowa n'avait pas hésité une seconde à la suivre et remercia Shinigami pour son habilité à ne faire aucun bruit, même dans le noir, grâce à ces trop nombreuses nuits qu'il avait passées à se sauver sur les toits de la ville pour échapper à la Garde Royale, quand les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent totalement.

-

Avec l'aisance d'un chat, Trowa suivit la jeune femme en silence.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'arrêter devant un couloir qui, lui, était chichement éclairé.

Le jeune homme ralentit son allure et se posta juste à l'angle.

De là, il pouvait observer la jeune femme.

-

Fière et conquérante, Dorothy entra dans une grande pièce, taillée dans la pierre.

Plusieurs bougies en illuminaient vivement l'intérieur au fond duquel, un homme était attaché au mur par de grosses chaînes de gundanium.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme ; qu'il était bon d'avoir le Prince Heero en son pouvoir…

A son approche, le jeune homme redressa la tête.

Trowa qui s'était avancé jusqu'à la porte manqua de sursauter devant le regard vide de son ami mais il ne put se retenir de reculer aux paroles de la jeune femme quand elle s'agenouilla devant Heero.

Elle releva son menton d'une pression des doigts, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Comment va mon cher mari ? »

-

-

Catherine laissa Duo aux soins de deux jeunes prêtresses de Shinigami tandis qu'elle se rendait dans la Salle d'Appel.

Dans les Deux Temples Principaux des Deux Dieux, une salle hautement réceptive avait été spécialement créée pour permettre la communication entre les deux Grandes Prêtresses.

Dès qu'elle y fut et sans attendre un seul instant, Catherine leva les bras vers la voûte ouvragée et commença la longue litanie qui lui permettrait d'atteindre Iria, la Grande Prêtresse de Mythra.

Rapidement le contact s'établit et la rousse pria sa consœur de venir au plus vite, l'Enfant allait naître.

-

-

Quand elle fut au fait de l'accouchement imminent, Iria alla trouver son fils dans ses appartements.

« Quatre ? »

Le jeune homme, occupé à lire certains textes anciens releva la tête vers sa mère, surpris de la voir chez lui si tard dans la soirée.

« Mère ? »

La Grande Prêtresse marcha vite jusqu'à lui, accentuant un peu plus l'étonnement chez Quatre. Sa mère était toujours si maîtresse d'elle-même.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je pars pour le Temple de Shinigami. L'Enfant est prêt à naître. »

Le jeune homme sursauta.

L'Enfant !!

« Déjà ?

- Tu perds vraiment la notion du temps fils.

- Je veux venir avec vous !

- Non ! J'ai besoin de toi à Scythe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu devras venir chercher Duo au Temple de Shinigami...

- Mais je sais pas où il est !!

- Laisse-moi finir !! Même si elle l'ignore, la Princesse Noa est une devineresse de Shinigami, elle saura te mener jusqu'à nous quand il le faudra.

- Bien mère. »

Iria laissa son fils et retourna vers la Salle d'Appel.

Elle ferma soigneusement les portes derrière avant de se rendre au centre de la pièce.

Les yeux fermés, Iria entonna une ancienne mélopée.

Une bruma diaphane s'éleva à mesure de la mélodie jusqu'à totalement l'envelopper.

Quand elle se tut, une intense lumière emplit la pièce et quand elle se dissipa, la jeune femme avait disparu.

-

-

**PAS TAPER!!!!! Sinon, pas de suite!!!!**

**Ca vous plait toujours autant?**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Je vous dirais sans mentir que je me suis fait lyncher après le dernier chapitre et franchement, je m'y attendais!!!**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Heero, il ne restera pas longtemps marié avec elle!!!**

**Merci à Siashini pour ses encouragements et sa correction.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 20 :**

-

-

Après la surprise passée, Trowa était venu plusieurs fois voir Heero et essayer de le sortir de là.

Il avait tout essayé mais les chaînes autour des poignets du Prince de Wing n'étaient pas les seuls liens qui le retenaient prisonnier.

Si la 1ère fois il n'avait pas remarqué les signes peints tout autour d'Heero, Trowa avait eu le temps de les étudier de plus près.

Il ne s'était pas trompé sur Dorothy.

La jeune femme maîtrisait la plus noire des sorcelleries.

Elle tenait l'esprit du Prince au creux de ses mains, brimant tous sursauts de volonté de la part du jeune homme.

Aussi avait-il compris comment, alors qu'Heero était fou amoureux du Prince de Scythe, elle avait réussi à se faire épouser.

En revanche, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi ?

A quoi lui servait d'épouser Heero et de le garder enfermé ?

Tant que le corps d'Heero ne serait pas retrouvé, Dorothy n'aurait aucun moyen de régner.

Il passa près de deux semaines à essayer de comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne la jeune femme à moitié nue sur son ami.

Une idée absolument folle lui traversa alors l'esprit…

Se pourrait-il que la Sorcière soit au courant de la Prophétie et du rôle d'Heero dans celle-ci ?

A peine eut-il pensé à cette possibilité que toutes les bizarreries qui s'étaient à Wing depuis le début prenaient tout leur sens.

Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre.

Il devait sortir Heero de là et le plus tôt possible.

Seulement…

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant pour rompre le sort qui enchaînait son ami.

Il avait besoin de Duo et il savait où le trouver.

-

-

Quatre était arrivé à Scythe depuis une dizaine de jours quand la santé du Roi Kern commença à décliner.

A la grande horreur du peuple de Scythe, le Roi se trouva bien vite alité, incapable de continuer à régner et le Prince Wufei, même s'il avait fini par sortir de son état léthargique, était encore trop faible pour diriger le pays.

Pendant près d'une semaine, Wufei choisit quand même d'assurer sa fonction avec Noa et Zechs en porte-parole aux conseils royaux et Quatre et Solo en tant que proches conseillers.

Malheureusement, la situation ne pouvait pas durer.

L'état de Wufei était trop instable pour qu'il continue ainsi, à s'épuiser à garder son royaume à flot.

D'autant que d'après les sources du Marquis von Schbeicker, le Royaume de Wing n'attendait qu'une faiblesse de la part de leur Roi pour attaquer de nouveau et Zechs connaissait suffisamment la réputation du Duc de Catalonia pour savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas droit à une déclaration en bonne et due forme.

-

Voyant la situation empirer de jour en jour, Quatre désespérait que Noa lui annonce l'heure d'aller chercher Duo.

Il était plus que temps que le Prince de Scythe reprenne son rôle !

Finalement, un matin alors que Quatre se rendait auprès de Wufei pour lui faire son rapport quant à l'état de ses armées, Noa, sortie de nulle part l'entraîna avec lui hors du château.

« Enfin Princesse !! Wufei m'attend et….

- Non Quatre. Il sait que je vous emmène avec moi.

- Mais où va-t-on ? »

La jeune femme s'arrêta juste à la lisière de la forêt de Shamhain et le dévisagea comme s'il était une bête curieuse.

« Mais on va chercher le Prince de Scythe !

- Duo ?!!

- Evidemment !

- Vous savez donc où se trouve le Temple de Shinigami ?

- Non.

- Mais…

- Pitié !! Suivez-moi et ne dîtes plus rien !! »

Noa ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention avant de s'engouffrer sous le couvert des arbres, courant comme si sa vie était en danger.

Quatre eut un peu de mal à la suivre. Il avait l'impression de courir après Duo et quand ils débouchèrent dans une clairière où un lac naissait d'une petite cascade, il se demanda jusqu'où son instinct avait raison.

Duo lui avait souvent parlé de cet endroit sans jamais avoir accepté de l'y mener. Il lui avait souvent dit que seule la Nature choisissait ceux qui avaient le droit d'y venir.

Il la regarda avancer jusqu'au bord de l'eau et attendre.

-

Au bout d'un moment qui parut durer des heures au jeune homme, une louve se montra. Il reconnut aisément celle que son ami nommait Emorinn.

Noa s'agenouilla devant l'animal et encra son regard dans le sien.

Lentement, une étrange mélopée coula de ses lèvres et Quatre eut vraiment l'impression que la louve dictait chaque mot à la jeune femme.

Soudainement, les arbres devinrent flous pour Quatre.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa la magie des mots de Noa l'envelopper.

Quand elle reflua, il réouvrit les yeux qui s'écarquillèrent.

A quelques pas de lui, les grandes portes noires du Temple de Shinigami s'élevaient devant lui.

Il chercha Noa des yeux et ne dut qu'à sa rapidité de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, rompue par la dépense d'énergie qu'elle venait de fournir pour les mener jusqu'ici.

Les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent sur Catherine.

« Venez avec moi, le Prince est à la roseraie. »

Quatre ne se fit par prier et suivit la jeune femme.

-

Avant de retrouver Duo, la Grande Prêtresse de Shinigami l'emmena dans une chambre pour y déposer son précieux fardeau.

« Pourquoi ai-je eu besoin de la Princesse pour venir jusqu'ici ? »

Catherine laissa un regard tendre glisser sur la jeune femme.

« Pour échapper à la sourde révolte qui secoua le continent, il y a des siècles de cela, le temple de Shinigami a été transporté dans un plan dimensionnel différent et c'est une de ses ancêtres qui est à l'origine de cet exploit. La Princesse porte en elle le chemin pour retrouver le Temple. Sans elle, la clairière que vous avez vue n'aurait jamais été autre chose à vos yeux alors que le lac dissimule un pentacle d'Appel qui, une fois activé, amène le demandant jusqu'au Temple.

- Je comprends mieux. Mais…

- Mais ? »

Quatre chercha ses mots un instant.

« Pourquoi la Louve a-t-elle…

- Aidé la Princesse ?

- Oui.

- Emorinn est la Gardienne du Temple. Noa lui a juste demandé son autorisation. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Catherine proposa à Quatre de rejoindre Duo.

-

Catherine lui indiqua où trouver son ami avant de le laisser seul aux abords de la roseraie.

Se laissant guider par la puissante aura de Duo, Quatre le retrouva bien vite, assis sous un énorme chêne, avec, dans ses bras, un jeune bébé de 2 semaines.

Le visage du Prince s'illumina en voyant son meilleur ami venir vers lui.

« Quatre ! »

Il essaya de se lever sans réveiller son fils mais Quatre lui fit signe de rester assis. Il alla jusqu'à lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

L'immense sourire qui mangeait une bonne partie du visage de Duo lui répondit.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Quatre fut surpris par la question.

« Tu ne t'en doutes pas ?

- Non.

- Ton pays a besoin de toi Duo. Ton père est mourrant et Wufei se remet difficilement de la dernière bataille. »

Le jeune homme perdit instantanément son sourire.

Les quelques mots de son ami lui rappelèrent qu'en dehors de cet endroit magnifique, il y avait tout un peuple qui comptait sur lui et un sentiment coupable lui étreignit la poitrine.

Il regarda son fils quelques instants.

« Je rentre avec toi. »

Pendant une fraction de secondes, Quatre avait bien cru que Duo les abandonnerait et il soupira discrètement. Il se permit alors de sourire aussi.

« Comment l'as-tu appelé ? »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de son ami.

« Akira. »

Un sourcil blond se leva.

« C'est avec ce prénom qu'Heero s'est présenté à moi la 1ère fois. »

Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'Iria ne les coupe.

« La Princesse est réveillée mon fils. »

Quatre, qui s'était assis au côté de son ami se leva et étreignit sa mère.

« La Princesse ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir que Duo ne connaissait pas Noa.

« La sœur d'Heero. »

A ces mots, Noa entra à son tour dans la roseraie.

« Oh ! Je vous ai vu avec Heero le soir où je dansais. »

La jeune femme sourit et s'inclina.

« Il est temps de rentrer. »

Duo hocha la tête et Catherine s'avança pour prendre l'Enfant.

« Tant que vous en aurez besoin, votre Fils sera en sécurité ici.

Merci. »

Le Prince embrassa son Fils une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers Noa et Quatre qui l'attendaient pour sortir du Temple.

-

-

Trowa arriva assez tard à la planque de la Guilde des Voleurs et eut le déplaisir de voir que sa sœur n'était toujours pas de retour.

Sans attendre, il alla chercher Shadow, le petit dragon noir de Shinigami et lui donna un petit mot, demandant l'aide de Duo pour sauver le Prince de Wing.

Shadow, de fort mauvaise humeur après avoir été réveillé pendant sa petite sieste digestive fit ce qu'on lui demandait non sans avoir grogné après le jeune homme.

Celui-ci tourna comme un lion en cage pendant toute l'absence de l'animal.

Quand celui-ci revint, il faillit mourir étouffé sous la poigne de Trowa, impatient de connaître la réponse de sa sœur.

Il crut qu'il allait s'écrouler, désespéré quand sa sœur lui annonça que le prince Duo était rentré à Scythe quelques heures plus tôt.

Mais à la fin de la missive, Catherine lui rappela que sa cousine, Hilde, avait ses entrées au Palais de Scythe et qu'il devait la rejoindre au plus vite. Elle se chargeait de la mettre au courant.

-

Trowa courut prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre et, une fois dans la rue, vola le 1er cheval qu'il trouva et prit le chemin de Scythe la Grande.

-

-

**NOTE IMPORTANTE, JAPAN EXPO: Pour tous ceux et celles que ça intéresse, Cat' et moi-même nous vous donnons RDV à la pelouse centrale où l'on mange, samedi vers 12h30. Vous ne pourrez pas nous louper. Nous serons 3 femmes, Cat', Hlo et moi-même accompagné d'un petit bout en poussette ( mon fils !!). Juste au cas où, je serais habillée en noir ( comme c'est original, n'est-ce pas ?!) et j'ai les cheveux courts et gris ( et vi, la nature ne m'a pas gâté.)**

**Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

-

-

Au Palais de Scythe, tous les serviteurs et autres nobliaux s'écrasèrent au sol au passage du Prince Duo.

Lui qui n'avait jamais était que douceur et calme, son aura répandait à présent autour de lui une puissance et une détermination imposante.

Ces quelques mois d'absence avait fait du jeune adolescent, un homme.

-

Les enchanteresses se pressèrent autour de lui quand il entra dans la suite de son père.

Réléna qui veillait le vieil homme se jeta pratiquement dans ses bras, tant elle était heureuse de le voir.

Puis, avec une révérence emprunte de douleur, elle s'écarta pour lui laisser voir son père, pâle comme la mort, respirant difficilement.

Duo s'approcha et s'agenouilla auprès du Roi.

« Père, je suis revenu. »

Le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement en reconnaissant le dernier de ses fils.

« Duo… »

Le jeune homme inspira profondément.

« Oui, père. »

Il essayait de chasser les larmes qu'il sentait s'accumuler au bord de ses yeux.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir avant de mourir…

- Je peux vous sauver Père !!

- Non Fils… Mon temps est fini...

- Mais Père…

- Laisse-moi retrouver ta mère… »

Duo ne put rien rétorquer. Il connaissait le profond attachement de son père pour sa femme et il comprenait sa joie de la retrouver enfin.

« Oui Père… »

Les larmes s'échappèrent des yeux myosotis.

D'une main tremblante, le Roi Kern toucha la joue de son fils.

« Ne pleure pas… Je meurs fier et heureux.

- Je vous aime Père. »

Mais le Roi ne répondit pas. Sa main glissa doucement sur les draps de soie blanche…

Quatre et Noa qui avaient suivi Duo jusque dans la chambre de son père, enjoignirent les autres à sortir afin de laisser le Prince se recueillir.

-

La jeune femme laissa Quatre s'occuper des nobles de la Cour et elle s'empressa de retourner au chevet de Wufei.

Elle frappa un coup et entra sans attendre de réponse.

La jeune femme fit le tour des appartements et ne trouva pas le Prince. Une sourde panique s'insinua dans son cœur et elle recommença à faire toutes les pièces les unes après les autres.

L'esprit embrumé par l'angoisse, elle ne fit pas attention à la pièce où elle entra et se retrouva face à un Wufei à moitié habillé, les cheveux lâchés encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

Pendant un instant, Noa resta pétrifiée.

Jamais depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il n'avait réussi à se lever et c'était Quatre, qui, jusqu'à présent, l'aidait à sa toilette.

Puis, la surprise passée, ses joues rougirent brusquement et elle sortit en trombe de la pièce en direction du petit salon.

-

Assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, la jeune femme reprit doucement ses esprits.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ce fameux bal, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps ni l'envie de s'engager plus en avant.

Au fil de la convalescence de Wufei, elle avait été une infirmière puis une amie et une confidente. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, loin de toutes étiquettes et elle ne l'en avait aimé que plus.

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un rêve puis de cet homme fier et droit et enfin, de cet être humble et déterminé.

Mais c'était bien la première fois que le désir la prenait.

Evidemment, elle avait souvent songé à leur 1er baiser ou même au plaisir de pouvoir un jour dormir contre ce corps mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression de se consumer.

Etait-ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait vraiment le Wufei qu'elle avait rencontré ?

« Noa ? »

La voix du jeune homme la sortit de ses pensées et elle rougit un peu plus quand elle leva le nez vers lui.

« Je suis désolée d'être entrée ainsi mais je ne t'ai pas vu dans le salon, j'ai eu peur et… Comment se fait-il que tu sois debout ? Hier encore… »

Wufei l'arrêta.

" Duo est de retour n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Mais…

- Sa magie a totalement empli le Palais. Même moi qui ne suis pas enchanteur, je l'ai sentie. Et à mesure qu'il parcourait les couloirs, j'ai à nouveau ressenti mes membres et j'ai réussi à me lever. »

Ils se sourirent tendrement avant que Noa ne se souvienne de la raison de sa venue dans les appartements du jeune homme.

Celui-ci, encore très faible malgré le retour de son frère, s'assit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Noa se mordit la lèvre.

« Wufei… »

Elle se leva et vint poser une main sur la main droite de Wufei.

« Ton père vient de mourir ».

Le visage de Wufei ne trahit aucune douleur mais sa main se referma brusquement sur celle de Noa et la serra fort.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Wufei ne rompe le silence.

« Où est mon frère ?

- Au chevet de votre père. »

Le Prince se leva et voulut faire un pas mais il vacilla. Noa eut juste le temps de se redresse pour qu'il puisse retrouver son équilibre.

« Tu es encore faible. Je vais t'y conduire. »

Prenant doucement appui sur elle, Wufei se rendit auprès de son frère.

-

Le temps que dura les funérailles, Wufei reprit en main les affaires de l'Etat et, avec l'aide de son frère et de leurs amis, ils remirent à flot le pays

Duo, inquiet pour Heero envoya son phénix vers le Royaume de Wing et les nouvelles qu'il rapporta étaient loin d'être celles que le prince espérait.

Non seulement Deathy ne ramenait aucune nouvelle du Prince de Wing qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver mais l'oiseau était formel, le Royaume de Wing se préparait de nouveau au combat.

-

-

Trowa arriva rapidement aux abords de la ville de Scythe mais l'annonce de la mort du Roi, le bloqua hors de la ville le temps que dura les funérailles. Les portes de la ville avaient été fermées et il avait dû attendre à quelques miles qu'elles soient de nouveau réouvertes.

Soit deux semaines après son arrivée.

Dès qu'il eut enfin la voie libre, Trowa fila ventre à terre chez sa cousine qu'il fut heureux de trouver à demeure, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

« Trowa ?!! Que fais-tu i…

-Il faut absolument que je vois le Prince Duo !!! J'ai besoin de lui pour sauver Heero ! »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier.

Après avoir sonné pour qu'on lui prépare la calèche, ils filèrent au travers de la ville en direction du Palais.

-

Quand on prévint ses Altesses que la Marquise Von Schbeicker demandait audience, Zechs eut la peur de sa vie.

En quelques secondes, il se vit déjà en train d'accoucher sa femme en plein milieu de la salle du trône mais quand elle entra, il fut très surpris de la voir accompagnée de son cousin.

Wufei et Duo se regardèrent.

L'aîné se souvenait très bien du jeune homme qui avait fait sensation au Palais pour l'anniversaire de son frère tandis que Duo se demandait quel était son lien avec Catherine tant la ressemblance était frappante.

Quatre qui lisait les rapports de frontières avec eux sentit son cœur bondir.

Noa entra à leur suite, brisant de ce fait l'atmosphère figée.

« Hilde ? Trowa ? »

Puis comprenant la raison de la présence de Trowa, Noa lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

« Pitié, dis-moi que tu as des nouvelles de mon frère !!! »

Trowa posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Oui et elles ne sont pas bonnes. »

Duo se redressa.

« Parle !! »

Le saltimbanque s'inclina et prit la parole.

« Le Prince Heero est retenu prisonnier par Dorothy Catalonia à quelques miles de son propre Palais. »

Noa couvrit sa bouche de ses mains, choquée.

Trowa encra son regard dans celui de Duo.

« J'ai besoin de vous Altesse. C'est la sorcellerie la plus noire que je connaisse qui le retient. Seul vous pourrez le sauver. »

Le regard de Duo se fit plus dur, plus déterminé.

Wufei ordonna au jeune homme de venir jusqu'à eux et de leur expliquer clairement de quoi il retournait.

Trowa s'exécuta du mieux qu'il le put mais préféra garder un détail pour lui.

Soit tout un chacun disait du Prince Duo qu'il était la bonté et la gentillesse incarnées mais, ne le connaissant pas, il préféra garder son jugement pour plus tard et avec, la nouvelle du mariage d'Heero.

Il voulait sauver son Prince et ne souhaitait pas que Duo refuse pour cela.

-

En quelques heures, une stratégie d'attaque avait été planifiée.

Trowa retournait d'urgence à Wing pour mettre au courant la Guilde des Voleurs qu'il mènerait dans la ville pour limiter l'arrivée de renforts.

Le jeune homme avait réfuté cette idée mais Duo lui avait assuré pouvoir retrouver seul Heero maintenant qu'il savait où le chercher.

Zechs et un détachement de soldats s'infiltreraient par le Nord tandis que Quatre ferait de même par l'Ouest et une escouade d'enchanteresses menée par Réléna et Solo par le Sud.

Si Dorothy était une puissante sorcière, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Et Duo irait chercher Heero.

Wufei avait voulu les accompagner mais tout le monde s'y opposa.

Trowa repartit pour Wing le soir même, avec pour ordre de donner le signal à Quatre dès que la Guilde serait prête.

-

-

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

-

-

Depuis 3 jours, l'Etat Major de Wufei tournait en rond.

Réléna avait briffé les enchanteresses qui la suivraient à Wing.

Solo et Zechs avaient fait de même avec leurs meilleurs soldats, ils en avaient sélectionné une cinquantaine et Duo s'était isolé dans la foret pour être au maximum de ses capacités quand il irait chercher Heero.

Heero…

Des mois qu'il ne l'avait vu et le manque se faisait cruellement sentir.

Quatre avait fait de même dans la petite chapelle du Palais réservé à Mythra. Il attendait le moindre signe de la part de Trowa, entrant en contact avec son âme le plus régulièrement possible.

-

-

Trowa regardait tous les hommes, femmes et enfants compris qui avaient accepté de l'aider et de sauver leur royaume.

Heero avait toujours eu une place de choix dans le cœur des voleurs. Il était un Prince droit et fier mais il savait être généreux. Bien souvent, quand il attrapait un enfant ou une femme à voler une pomme, il la payait.

Beaucoup de commerçants le lui avaient reproché mais Heero avait toujours énoncé que tout le monde avait le droit de manger à sa faim et qu'en tant que futur Roi, c'était de son devoir que cela soit la réalité.

Alors tous ceux à qui Trowa avait parlé de son expédition avaient répondu présent.

Ils étaient une cinquantaine à être devant lui, tous prêts à donner leur vie pour leur futur Roi.

Le jeune homme avait toujours pensé qu'ils seraient bien plus loyaux que n'importe quel homme du pays et il avait eu raison.

Il lisait dans leurs yeux la plus farouche détermination avec une petite pointe d'amusement pour les plus jeunes.

Oh oui, la nuit de l'attaque allait être très excitante.

-

« Bien. Vous m'avez tous compris ? »

Ils lui répondirent comme un seul homme.

« OUI !!! »

Trowa sourit.

« Bien. Le groupe de Cendres, vous couvrirez le Quartier marchand, particulièrement les deux casernes. Démerdez-vous pour que les gardes soient trop occupés pour venir jusqu'au Palais. »

Cendres révéla une rangée de dents noircies en un rictus qui se voulait sourire.

« OUAIS ! »

Les hommes autour du chef de groupes rirent bruyamment.

Trowa se tourna vers une jeune femme blonde.

« Célia et tes filles, je vous laisse le quartier de port. Je compte sur vous pour bien détourner l'attention. »

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil goguenard.

« Bien sûr mon chou ! Hein les filles ??!!

- OUI !!! »

Trowa sourit un peu plus et son regard émeraude rencontra celui, noir, de son dernier lieutenant.

« Sally, tu prendras l'environnement immédiat du Palais. Je te laisse le soin de faire bouclier et de repousser tous ceux qui oseront venir aider Catalonia. »

La jeune femme hocha brièvement la tête.

Le jeune homme y répondit.

Malgré le nombre d'hommes présents, personne n'avait soulevé d'objection quant à la mission de Sally. Elle était la plus dangereuse et tout un chacun connaissait les capacités de cette fille de la rue, élevée par un militaire sans famille qui avait trouvé la mort dans les mines du Duc après avoir été injustement puni.

Heero, alors qu'il n'avait que 8 ans avait tout fait pour le faire innocenter mais son père avait été inflexible, déjà sous l'emprise du Duc.

Sally respectait énormément son Prince et était persuadée qu'il ferait un très bon Roi. Tout cela, Trowa le savait.

-

Il congédia tout le monde après leur avoir annoncé que dès que l'assaut serait programmé, les enfants de la Guilde feraient le tour des planques.

Quand le calme fut revenu, Trowa retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa envahir par la présence de Quatre.

Il poussa un soupir de bien-être.

Par Shinigami qu'il aimait ça. Cette sensation de chaleur qui l'enveloppait tout doucement, comme le ferait un amant.

Oui, il adorait cette étreinte onirique mais il ne se laissa pas le droit de s'y abandonner.

Il pensa juste très fort qu'ils étaient prêts et qu'ils les attendaient pour prendre leur poste.

Quand, quelques instants plus tard, il ne sentit plus Quatre, il sut que le message était passé.

-

-

Duo précédait tout le monde.

Devant lui, le Royaume de Wing et sa capitale construite sur un plateau rocheux s'étalaient.

« Duo ? Ca va ? »

Quatre venait d'arriver à sa hauteur et avait soufflé ces quelques mots.

Le jeune Prince répondit d'un simple hochement de tête.

Quand Solo, Zechs et Réléna se trouvèrent enfin à leurs côtés, Duo se tourna vers sa troupe.

Son aura s'intensifia brusquement et ses yeux se firent plus sombre.

Chaque soldat et chaque enchanteresse se redressa malgré la longue marche qu'ils venaient de faire et firent face à leur Prince, déterminés.

Le regard de Duo balaya l'assistance et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Messieurs ! Mesdames ! En avant !! »

D'un seul mouvement, les groupes se formèrent et, suivant leur commandant respectif, ils glissèrent sans bruit vers la ville endormie.

Duo les regarda partir puis, à son tour, prit le chemin de son propre combat.

-

-

Zechs s'infiltra par la porte des cuisines.

Trowa avait été très précis quant à son plan et Zechs se félicita d'avoir une excellente mémoire quand ils débouchèrent dans le Palais lui-même.

Sans un mot, il désigna le couloir de gauche à 10 soldats et celui de droite à 10 autres. Avec lui-même, les 5 qui restaient.

L'épée à la main, Zechs avança dans les entrailles du bâtiment.

-

Quatre et les 25 soldats qui l'accompagnaient se glissèrent à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château par les douves.

Un vieux passage sous celles-ci les conduisit à l'écurie.

Redoublant de prudence pour ne pas effrayer les chevaux et faire connaître leur position, ils traversèrent le bâtiment et la cour.

Quatre se découvrait une âme de soldat. On lui avait enseigné bien des choses comme la stratégie mais le vivre faisait toute la différence.

Comme Zechs à l'intérieur, il fit signe à 8 soldats de partir sur le droite, 8 autres à gauche et les 9 restants avec lui.

Par un soupirail au pied du donjon et l'arme entre les dents, Quatre s'infiltra dans le château.

-

Une demi-heure exactement après l'entrée de Zechs et de Quatre, Solo, Réléna et les enchanteresses entrèrent par la grande porte, donnant l'alerte.

Partout en ville, les casernes s'agitèrent d'un coup et dès qu'un soldat mit le nez dehors, des jets de pierres, des escarmouches, des filles de joie un peu trop gentilles pullulèrent dans les rues.

Trowa, qui attendait au sommet d'un bâtiment avec vu sur le Palais, sourit.

Dans le silence de la nuit, ses hommes faisaient un tapage incroyable.

Souplement, il descendit de son perchoir et prit le chemin de Palais, il voulait lui aussi participer au massacre.

La mort de la petite Sara était encore bien fraîche dans sa mémoire et il ferait couler le sang de ses assassins.

-

En arrivant aux ruines que Trowa lui avait indiquées, Duo frissonna.

Le rouquin n'avait peut-être pas senti les effluves ténébreuses qui se dégageaient de l'endroit mais lui les recevait de plein fouet.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, il entra.

Suivant toujours les indications du voleur, il trouva très vite la pièce où Heero était maintenu.

En voyant son compagnon, Duo eut un hoquet.

Il gisait là, à moitié nu, des marques évidentes de coups sur le corps.

« HEERO !! »

Duo traversa la pièce en courant et tomba à genoux entre les jambes du jeune homme.

Doucement, le natté releva le visage d'Heero.

Les yeux de celui-ci papillonnèrent et se fixèrent sur le Prince de Scythe.

Le cœur de Duo se serra.

Le regard prussien qu'il aimait tant était si vide de toute expression que des larmes se formèrent à ses yeux.

-

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'un éclair passe dans les yeux cobalt.

D'un seul coup, Heero sembla se réveiller.

Il tira violemment sur ses chaînes, bousculant un peu Duo au passage qui perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva presque allongé sur le Prince de Wing.

Celui-ci arrêta ses efforts et nicha son visage dans la longue chevelure caramel.

« Duo… »

La voix n'était qu'un faible murmure.

« Tu ne devrais pas être…

- Chut. On est venu te chercher. »

Heero tira sur ses chaînes mais rien ne vint. Il voulait tant le prendre dans ses bras.

Duo comprit et lentement, ses mains rejoignirent celles enchaînées au mur alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient.

« N'est-ce pas mignon ?! »

Duo se tourna brusquement.

Devant eux, devant lui se tenait Dorothy Catalonia.

-

-

**Alors?**

**Voilà la 1ère rencontre entre Dorothy et Duo!!**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu!!**

**kisu.**

**Noan**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

-

-

Un sourire narquois étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Duo sentit une bouffée de haine le prendre à la gorge.

Il se redressa pour lui faire face.

« Ainsi tu es donc ce fameux Duo que cet idiot ne cesse d'appeler. »

La douleur envahit la poitrine de Duo. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt.

« J'avoue que je comprends, tu es plutôt pas mal mais tu arrives trop tard, la place est prise. »

Duo ne comprenait pas.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

Le sourire de Dorothy s'agrandit alors qu'elle avançait vers eux.

« Oh ! Tu n'es pas au courant ? Nous sommes mariés ! »

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Incrédule, il se tourna vers Heero.

Les mains de ce dernier se serraient au point d'en blanchir les jointures et ses mâchoires étaient crispées.

Un rire hystérique ramena Duo vers la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me donne l'Enfant !! »

L'effarement et la sourde douleur que le mariage avait provoquée chez lui laissèrent place à un début de fou rire.

Il lui avait fallu un instant pour se souvenir des paroles de Noa.

Avant son départ de Scythe, Noa l'avait pris à part et avait lourdement insisté : quoique son frère ait pu faire, il n'était pas responsable. Il n'était plus lui-même. Il comprenait à présent. La jeune femme avait dû avoir une vision de son frère dans l'état où il l'avait trouvé en arrivant.

Par les Dieux de la Création, cette jeune femme connaissait la Prophétie et avait voulu forcer le Destin.

Duo réussit à se calmer et son regard se fit meurtrier.

« L'Enfant que tu souhaites tant est né ! »

« IMPOSSIBLE !!! »

Le sourire narquois qu'affichait Dorothy avait laissé place à une fureur sans nom.

-

Heero intégrait lentement la nouvelle.

S'il comprenait bien, il était père mais il n'avait touché aucune femme depuis… depuis…

Le Prince de Wing leva les yeux sur la silhouette de son compagnon.

Duo avait porté son enfant ?

Un sourire niais voulut se plaquer sur ses lèvres mais Dorothy se rappela à lui.

Sans prévenir, elle attaqua, enflammant brutalement l'air autour d'eux.

Duo n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur Heero pour les protéger tous les deux.

Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

Le regard brillant d'Heero plongea dans les prunelles assombries de Duo.

« Un fils ? »

Les mots étaient juste soufflés mais ils firent naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Duo.

« Oui. »

Le jeune homme embrassa brièvement son compagnon et se redressa, faisant face à la Sorcière.

« A nous deux. »

Brusquement l'air se chargea d'électricité et la natte de Duo céda, ses cheveux s'envolant tout autour de son visage.

Pressentant le danger, Heero se recroquevilla difficilement contre le mur et protégea son visage entre ses bras.

Une brume opaque se diffusa dans la salle jusqu'à en limiter la visibilité.

Dorothy s'affola légèrement, elle ne connaissait pas ce sort et, pour se défendre, elle jeta des sorts à tout va qui se brisèrent inlassablement sur l'enchantement de Duo.

Une lueur un peu folle éclaira les yeux myosotis.

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques. »

La brume se mit à tournoyer, se chargeant de l'électricité dans l'air et se resserra brutalement autour de sa victime.

La jeune femme hurla quand la brume lui fit l'effet de barbelés électrifiés. Ses vêtements brûlèrent partiellement, touchant par endroit la peau fragile.

Puis plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte, occupée à essayer vainement de respirer.

« Inutile de t'acharner. Tu ne peux rien faire. »

Le corps de Dorothy arrêta de se contorsionner et des larmes brillèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

Pris de pitié, Duo fit disparaître l'épais brouillard d'un simple geste de la main.

Dorothy s'écroula au sol et respira bruyamment.

-

-

Trowa était dans la cour du Palais où un joyeux bazar régnait.

Les sorts, les épées et les lances s'entrechoquaient.

Duo et Noa avaient eu raison, Dorothy avait une garde spéciale, une soixantaine de sorcières étaient sorties dès que les enchanteresses menées par Réléna avaient franchi le pont-levis.

Il gagnait enfin la sécurité de la porte des serviteurs quand une aura fort connue caressa son esprit lui transmettant un message alarmant.

Le voleur ressortit précipitamment et, passant devant les écuries, il vola un cheval pour retrouver le Prince de Scythe qui semblait avoir des problèmes.

-

-

Ne se préoccupant plus d'elle, Duo se tourna vers Heero. Il avança vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Heero lui sourit doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un grognement les coupa et Duo se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme qui le regardait fixement.

Il s'éloigna d'Heero pour lui épargner les risques d'une nouvelle attaque.

« Tu aurais dû me tuer de suite ! »

« Hein ? »

La jeune femme, encore à terre, leva la main gauche vers Heero.

Elle concentra tout son pouvoir sur le cercle qui enfermait le Prince de Wing.

Le pentacle luisit dangereusement, surprenant les deux jeunes hommes.

« Heero !! Qu'est-ce qu… »

Le reste de la phrase se perdit au fin fond de sa gorge.

Le regard d'Heero avait changé.

Les chaînes se brisèrent et une épée apparut dans la main du brun.

Duo mit peu de temps à comprendre.

Ainsi, c'était les longues lignes noires tracées sur la pierre qui permettaient à Dorothy de manipuler son compagnon à volonté.

Les yeux rivés sur son amant qui se redressait, Duo réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'origine de ce cercle et il risquait de blesser Heero en s'en prenant à Dorothy.

Il ignorait la nature du sort mental qui liait Dorothy à Heero.

Mais déjà le Prince de Wing avançait sur lui, prêt au combat.

« Tue-le !! »

« Hn ! »

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent.

Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre Heero.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucun moyen de contrer sa magie et, si Duo dépassait une certaine force, Heero pouvait y laisser l'esprit comme cela avait bien failli arriver à Wufei.

Duo recula jusque contre le mur, Heero le suivit, menaçant.

Dorothy se redressa difficilement mais son sourire était revenu.

« Vas-y !! »

« Non !!! »

Duo se recroquevilla sur lui-même, une barrière magique l'entourant complètement pour parer le 1er coup qui ne tarda pas.

Furieux de ne pouvoir l'atteindre, Heero frappa encore et encore.

Le Prince de Scythe subissait l'attaque sans rien dire mais Heero était fort et, parce que son corps ne s 'était pas encore bien remis de son accouchement, son bouclier faiblissait.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour se sortir de là sans risquer la vie de son compagnon.

-

Dorothy se régalait de la scène.

Tout allait on ne peut mieux et son sourire s'agrandit démesurément.

Elle entonna une étrange mélopée mais elle s'étrangla.

La froide morsure d'une lame agressa sa gorge.

Une voix chaude et pourtant menaçante murmurait à son oreille.

« Je te conseille de rappeler Heero. »

« Non . »

Même si elle tremblait, il était hors de question que son plan échoue si près du but.

« DUO !!! »

Au sol et à bout, Duo jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui l'avait interpellé.

Un éclat sadique dans la seule pupille verte que Duo voyait, Trowa se dressait, tel un dieu vengeur derrière sa proie.

« Elle utilise le pentacle d'Appel de Shinigami pour contrôler… »

« LA FERME !!! »

La dague entailla la fine peau du cou de Dorothy.

« Si tu bronches encore une fois, je te découpe. »

Sentant la jeune femme se raidir, Trowa fit un clin d'œil à Duo.

Heero avait cessé de frapper au son de la voix de Trowa.

A présent, les yeux menaçants du Prince de Wing transperçaient Trowa de part en part.

« Duo !! Grouilles-toi !! Aide-le à reprendre le contrôle, c'est lui l'Héritier de Shinigami, lui seul peut briser le sort. !!! »

Le voleur recula à son tour, maintenant toujours Dorothy contre lui alors qu'Heero s'avançait vers eux.

-

L'Héritier de Mythra se leva.

Chancelant, il se dirigea tant bien que mal jusqu'au pentacle d'Appel. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait y faire et finalement, il choisit de laisser parler son amour.

Une fois au centre du cercle, Duo inspira profondément et laissa son aura voguer jusqu'à Heero.

Une claire lueur bleuté identique à celle qui les avait lié lors du Solstice d'été enveloppa le prince de Wing.

L'épée tomba à terre dans un sourd cliquetis à peine inaudible couvert par le hurlement d'Heero qui s'écroula, ses mains comprimant ses tempes.

Duo voulut aller l'aider mais Trowa l'arrêta.

« Non !! Continue !! »

Dorothy vit là le moyen de peut-être s'en sortir.

« Si tu continues, il va mourir ! »

La légère brume bleutée qui entourait Heero se retira lentement.

« NON DUO !!! IL FAUT QUE TU LA FASSES SORTIR DE SON ESPRIT !!! »

Les larmes s'accumulaient doucement aux bord des cils de Duo mais il préféra faire confiance à Trowa dont il lisait la supplique désespérée dans la pupille émeraude.

-

Heero souffrait terriblement.

Chaque centimètre de son corps le brûlait et il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser.

Après avoir réussi à contrôler sa respiration malgré la douleur, il ouvrit à peine les yeux qu'il avait fermés quand la douleur avait commencé à ravager son corps.

Son regard tomba sur celui de Duo, partagé entre l'amour et le désespoir.

Reconnaissant le visage de son compagnon, Heero puisa dans ses dernières réserves et rampa difficilement jusqu'à lui.

Duo s'agenouilla et tendit les mains à son amant qui, dès qu'il en fut à porter, les saisit vivement.

Le Prince de Scythe l'attira à lui, au centre du cercle.

Le couple enlacé disparût lentement derrière la brume qui avait commencé à tourner autour d'eux.

Malgré la lame sur sa gorge, Dorothy reprit le sort de contrôle en murmurant.

« Inutile. Tu as déjà perdu. D'ailleurs, à l'heure qui l'est, mes amis ont pris Wing et ton père n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

« Non !!! »

La jeune femme repoussa brutalement le voleur et se précipita sur Heero et Duo.

Mais elle stoppa brusquement à un mètre du pentacle.

La silhouette debout d'Heero et Duo toujours enlacés émergea de la brume qui se dissipait.

Pressentant le Réveil de l'Héritier de Shinigami, Trowa s'écarta.

Dorothy dut le comprendre aussi.

Elle pivota sur elle-même et prit la fuite.

Ensemble, Heero et Duo levèrent une main vers l'ouverture par où elle était sortie.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils abattirent le dernière rempart à leur bonheur.

« Où que tu ailles, tu supporteras le poids de tes maléfices ! Que la volonté des Dieux Jumeaux s'accomplisse !! »

Un hurlement inhumain résonna contre la pierre en réponse au jugement.

-

-

**Je suis pas contente du tout de ce chapitre mais je ne suis pas arrivée à l'améliorer.**

**J'espère juste que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus !!**

**Petite Note: le prochain chapitre sera un peu long à venir, mon nouveau taf me prend beaucoup de temps.**

**D'ailleurs... peut-être y aurait-il parmi vous des personnes qui souhaiteraient contrôler leur poids?**

**Faîtes moi signe si c'est le cas!!**

**Moment pub mis à part...**

**A bientôt.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	24. Chapter 24

**Désolé pour cet énorme retard mais je n'avais vraiment pas nevie d'écrire et plutôt que d'écrire un chapitre inintéressant, j'ai préféré attendre.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite.**

**merci à Siashini pur sa correction.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 24 :**

-

-

Ses deux sabres en main, Sally défendait l'accès principal du château d'une main de maître.

Ses hommes exécutaient parfaitement chacun de ses ordres, et, à tout juste 20, ils maintenaient toute une caserne à distance.

Ce petit bout de femme se battait avec toute la rage qui l'animait, priant avec ferveur pour que leur Prince revienne au pouvoir et débarrasse la terre de Wing de ce traître de Catalonia.

-

Depuis la mort de la Reine, le royaume avait peu à peu sombré dans une ère d'ombres et de complots.

Les nobles et les bourgeois avaient suivi les étranges décrets pris depuis lors tandis que les petits gens subissaient l'ambition démesurée du Duc.

Seul Heero s'était dressé contre son père et cet infâme conseiller, même si cela n'avait jamais vraiment servi à grand chose.

Puis la situation avait dégénéré depuis la mort de leur Roi.

L'annonce de la disparition du Prince Heero ainsi que de la princesse Noa avait donné à ce traître les pleins pouvoirs.

-

D'un brusque mouvement, la brunette abattit deux soldats.

Elle se tourna alors vers ses hommes, le regard brillant d'un défi qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vu.

« Il reste peu de temps à tenir encore !! Que vos armes et vos bras servent la gloire du royaume de Wing !!! »

D'un même mouvement, chacun leva son épée en un puissant cri de guerre.

Les soldats revinrent à la charge, humiliés d'être défaits par un groupe composé de miniers et de pêcheurs mené par une femme.

-

-

Dans un silence surréaliste, Zechs continuait de fouiller le château.

Il y avait bien eu quelques escarmouches au détour de couloirs sombres ou de portes déverrouillées mais jamais assez d'adversaires pour engager de vrais combats.

Et, à vrai dire, cela l'arrangeait.

Zechs n'avait qu'un seul objectif : le comte de Kushrénada.

Le traître.

Celui qui avait précipité la guerre entre Wing et Scythe, mettant sur le fil la vie de la princesse Noa.

Il cherchait celui qu'il avait cru être, à défaut d'être un ami, au moins un associé honnête et courtois.

Zechs voulait comprendre avant de chercher réparation.

-

A chaque nouveau couloir, il lui semblait revenir sur ses pas tant le marbre noir et les colonnes de gundanium étaient identiques d'un passage à l'autre.

Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine quand il fit face à l'entrée d'un énième nouveau couloir.

Il se tourna et fit face au deux hommes qui étaient avec lui.

Il leur intima le silence le plus complet et lança les recherches.

Tout en surveillant ses hommes du coin de l'œil, il ouvrit une porte, puis une deuxième et à la troisième, quand il posa la main sur la poignée, le même frisson revint chatouiller sa nuque.

Zechs le savait, celui qu'il chassait était derrière cette lourde porte de chêne.

Il resta une seconde la main sur la poignée de métal avant de donner l'ordre à ses hommes de continuer sans lui.

Zechs ferma brièvement les yeux puis abaissa la poignée et entra.

Immédiatement la voix de Treize s'éleva.

« Je me demandais qui viendrait. Je suis heureux que ce soit toi. »

Le comte von Schbeicker avança au centre de la pièce et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre.

« Tu ne devrais pas. Tu ne sortiras pas vivant d'ici. »

Treize murmura quelque chose tout en dégainant son épée.

« A nous deux !! »

Zechs s'élança, l'épée au poing et la colère au ventre.

-

-

Quatre et cinq soldats se trouvaient en mauvaise posture.

Visiblement, les troupes à l'intérieur du Palais avaient eu le temps de s'organiser et le jeune homme se trouvait face à une bonne moitié de la garnison du palais dans la salle du trône.

Les yeux écarquillés du blond balayèrent la salle, cherchant vainement le moyen de se sortir vivant, ses hommes et lui, de ce guet-apens.

Par Mythra, pensa-t-il, Trowa, c'est le moment de te pointer avec Heero et Duo.

Il n'eut gère la possibilité d'établir un lien avec le voleur que le vieil homme assis sur le trône de Wing lança l'attaque.

Si l'angoisse avait un instant envahi son esprit, seule la pointe d'excitation qu'elle engendrait était restée dans les yeux turquoises.

-

-

Curieux du devenir de Dorothy, Trowa sortit, laissant Heero et Duo seuls.

Il s'approcha du corps inerte de la jeune femme, étendue à quelques mètres seulement de la porte par laquelle elle avait fui.

Persuadé qu'elle était morte, il s'approcha sans faire attention et la bascula sur le dos.

Trowa eut un recul, à la fois surpris et une peu effrayé.

Les tremblements convulsifs de la jeune femme lui apprenaient qu'elle était toujours bien en vie mais la terreur qu'il lisait dans les pupilles dilatées l'éclairait sur les étranges paroles qu'Heero et Duo avaient prononcées.

-

De leur côté, Duo soutenait Heero qui ressentait à présent tous les effets de ces semaines de captivité ainsi que de l'énorme dépense d'énergie que lui avait coûté ce combat mental contre la sorcière.

« Ca va aller ? »

Heero sourit devant le regard doux et inquiet de son compagnon.

« Hn. Je suis juste fatigué. »

Duo resserra sa prise sur le corps abîmé de son amant.

« Restons là le temps que tu… »

Trowa revint en trombe dans la cave.

« Quatre est en danger. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse des deux Princes, le jeune homme fila en vitesse vers le château.

Duo le suivit presque immédiatement.

« Reste ici, je revi… »

« Pas question !! »

Avec une force nouvelle, Heero attrapa le poignet du jeune Prince de Scythe et le ramena à lui avant de prendre ses lèvres avec passion.

« Allons-y ! »

Ils laissèrent Dorothy derrière eux, incapable du moindre mouvement.

-

-

Le caporal Solo et ses soldats forcèrent enfin la monumentale porte principale du Palais, laissant les quelques sorcières qui restaient aux mains expertes de Rélena et des enchanteresses de Scythe.

Des bruits de combats l'alertèrent et se fiant à son ouïe, Solo guida son détachement au travers du dédale de couloirs sombres jusqu'à la salle du trône.

D'un coup d'œil, il évalua la situation.

Près de 50 hommes de Wing se battaient contre Quatre et les siens.

Il fut un instant surpris par la dextérité de ce jeune homme qui avait grandi au milieu des prêtresses avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

-

Si au début leur arrivée inopinée avait permis aux soldats de Scythe de reprendre l'avantage, le nombre des hommes de Wing menés par le Duc reprenait peu à peu le dessus.

Solo savait que les enchanteresses ne pourraient venir les aider dans l'immédiat et il ignorait complètement où en était Zechs et son détachement.

Aussi pria-t-il Mythra avant de puiser dans ses dernières forces pour repousser les attaques de 5 soldats qui l'attaquaient en même temps.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à Quatre et aux hommes de Scythe qui n'étaient pas en meilleur état que lui, il s'apprêta à donner sa dernière attaque avant d'être submergé par le nombre quand une voix grave et profonde s'éleva de l'entrée de la Salle du trône.

« Il suffit !!! »

En reconnaissant la voix de leur Prince, les hommes de Wing abaissèrent leurs armes et se regardèrent, interloqués.

Le Duc ne leur avait-ils pas annoncé la mort de l'Héritier du trône ?

Catalonia se figea, debout devant le trône.

« Impossible… »

Il recula devant le regard implacable d'Heero.

Celui-ci s'avança au milieu des soldats qui tombaient à genoux sur son passage.

Chacun savait que ce n'était plus le prince de Wing qu'ils saluaient mais bien le Roi.

IL pointa un doigt sur le Duc.

« Tu as souillé un des plus prestigieux noms de la noblesse winganne. Tu as profité de la mort de la Reine, ma mère, pour asseoir ta puissance sur le Royaume de Wing et servir ainsi ton ambition dévorante au mépris total du peuple. Le crime de lèse-majesté est puni de mort par pendaison mais la gravité de tes actes ne mérite pas une mort si douce. Emmenez-le !! Qu'il soit enchaîné et envoyé aux mines où il deviendra l'esclave du nouveau Duc de Catalonia.

Une dizaine de soldats se redressèrent puis traînèrent le vieil homme qui suppliait la clémence d'Heero.

-

Duo posa une main sur l'épaule de ce compagnon, lui offrant ainsi son soutient.

Le Roi l'embrassa chastement avant de faire face à son peuple, du haut du balcon d'honneur.

Son discours se perdit dans les acclamations de tous les belligérants et les gamins des rues qui n'attendaient que cela, filèrent dans le labyrinthe des ruelles de Wing pour annoncer la fin des combats.

-

A genoux près de Quatre, Trowa vit Zechs arriver, une longue balafre sanguinolente barrant sa joue gauche.

Un sourire sardonique étira brièvement les lèvres du Comte en voyant les soldats des deux royaumes aider les blessés des deux camps sans se poser de question.

« J'arrive trop tard on dirait ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes ainsi que les soldats qui les entouraient, sourirent aussi.

-

-

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


	25. Epilogue

**Je vous dois mes plus plates excuses pour cette interminable attente mais j'ai des excuses....**

**Encore un déménagement ( vi, je sais, je ne tiens pas en place ^^) et un nouveau bébé!**

**Donc, un paquet de boulot et pas le temps de m'occuper de mes fics...**

**Bref, maintenant... Ca devrait revenir tout doucement. Je ne garantis pas du tout des updates régulières mais sûrement plus souvent que tous les 2 ans.**

**Donc.... Venons-en à cet épilogue...**

**Résumé: La guerre est finie, c'est l'heure de la reconstruction...**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi, sauf Noa, Akira, Lysa et Aya ( vous comprendrez à la fin ^^!!)**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SIASHINI!!! Un gros bisou à ma bêta qui, malgré mon absence prolongée est toujours avec moi ^^!!! Et désolé mais un DomekixWatanuki ne m'inspirait pas du tout...  
**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture!!**

**-**

**-  
**

**Epilogue**:

-

-

Cela prit quelques semaines au nouveau Roi de Wing pour faire connaître la nouvelle jusqu'au fin fond de ses frontières et ramener une paix totale dans son pays. L'armée avait été épurée des traîtes qui avaient apportés un soutien volontaire au Duc. Certains hommes de la Guilde qui avaient aidés à la reprise du trône furent enrolés, à commencer par Sally Po qui prit directement le grade de Lieutenant et qui fut mise à la tête de la caserne qu'elle avait tenue à bout de dague de la porte principale du palais. Si certains conseils du Roi avaient émis des réserves à cette nomination, l'acclamatiion qui avait suivie son intronisation parmis ses nouveaux hommes avait conforté Heero dans son choix.

Le titre de Duc de Catalonia échut à Trowa pour sa loyauté à la couronne et son implication dans la prise de Wing. Il avait un peu chipotté mais Duo lui avait gentillement rappelé qu'à présent il était celui qui déciderait des conditions de travail dans les mines. Immédiatemment, une détermination farouche avait brillé dans ses yeux de jade et il s'était profondément incliné devant son Roi en le remerciant.

Duo resta au près d'Heero pour l'aider à remettre son pays à flot non sans songer à son fils qui l'attendait mais il était de son devoir d'offrir à son sang un monde paisible et il s'y employait avec ardeur.

Rélena, Solo et une partie des enchanteresses et des soldats rentrèrent à Scythe au lendemain de la prise de pouvoir d'Heero. Zechs suivit peu de temps plus tard quand il reçut une missive l'enjoignant à rentrer au plus vite, le travail d'Hilde débutait.

Ne restait que Quatre et le reste des soldats et des enchanteresses qui aidèrent à la reconstruction et à la sécurité de la ville.

-

Quand le royaume eut enfin retrouvé un certain équilibre, la Grande Prêtresse de Shinigami se montra enfin au palais, en surprenant plus d'un, y compris Heero, quand ils reconnurent celle qu'ils connaissaient tous comme la petite princesse des rues de Wing, le chef incontesté des voleurs, Catherine Bloom Barton.

Elle força presque l'entrée de la salle du trône où Heero recevait des nobliaux de province qui demandaient réparation suite aux injustices et autres vols de terre de feu le Duc de Catalonia.

Vêtue d'une robe d'un noir profond où s'enchevêtrait de complexes broderies argentés et le front ceint d'un fin cerle d'or, elle s'avança jusqu'au trône sous les protestations murmurées des nobles présents.

Prenant les devants, Duo s'inclina et la présenta.

" Majesté, messieurs, la Grande Prêtresse de Shinigami."

Un brouhaha horrifié plâna un bref instant dans la grande salle jusqu'à ce que leur Roi se leva et ne prenne la main que la jeune femme tendait vers lui où il posa ses lèvres en signe de respect. Tous se turent, stupéfaits.

" Soyez la bienvenue Dame Catherine", annonca-t-il en se redressant.

Un sourire ironique incurva les lèvres de la rouquine.

" Te voilà bien formel Heero."

Un sourire identique se peignit sur la face du jeune Roi.

" Vous l'êtes aussi."

Un bref rire lui répondit.

" Tu as raison. Il est grand temps que tu prennes ta place, Fils de Shinigami." Elle laissa flotter un silence tendu avant de se tourner vers Duo. " Toi aussi Fils de Mythra. L'heure de la reconnaissance est venue et votre Fils vous attend."

Duo et Heero échangèrent un bref regard, plus amoureux que jamais. Le Prince de Scythe s'avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur d'Heero.

" Oui, il est temps que nous soyons enfin réunis." Sa main vint se glisser dans celle d'Heero qui la serra.

" Je reviendrais quand les préparatifs du rite seront prêts. Au crépuscule de la nouvelle Lune, notre monde retrouvera ses Dieux et l'Equilibre sera enfin rétabli."

Sur ses derniers mots, Catherine inclina brièvement la tête et se retira, laissant l'assisstance abasourdie.

Des murmures indignés commencèrent alors à s'élever des hommes et des femmes présents.

" De la sorcellerie, il n'en est pas question..."

" Pour qui elle se prend, notre Roi ne se pliera jamais à une telle horreur..."

" Quelle horreur!!!"

L'air s'alourdit brusquement.

Tous tournèrent leurs yeux vers leur Roi qui s'entourait lentement d'une brume sombre.

" Silence!!!"

Il posa sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon et le rapprocha de lui. Son regard, emplit de colère, balaya l'assemblée.

" Vous devez votre liberté et la paix au Prince Enchanteur de Scythe. Les enchantements seront à nouveau enseignés au Temple de Shinigami aux jeunes femmes qui en montrent les capacités. Et le premier qui viendra à l'encontre de ma loi sera sévèrement jugé."

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme sorte timidement de la foule et s'avance jusqu'au trône. Elle s'inclina devant le Roi.

" Seigneur, cela veut-il dire que je peux librement soigner mon petit garçon ou ses camardes lorsqu'ils se blessent avec mon pouvoir, sans risquer la prison?"

Heero sourit en lui faisant signe de se redresser.

" Oui et bientôt tu pourras apprendre à le maîtriser et aider d'autres personnes si tu le souhaites."

Des larmes de joies naquirent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

" Merci Seigneur, merci."

L'intervention émouvante de la jeune enchanteuesse calma les protestation et la nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de la ville. Très vite, celles qui possédaient un pouvoir et qui le cachaient, craignant d'être incarcées, se firent connaître au Palais en attendant de pouvoir le faire au près des futurs prêtresses qui seraient bientôt présentes en ville.

-

Cinq jours plutard, Catherine respecta sa parole et vint chercher Duo et Heero pour les mener à la clairière qui avait vu leur premier baiser. Ils y retrouvèrent Quatre, Wufei et Noa, Hilde et Zechs, Relena et Solo qui sécurisait le périmètre de la cérémonie, ainsi que la Grande Prêtresse de Mythra et Emorin, la louve gardienne.

Le silence était de mise et, lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil s'apprêtaient à disparaître à l'horizon, Catherine prit la main d'Heero, Iria prit celle de Duo et, ensemble, elles les menèrent vers le centre, à quelques mètres à peine de la rive du lac. Iria mit la main de Duo dans celle d'Heero et les deux prêtresses se reculèrent.

Ensemble, elles entamèrent une longue mélopée en une langue inconnue et une douce brume translucide s'éleva de la Terre pour entourer le jeune couple. Elle tourbillonna autour d'eux, s'épaississant peu à peu, jusqu'à dissimuler le jeune couple aux yeux de tous. Alors les deux prêtresses levèrent les mains et psadolmièrent à haute et intelligible voix:

_" Comme à l'aube des temps, du Chaos Initial nait la Lumière. qui repousse les Tenèbres pour faire naître l'Equilibre"_

La brume disparut en un éclat aveuglant et quand tous, ils purent réouvrir les yeux, le Temple de Shinigami avait repris sa place dans le monde.

Iria et Catherine s'avancèrent de nouveau aux côtés du jeune couple et mirent chacune une main au dessus et une main au dessous de leurs mains unis.

_" Devant Mythra, Shinigami et les hommes, Leurs Enfants se sont trouvés et unis. De la rencontre entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière est naît l'Equilibre."_

Les grandes portes du Temple s'ouvrirent sur Trowa qui sortit à leur rencontre, l'enfant d'Heero et de Duo dans les bras. Il vint directement le donner à Duo qui le prit contre lui en souriant doucement avant d'aller prendre place aux côtés de Quatre. Heero se rapprocha et pour la première fois posa les yeux sur son fils. Il le trouva immédiatemment adorable avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux améthystes qui le fixaient en brillant.

L'aura magique se dissipa peu à peu et les félicitations fusèrent autour des deux amoureux et de leur fils.

Catherine invita tout le monde à venir fêter l'évenement dans les jardins du Temple.

-

Plus tard, Iria maria Wufei et Noa devant le peuple de Scythe qui accueillit la nouvelle Reine avec liesse.

Un peu après, le peuple de Wing acclama haut et fort le mariage de leur Roi avec son bien-aimé ainsi que la naissance du premier héritier.

Et puis, on fit la fête, beaucoup, peut-être un trop pour certaine qui se retrouva enceinte d'un jeune et beau caporal. On fêta la fille d'Hilde et de Zechs, on fêta le mariage de Quatre et Trowa.

Et bien plus tard, des années plus tard, la jeune Lisa Peacecraft Maxwell fut choisie pour succéder à Iria et une certaine Aya Po, fille d'une gamine des rues devenue Lieutenant de l'armée de Wing, devint la Grande Prêtresse de Shinigami.

-

Mais pour l'instant, après avoir confié leur enfant à Quatre, Duo et Heero s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart pour profiter ensemble de cette douce nuit. Avec une passion sans égale, il honora son compagnon et le remercia pour le magnifique cadeau qu'il lui avait offert, profitant enfin pleinement de ce bonheur qu'ils avaient cru un jour ne jamais pouvoir vivre.

-

-

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fin plus douce que celle de "Mon frère, mon mec, mes potes et moi".**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ou de la Larme de Shinigami ou de Black Lagoon.**

**Kisu.**

**Noan.  
**


End file.
